Silhouette of Lady in Dress
by Methiatox-Fokkseth
Summary: Malam itu, malam dimana Pesta Dansa diselenggarakan, Nona Perpustakaan—julukan bagi si gadis yang berasal dari Indonesia—sama sekali tak menduga nasibnya yang sudah sangat sial, kini malah makin-makin. Bagaimana tidak? Lima orang lelaki yang ia benci dan tak sukai, kini mengejarnya, memburunya, menginginkannya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa mereka.
1. Chapter 1, Lady in Red pt 1

_**Silhouette of Lady in Dress.**_

 _Chapter one, Lady in Red._

 **Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Reverse Harem.**

* * *

Adalah sebuah vonis mati untukku yang dituliskan olehnya di kertas tersebut. Kertas berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan emas berkilauan. Memang beberapa yang membacanya tak akan menyadari hal tersebut, sekalinya mereka cukup cerdas untuk menyadarinya pun, mereka tak akan perduli, dan jikalau perduli, mereka akan mengejekku dalam sebulan dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula setelahnya. Akan tetapi, bukan hal tersebut yang membuatku sangat tertekan saat ini, melainkan isi dari tulisan tersebut, arti dari tulisan tersebut, memojokkanku, menyudutkan tikus laboratorium kecil ini yang kebetulan sedang berada diluar laboratoriumnya yang aman.

Adalah sebuah surat pemberitahuan dengan maksud membagikan kebahagiaan di papan pengumuman sekolah. Namun bukan bahagia yang aku dapat. Susunan kalimat yang terlihat indah dapat menunjukkan usaha si penulisnya supaya aku tak menyadari maksud aslinya, biarpun usaha tersebut gagal total.

Di kertas pengumuman lainnya, nomor yang berada di kolom kiri namaku menunjukkan angka dua, artinya jerih payahku terbayar sudah. Tetapi sebuah terima kasih harus segera ku tuangkan dalam sebuah surat dan memberikannya kepada si penulis dengan gerakan tamparan di wajahnya supaya ia tahu kalau apa yang ia telah lakukan membuatku kehilangan semangat melanjutkan studiku di sekolah ini.

 _Pengumuman Pesta Dansa._

 _Pesta Dansa akan diselenggarakan dengan tujuan merayakan kelulusan senior kita dan sebuah ritual tahunan yang juga untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah tercinta kita._

 _Pesta Dansa akan dilaksanakan di Aula Utama bangunan pertama sekolah, dimulai dari pukul delapan malam hingga selesai. Pesta pertama akan diadakan tanggal XX, sementara pesta kedua akan diadakan tanggal XX._

 _Tema pesta tahun ini ialah Pesta Topeng._

 _Silahkan mengenakan pakaian formal terbaik dan membawa pasangan kalian masing-masing._

 _Siswa dan Siswi yang lulus pada tahun ini akan dipilih sebagai Raja dan Ratu Pesta Dansa pada pesta pertama. Raja dan Ratu Pesta Dansa dari pesta kedua dapat dianugerahkan kepada murid dari kelas manapun. Lima pasangan favorit lainya akan mendapatkan hadiah bingkisan. Semua pasangan yang menang termasuk lima pasangan favorit diharuskan membuka topeng mereka saat berada diatas panggung._

 _*Tak disediakan alkohol._

 _**Murid dilarang keras membawa/membeli/menyelundupkan alkohol._

 _***Peraturan malam sekolah masih berlaku._

 _****HUKUMAN BAGI PELANGGAR ATURAN MALAM AKAN DILIPAT GANDAKAN._

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih._

 _Ketua OSIS Sekolah dan Asrama Internasional Hetalia._

Aku tak masalah dengan pesta dansanya. Tetapi ketua OSIS akan tahu jika aku akan bahagia di hari pengumuman hasil ujian kelulusan, dan ia sangat tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan mangsanya. Minus mataku telah mencapai angka sepuluh semenjak aku lulus kelas satu dan naik kelas dua, sebagian tabungan ku investasikan ke kacamata dengan frame hitam tebal tahan banting, lensa terbuat dari plastik berkualitas tinggi yang anti gores dan anti pecah. Dengan alat supercanggih tersebut—bagiku—mataku kembali ke masa emasnya, nyaris setajam elang. Dan dengan kemampuan tersebut, aku mampu melihat tulisan super kecil yang berada di sudut kanan bawah kertas pengumuman pesta dansa tersebut.

Apa yang dituliskan akan langsung aku beritahukan kepada anggota-anggota kelompokku dan lihat apakah mereka akan terperangah sepertiku. Jika reaksi mereka sama, kami akan menyiapkan sebuah surat protes.

* * *

Ditengah perjalananku ke perpustakaan di bangunan pertama sekolah internasional yang gigantis ini, sesosok besar yang sedang dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis membuat koridor nyaris terblokade. Gadis-gadis yang aku yakin datang dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga tersebut berukuran seperti anak SD jika berada di dekat si makhluk yang mengerikan. Beberapa murid yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kerumunan itu juga berada dalam posisi yang sama denganku; merasa terganggu tetapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena malas memutar dan mengambil jalur lainnya yang lebih jauh, aku hanya menunduk, menutupi wajah pas-pasanku dengan rambut panjang Hitam legam yang kubanggakan dan berjalan menyerempet tembok, berharap tak ada yang mengenaliku—biarpun aku meragukan jika ada yang mengenalku, dilihat dari betapa anti-sosialnya aku karena sifat pemaluku yang semakin menjadi dan rasa benciku terhadap remaja-remaja hormonal yang hanya perduli dengan kisah cinta mereka dan masih dalam masa pemberontakannya yang tak masuk akal dan tak logis.

"Nona Perpus?"

Seketika itu tubuhku membeku. Mematung.

Apa yang biasanya orang bilang? Jika ada beruang, kita harus berpura-pura mati bukan? Barusan beruang Russia itu memanggilku, tetapi apakah dia bakalan menganggapku benar mati kalau aku melakukannya?

Aku terdiam, berusaha melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan yang kali ini menjadikanku pusat perhatian mereka. Mata mereka bagaikan sebuah jarum pentul, namun bukannya menusukku dengan ujung tajamnya, mereka menggunakan ujung tumpulnya, mengancamku, dan itu tak main-main.

"Hei!"

Tangan besar beruang itu menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Akan tetapi, bukannya mencabikku hingga sekarat lalu membiarkanku perlahan-lahan mati, beruang tersebut tak melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya aku awalnya berpikir seperti itu sampai aku memberanikan diri melihatnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat menyadari kenapa beruang itu menahanku. Wajahnya yang putih, kedua mataya berwarna Ungu _Orchid_ terlihat begitu besar, air mukanya menunjukkan persis kalau ia membutuhkan bantuan yang sangat mendesak. Bukanlah berwajah beruang pemangsa haus darah yang ditangkap retina mataku, namun justru adalah bayi beruang yang sedang diburu. Biarpun hatiku sedingin kutub utara, tetapi saat ini sedang _Global Warming_ bukan? Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak menggunakan hal tersebut sebagai sebuah lelucon, tetapi intinya bongkahan es di hatiku bahkan kepada makhluk terkutuk yang selalu ku benci tersebut bisa meleleh. Hanya sedikit.

"Yang berani mendekatiku, bersiap-siap mendapatkan surat teguran resmi dari ketua OSIS." Kataku dengan nada mengancam.

Beruntung aku mengumpulkan daftar nama murid yang sudah melewati batas pengumpulan buku pinjaman berupa buku pelajaran atau buku yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Dan juga kebanyakan dari mereka menunggak biaya pinjaman yang seharusnya masuk kas kelompok kami, nantinya untuk membayar semua tambahan biaya pembelian buku pelajaran baru dan yang berkaitan dengan tiap bidang yang disajikan.

Nyaris seluruh maniak itu berjalan mundur, biarpun masih belum ada niat untuk enyah. Andai aku memiliki keunggulan beruang ini, mungkin aku sudah bisa mengusir mereka semua dalam sekejap. Akan tetapi karena aku tak bisa, aku hanya menarik si beruang keluar dari kerumunan yang tak sepadat tadi. Lega membanjiri hatiku saat melihat para gadis tak mengikuti kami. Pilihan cerdas, sungguh, karena aku tak main-main dengan ancamanku barusan.

Setelah yakin tak ada lagi yang mengikuti kami, si beruang melepaskan tanganku. Tetapi ia masih cemas dan melihat ke belakang punggungnya dengan hati-hati. Untukku, artinya _side-quest_ ku sudah selesai, dan aku langsung meninggalkannya sebelum ia menjadi buas lagi.

" _Zhdat'!_ "

Mataku membelalak saat melihat senyuman tersebut merekah di bibirnya yang merah muda. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu ia mengubah senyumannya menjadi cengiran yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taring untuk memutuskan leherku dan memakan kepalaku bulat-bulat.

" _Spasibo_. Sungguh, terima kasih."

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Tiba-tiba menarikku."

 _Menjijikan. Kasar. Tak sopan._ Komentar itu hanya dapat dikatakan dalam hatiku, kecuali aku cukup bodoh untuk menantang dewa kematian. _Jangan menarikku ke masalahmu dasar brengsek. Enak sekali jadi kamu, menekanku habis-habisan, mengancamku, tetapi pas dalam masalah, tiba-tiba merengek._

"Apa kamu bisa protes?" Sesuai dengan dugaanku. Ia memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Wajahnya kembali memasang ekspersi yang biasanya. Tampang sangat bersahabat, tetapi bahkan orang sebodoh apapun dapat melihat sebuah niat jahat dari baliknya, dan tahu mereka tak bakalan hidup lama jika berada di dekatnya dalam jangka waktu panjang. Aku salah satu dari orang tersebut, hanya tentu saja, aku jenius, tak bodoh. Jadi aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkannya sebelum serangan panikku datang. Yang sebenarnya sudah datang. Penyakit keparat itu membuat pandanganku berubah buram dan rasanya seperti melihat dari tabung kaca, seperti sedang bermimpi. Aku berusaha untuk terus berlari hingga ke perpustakaan yang sudah tak jauh lagi, merasakan kakiku mulai mati rasa, kendatipun bodohnya aku terus berlari yang langsung membuatku ambruk ke dinding dan kehabisan napas. Hanya bisa berharap si beruang tidak mengikutiku.

 _Tolol sekali tindakanku... kenapa harus terus berlari? Toh si beruang juga sudah tak mengejarku lagi..._

Murid-murid yang sedang berjalan sekitaran ku sama sekali tak perduli. Hanya kena serangan panik, kenapa harus dibantu, iya 'kan? Aku juga tak mau dibantu. Dan aku bakalan tertawa jika aku melihat bagaimana caraku berjalan saat ini—merembet di tembok seperti orang sekarat, hanya saja aku memang mendekati sekarat, tapi aku yakin tak bakalan mau mati sekarang. Setelah membuka pintu perpustakaan, barulah sedikit rasa tenang membantuku mengurangi kepanikan ini. Tanganku meraih-raih kursi yang berada tiga meter dari pintu masuk dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhku. Mataku langsung terpejam dan memikirkan memori indah yang ku miliki, satu-satunya memori indah; masa SMPku.

"Panik?"

"Ya."

"Sudah mendingan?"

"Jauh lebih baik jika si beruang tak lagi di dekatku, selamanya kalau bisa."

Orang tersebut berkata "Oh" setelahnya dan kembali melanjutkan sesi membaca bukunya. Ku lirik siapa si kejam satu ini yang tak berbelas kasihan, melihat ketuanya sekarat tetapi tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Kasem Chao." Aku memanggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Tebak hari apa ini?"

"Hari… Jum'at, memangnya kenapa?"

Jawabannya yang ragu-ragu tentu saja menunjukkan kalau ia sadar aku tahu bahwa dia tahu apa yang seharusnya terjadi hari ini. Terima kasih atas kemalasan yang Kasem miliki, serangan panikku hilang, dan jiwa kepemimpinanku kembali demi memberantas kutukan yang membelenggunya setelah ujian kenaikan selesai.

"Apa kamu telah baca pengumuman pesta dansa?"

"Ya."

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Mata coklat Kasem bertemu dengan mataku yang sehitam Arang. Kekhawatiran di wajahnya pun muncul menyadari sifat ketidak telitian miliknya kini berhasil membawanya ke dalam masalah.

"Ketua, apa saya salah baca atau apa? Atau ada yang tersembunyi? Apa di pengumuman ada menyebutkan nama saya?"

"Aku khawatir namamu memang disebutkan. Lebih tepatnya bukan hanya kamu yang disebutkan, tetapi kita semua. Seperti biasanya."

Akan tetapi Kasem justru malah menghela napasnya lega dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

Jujur saja, mengancam orang menjadi hobi baruku. Bukan salahku menjadi seperti ini, toh mereka sendiri yang memintanya. Tetapi andai hobiku ini bisa diterapkan secara merata tanpa pilih kasih, pasti bakalan mengurangi banyak sekali masalah. Faktor penentu utama tentu saja keberanian dan kekuatan perutku. Andai perutku tak melilit saat melihat Ivan atau orang-orang yang biasa menekanku, aku juga pasti akan mengancam mereka menggunakan kelemahan dan kekurangan mereka. Oh sekarang aku terdengar seperti penjahat. Tak perlu sampai sebegitu kejam sebetulnya. Tetapi aku tak punya pilihan. Dunia nyata itu menyakitkan. Peraturannya sangat sederhana. Memakan atau dimakan.

"Tampaknya kamu sudah cukup percaya diri dan mampu. Jadi aku harap kamu juga mampu menanggung beban dan tanggung jawabmu sendiri, dan maka, aku tak perlu lagi memalsukan daftar kegiatan kita. Khususnya bagianmu."

"Ya, ya…"

"Kerjakan tugasmu Kasem."

Suara bernada rendah dengan aksen horror tersebut langsung membuat Kasem menutup bukunya. Matanya tak bisa melirik si pemilik suara yang duduk di seberangnya, kebetulan juga sedang membaca buku. Seolah menunggu perintah, Kasem menegakkan posisi tubuhnya sambil merapikan buku-buku yang ia baca.

Siapa yang tak takut dengan Berwald Oxenstierna? Satu-satunya murid yang memiliki aura gelap di luar, tetapi setelah aku tahu bagaimana ia sebenarnya, tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan. Ia memang terlihat intens dengan tatapan tegas dan horror yang bisa membuat semua orang berpendapat ia adalah seorang yang sebaiknya tak didekati, selamanya, tetapi pendapat itu tentu akan berubah saat betul-betul telah berteman dengannya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus beradu tatap dengan si beruang Russia, siapa yang akan memalingkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu?

"Jam berapa pengumpulan laporan kegiatan kelompok?" Tanya Kasem, melihatku yang berada di samping kanannya supaya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya sejauh mungkin dari tatapan Berwald yang masih terpaku di wajahnya.

"Jam lima sore nanti." Jawabku enteng, "jangan tunda lagi. Banyak buku yang belum kamu _unbox_ dan dimasukkan ke rak dan _database_. Si terkutuk itu bakalan mengamuk kalau sampai tahu sebenarnya kerjaanmu belum beres."

Kasem memutar bola matanya, "baiklah…"

Ia pun bangkit dan membawa buku-buku bacaannya, menaruhnya di meja kasir yang panjang berwarna cokelat dan di desain khusus dengan ukiran klasik beraksen kerajaan Britania Raya. Sementara itu, Berwald kembali membaca bukunya dan aku merapikan seragamku yang berantakan. Bahkan Berwald pun tak mengkhawatirkan aku eh? Apa mungkin rumor mengatakan ia itu… Menyukai Timo—temannya dari Jepang memanggilnya Tino dan semuanya jadi mengikuti, biarpun penyebutan yang benar dari Finlandia adalah Timo—itu benar? Bukannya aku ada masalah dengan orang yang menyukai sesama, tetapi kalau fakta tersebut benar, lenyap sudah kesempatanku.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu Ber?"

"Kerjaku tak akan maju kalau Kasem tak mengerjakan tugasnya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tak apa, rapikan saja dulu _e-books_ di _server cloud_ sekolah, update _database_ untuk buku fisik dan sebagainya dikerjakan setelah Kasem selesai. Pastikan ia menyelesaikannya sebelum jam lima."

Berwald mengangguk, tetapi ia belum beranjak atau terlihat memiliki niat untuk melakukan tugasnya sama sekali. Kendatipun begitu, aku tahu Berwald pasti akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, karena setiap aku mengecek hasil tugas anggota kelompok, ia selalu menyelesaikannya, ditambah lagi betapa baik ia menyelesaikannya. Yah, biarpun sebetulnya hanya Kasem yang selalu memiliki laporan kegiatannya dipalsukan. Tiga kali sebulan, satu kali sebulan kalau ia merasa sedang rajin. Tetapi satu anggota terakhir, yang kerajinannya diluar akal sehat, yang menjadi saudara sepupu dari ketua OSIS keparat tersebut. Biarpun ia juga kepala besi tukang ikut campur urusan orang, satu yang membuatnya lebih baik dari ketua OSIS, yaitu sifatnya yang tak mau kalah, tak mau kalah yang baik. Melihat Berwald selalu ku puji, ia tak mau menerima hal tersebut. Dan biarpun tujuanku memuji Berwald yang seharusnya terlihat jelas, ia tak mampu melihatnya.

"Jadi, kabar apa selain pengumuman nilai ujian kelulusan dan pesta dansa, ketua?" Tanya Berwald, masih terfokus pada bukunya yang berbahasa lain, yang belum aku kuasai.

"Kita tunggu sampai anggota kita lengkap."

"Baik. Apa itu sebuah kabar buruk?"

"Tergantung dari orang yang menerimanya."

Berwald kali ini melirikku. Berusaha membaca apa yang aku sembunyikan dari balik mataku, dari balik tembok besar wajah datarku. Tetapi aku tak membiarkannya mendapatkan satu petunjuk pun, mudah bagiku membangun pagar baja menjulang tinggi demi menutupi misteri sepele ini.

Tak lama keheningan berlangsung, tiba-tiba pintu besar Perpustakaan yang engselnya berkarat terbuka secara paksa, membuat bunyi besi beradu yang mengekakan telinga pun bergema ke seluruh ruangan. Si pelaku hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai permintaan maafnya saat melihat kami semua memberikan ekspresi terganggu, bahkan Kasem menutup kedua telinganya. Kedua kuncir si gadis terlihat berantakan tanda ia berlari secara terburu-buru ke sini, menjelaskan dimana ia berada saat membaca pengumuman.

"Habis dari bangunan keempat?"

"Mustahil aku bisa berlari sejauh itu. Habis dari bangunan ketiga, mengambil berkas untuk minggu ini dan bulan depan."

Lirikan matanya yang berwarna hijau Zaitun langsung mengarah ke Berwald. Senyuman kemenangan ia sunggingkan dengan bangga sambil duduk di sebelahku, biarpun Berwald sendiri hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong tak berarti dan tak perduli. Sebuah _Folder_ berwarna biru tua langsung ia letakkan di depanku, ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang jelas-jelas memintaku untuk segera mengecek hasil kerjanya minggu ini. Siapa yang bisa menolak jika ekspresinya seperti itu? Ku buka _folder_ tersebut dan melihat daftar-daftar lembaga yang akan menerima sumbangan buku lama kita. Lalu daftar penerbit dan percetakan yang akan dihubungi mengenai buku yang mereka distribusikan khusus untuk sekolah ini. Daftar biaya dan total, serta tanggal-tanggal janji pertemuan dengan beberapa orang yang terkait. Seluruh hal yang harus dilakukan dalam _folder_ adalah tugasku.

"Luar biasa. Terima kasih, bibi Kirkland."

"Tolong panggil aku Alice, nona Perpus."

Kami berdua tertawa bersama dengan refrensi yang aku buat sembari ku tutup _folder_ berisikan hasil jerih payahnya. Namun sebelum aku sempat bangkit berdiri dan menaruh _folder_ di meja ku dan merapikannya beserta berkas-berkas yang nanti akan ku bawa ke ruang OSIS, Alice menarik rokku dan menyuruhku duduk kembali.

" _Is a good news I am about to tell you._ "

"Tidak untukku, Alice."

" _Right."_ Ia pun terbatuk perlahan sebelum memberitahukan hal yang juga ingin ku sampaikan. "Ada pesta dansa."

Dari kejauhan, suara Kasem yang bergema mengatakan, "kami semua tahu, bibi!"

Tetapi Alice pura-pura tuli dan kembali melanjutkan, "dan ada satu _notes_ kecil yang ditinggalkan si brengsek."

"Boleh aku yang mengumumkannya?" Tanyaku dengan sopan, Alice hanya mengangguk. "Kelompok kita, kelompok membaca, diharuskan oleh si tolol itu, untuk hadir. Atau kelompok kita dibubarkan."

Tawa Kasem meledak mendengarnya, bahkan Berwald pun tersenyum, terlihat jelas menahan tawanya. Alice hanya mengangkat bahu saat aku melirik kearahnya, bertanya apa yang membuat mereka memberikan respon yang tak aku inginkan. Jelas-jelas hanya aku yang menganggap itu ide paling buruk yang pernah ada di dunia ini, yang bersangkutan dengan kehadiran wajibku, yang mengharuskanku untuk bersosialisasi, melakukan hal tak bermakna dan tak berguna demi masa depanku. Koneksi itu omong kosong, siapa diantara mereka yang nantinya akan sukses dan menjadi orang besar? Yang mereka kerjakan hanya bermain-main, mencari pacar, dan buang-buang uang berharga pemberian orang tua mereka.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat takut, nona Perpus?" Tanya Berwald, menatapku lekat. Kaget, aku membuang muka ku.

"Siapa yang tak… Benci dengan perintah bodoh tersebut? Ada yang jauh lebih berat dari hal tersebut. Apa dia tak tahu betapa sibuknya aku? Kita memang mendapatkan _budget_ karena mau menggantikan petugas perpus yang terdahulu, tapi tak ada sisa untuk membayar jerih payah kita."

" _I agree with your last statement, but_ , kita bisa ancam untuk membubarkan kelompok. Dengan begitu mungkin ia akan berubah pikiran?" Kata Alice, biarpun itu mustahil.

"Kecuali kamu tak mau aku bersekolah disini lagi."

Rencananya langsung hancur setelah aku selesai mengatakan alasannya, membuat ia terdiam, kembali mengingat statusku sebagai murid yang separuh biaya sekolahnya dibayar menggunakan beasiswa.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Berwald, seolah menantangku.

"Protes, persuasif terhadapnya. Aku akan cari cara untuk mempertahankan kelompok kita tanpa harus memaksaku melakukan hal tak berguna itu. Siapa memangnya yang mau mengurus urusan dengan lembaga-lembaga dan bisa menekan _budget_ dalam tawar menawar selain kita? Kalau ia menginginkan kita untuk terus membantunya, maka bersikaplah dengan etika dan tak memperlakukan kita sebagaimana kelompok biasanya."

Kasem kembali tertawa dari kejauhan. "Hitung-hitung mengisi kuota sosialisasi anda yang sudah lama kosong, ketua. Siapa tahu ada yang mau bergabung dengan kelompok kita. Lagi pula, tulisan yang ada di kertas pengumuman itu seperti apa?"

"Untuk kelompok membaca, dua bulan akan diberikan jika pemimpin dari kelompok mau memerintahkan seluruh anggotanya dan dirinya untuk menghadiri pesta dansa." Ku tiru nada suara si ketua OSIS, sengaja dibuat sangat tak enak di dengar.

"Sebenarnya, hanya anda yang tak mau datang ke pesta dansa bukan?"

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku sudah katakan berulang kali kalau aku memiliki alasan kenapa berhalangan dalam menghadiri pesta."

Alice tersenyum, dan aku tahu jelas alasan dibalik senyuman sinis yang sudah pasti memang sengaja ia tunjukkan, yaitu demi mengumumkan bahwa ada rencana busuk yang ia sembunyikan. Aku hanya menaikkan satu alisku, menunggunya membuka mulut.

"Seluruh _meeting_ dan kegiatan yang berkaitan dengan lembaga sudah aku atur minggu depan, akan padat aku tahu, tetapi tak akan terlalu menyita waktumu."

"Minggu depan adalah minggu bebas, apa yang akan menyita waktuku selain pekerjaan perpus?"

Alice tersenyum, sekali lagi senyuman yang sengaja ia berikan padaku.

"Kita atur nanti, tetapi aku sangat yakin pesta dansa besok akan membuatmu sibuk minggu depan."

* * *

Perjalanan menuju ruang OSIS sebetulnya tak akan memakan banyak waktu, apa lagi ruang Perpus juga terletak di bangunan pertama sekolah, hanya saja letaknya berada di ujung selatan, dan ruang OSIS berdekatan dengan pintu masuk sekolah, yaitu di bagian utara bangunan pertama, tak jauh dari Aula utama sekolah. Banyak koridor yang mengarah ke ruang OSIS dari Perpus, tetapi aku memilih koridor-koridor kecil yang biasanya jarang dilewati karena rata-rata para murid bergengsi dan suka bergaul semua berkumpul atau melewati koridor khusus, mencakup semua hal yang perlu diketahui dalam tur sekolah bersama dengan calon murid atau beberapa orang penting. Koridor khusus memiliki aksen klasik a la kerajaan, biarpun aku tak tahu menggunakan refrensi dari era atau tahun berapa, tetapi yang pasti berbeda dengan dekorasi lainnya. Yang pasti koridor itu sangat luas, jendelanya panjang dan besar, ditutupi tirai yang sekali lagi memiliki aksen royal bak kerajaan, tanaman dengan pot emas, lukisan-lukisan eropa pada zamannya yang sangat memukau, dan _chandelier_ perak. Karpet merah dengan sebuah sulaman emas mungkin memberikan sebuah kesan tersendiri bagi para murid yang bermimpi menjadi selebriti. Mimpi yang terlalu tinggi.

Setelah sampai di koridor besar itu, hanya tinggal dua puluh meter lagi dan aku sampai di ruang tunggu yang berada persis di depan ruang OSIS. Ku perlambat langkahku dan berusaha menikmati cuaca mendung dan udara yang sejuk. Sengaja mengulur waktu supaya aku tak perlu bertemu dengan ketua kelompok lainnya yang totalnya sekitar lima puluhan orang. Beberapanya membuatku tak nyaman, ekstrovert dan hidup di dunia khayal yang membuat mereka begitu percaya diri, dan luar biasa berisik. Beberapanya yang pendiam akan datang malam nanti, tetapi aku yakin ketua OSIS tak akan memiliki waktu karena harus mempersiapkan pesta besok. Tentu saja dasar bodoh. Biarpun seluruh murid tahu kapan akan diadakan sebuah pesta dansa, tanggalnya, bahkan waktunya diselenggarakan, tetapi tetap saja menempelkan pengumuman tersebut sehari sebelum pesta bakalan membuatnya sibuk. Kasihan sekali kelompok yang menjadi " _V_ _olunteer"_ paksa membantu OSIS mempersiapkan semuanya hanya dalam seminggu. Dan aku yakin sekali makanan yang nanti disajikan adalah makanan yang dimasak sendiri oleh kelompok Memasak, karena ketua OSIS terlalu berkelas dan bangga diri untuk meminta _chef_ sekolah mengerjakannya atau memesan katering dari restoran ternama yang menyediakannya. Tetapi dari semua hal tersebut, aku tetap harus berterima kasih terhadap ketua OSIS karena telah memperbanyak murid-murid yang tak dapat hadir di pesta besok karena betapa sibuknya mereka. Aku berharap semua kelompok _volunteer_ kelelahan, maka nyaris seperempat dari seluruh murid sekolah Internasional dan Asrama Hetalia tak akan hadir. Dan keperluanku untuk bersosialisasi, jika itu yang diinginkan oleh ketua OSIS, akan semakin sedikit karena memang orang yang akan diajak bersosialisasi berkurang drastis.

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, aku menghela napas lega karena hanya tinggal satu orang yang sedang duduk di ujung paling kanan kursi merapat ke tembok. Si pria masih belum menyadari keberadaanku, tetapi dari rambutnya yang berwarna Cokeklat Karamel, aku tahu siapa dia.

Feliciano Vargas.

Ia masuk ke lima besar orang paling ku benci di sekolah. Terutama dalam kategori pria. Ekstrovert, banyak bicara, suka menggoda wanita. Seluruh sifat yang paling ku benci dari seseorang. Tetapi bukan itu alasan utama kenapa aku membencinya, dan hal yang paling ku benci darinya pasti akan segera ia tunjukkan saat mengetahui aku disini.

Ku taruh _folder_ berisikan laporan kegiatan kelompok beserta keuangan dan lainnya di meja yang berada di depan kursi paling pojok kiri. Aku melirik kearah Feliciano dan mata kami bertemu. Wajahnya naif, matanya sayu, dan rona di pipinya membuat keseluruhan penampilan wajah tampannya terlihat sangat manis. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, aku langsung dapat melihat bintik-bintik coklat yang mempertegas perbedaan ras kita dan membuatnya semakin tampan. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman bersahabat.

"Veeh… Lama tak jumpa, nona Perpus. Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya?"

"Sangat baik. Kasem seperti biasanya."

Feliciano tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan kelompok Koran Sekolah?"

"Lumayan, Ludwig mengambil alih posisi ketua dan kali ini aku hanya menjadi wakil."

Basa-basi tak berguna telah selesai. Tak perlu lagi untukku berbicara kepadanya dan mencari tahu lebih jauh kenapa ia menjadi wakil. Dan selagi menunggu kelompok terakhir keluar, aku telah mempersiapkan buku sastra. Namun tak lama aku membuka halaman buku tersebut, Feliciano kembali berbicara.

"Apa kamu akan datang ke pesta dansa?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Aku pun melirik kearahnya, menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, kamu sudah tahu alasannya."

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, biarpun tak cukup keras sehingga bisa sampai mengganggu orang yang berada di dalam ruang OSIS, tetapi cukup membuat emosiku mulai mendidih. Bersamaan dengan tawa terbahaknya, ekspresi wajahnya pun berganti menjadi ekspresi wajah yang asli, yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di balik topeng. Ia sembunyikan dari banyak orang, mungkin termasuk Ludwig dan Kiku, teman terdekatnya.

"Kau sangat mengenalku, _sì, sì_. Tetapi sayang sekali, gadis-gadis cantik sudah berbaris memintaku untuk mengajak mereka pergi ke pesta dansa."

Aku mendengus dengan keras secara sengaja, "jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Vargas."

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di meja, menyodorkan tubuhnya kearahku. Matanya tak lagi sayu, kepolosan wajahnya tak lagi berbekas. Dan empat kancing atas pakaiannya sudah terbuka entah kapan ia membukanya. Ia melihatku dengan ekspresi yang aku kira menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku, entah itu hanya topeng lainnya atau ia benar tertarik, tetapi sekali lagi, aku tak perduli apa pun motifnya untuk melakukan apa pun yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Boleh 'kan bermimpi? Lagi pula, untuk dapat meraihmu seharusnya tak sulit. _Una signora_ yang memiliki kelas dan tak mudah ditaklukan itu sangat menggiurkan, kau tahu? Dan menyerah itu tak ada dalam buku milikku asal kau tahu saja."

Jika niatnya menggodaku, tentu saja aku tak akan mudah terlena, akan tetapi, biarpun aku seharusnya sudah kebal, aku tetap wanita normal, dan Feliciano lelaki tampan brengsek yang _playboy_. Jantungku berdetak kencang melihatnya seperti itu, kendatipun aku kini tahu ia tak serius, dan aku juga tak bakalan pernah mau dengannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa sebegitu percaya dirinya? Sudah ku katakan, mimpi yang terlalu tinggi akan merusakmu suatu saat nanti. Membuatmu sinting. Kehilangan akal sehatmu, membunuhmu."

Reaksi Feliciano mengejutkanku. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tetapi matanya teralihkan, melihat ke tempat yang membuatnya kini bersikap sangat tak sopan. Namun sebelum aku memprotes aksinya, ia langsung berbicara.

"Aku setuju. Tergila-gila, kehilangan akal sehatku… Sebetulnya yang percaya diri adalah kamu, dan godaan tersebut membuatku semakin tak tahan."

Orang ini sinting ya?

Tidak. Feliciano memang sinting. Nafsu membuatnya hilang nalar, membuatnya sinting sesintingnya. Aku tak tahu jelas apa pekerjaan orang tuanya hingga tak perduli dengan uang yang mereka buang karena Feliciano dan saudara kembarnya ke sekolah ini hanya untuk menggoda dan memuaskan hasrat remaja mereka.

Aku tak membalas omongannya, hanya menatap matanya dengan emosiku yang nyaris meledak. Karena saat nyaris aku terlena oleh godaannya, aku mulai memperhatikan kata-katanya. Ia melihatku seperti sebuah barang mahal yang nantinya kalau ia sudah bosan, akan ia buang begitu saja, menggantiku dengan gadis lainnya yang terlihat mahal, yang terlihat lebih bagus. Dan apa aku akan menerima perlakuannya terhadapku? TIDAK.

"Feliciano!"

Suara menggelegar Ludwig membuat tekanan dalam suasana langsung buyar seketika. Membuatku lega, tetapi membuat Feliciano yang sempat kaget dan takut, merasa seperti diganggu, biarpun dia tahu ia tak dapat melawan dan tak ada niat untuk melakukannya.

" _Ci vediamo_ di pesta dansa besok. Jangan lupa gunakan gaun yang seksi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ia pun kembali mengancingin pakaian sebelum Ludwig melihat ketidak sopanannya. Akhirnya ia pergi bersama Ludwig, keceriaan palsu dan wajah polosnya kembali terpasang, tetapi ia sempat melirikku dan jujur, perubahan ekspresi yang sebegitu drastis memang sangat impresif.

" _Is there anyone else or should I just close this bloody door myself?_ "

Suara tersebut terdengar lantang dari dalam ruangan, dan pintu ruang OSIS yang sedikit terbuka adalah alasannya. Aku pun bangkit dan mengambil _folder_ kelompokku, merapikan sedikit pakaianku, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan luas persegi panjang yang memiliki sedikit furnitur terlihat begitu simpel dan elegan. Meja kantor yang berada di ujung berlawanan dengan pintu, menyambut siapa pun yang masuk ke ruangan OSIS. Sebuah monitor besar, beberapa dokumen dan _folder_ , kotak pensil, kertas-kertas, cangkir teh, ponsel, dan sebagainya terlihat bagai medan perang di atas meja tersebut. Letaknya berantakan dan tak beraturan. Namun hanya satu yang masih terletak di tempatnya, yaitu papan nama kecil bertuliskan " _Ketua OSIS_ ".

"Arthur." Sapaku.

Arthur balik menapa dengan nada sama datar. "Nona Perpustakaan."

Bajingan satu ini yang menyebutku dengan sebutan tersebut. Saat aku membuat kelompok membaca di bulan kedua tahun pertama, disambut ramah olehnya, tetapi tak lama tiba-tiba petugas perpus mengundurkan diri karena beban pekerjaan yang terlalu tinggi dan hanya ditanggung oleh dua orang saja. Sebetulnya petugas perpus itu juga sudah direncanakan untuk dipecat tak beberapa lama dan tugasnya akan digantikan oleh kelompokku. Semuanya sudah ada rencana dan diatur, banyak anggota yang setuju, bahkan merasa kalau sebaiknya kita memang menggantikan tugas perpustakawan. Hanya saja seperti yang kita tahu, tak semua perusahaan besar, atau sekelompok orang yang memiliki kekuatan dan uang, bekerja dengan transparan. Singkat cerita, kelompok kami tiba-tiba dibebani oleh setumpuk pekerjaan yang tak kelar sedari tahun kemarin dan pekerjaan yang akan datang nantinya. Kami tak diberitahukan soal itu tentu saja, dan hanya tinggal kami berempat yang tersisa, dari lima puluh orang, bahkan mereka yang awalnya mendukung penuh dengan alasan beragam. Bayangkan. Nilaiku, Ber, Alice, dan Kasem nyaris jatuh ke jurang di semester pertama. Kelompok OSIS membantu, tetapi hanya setengah dari pekerjaan satu tahun yang ketinggalan tersebut. Tahu kelompok kami bakal terus terbebani pekerjaan Perpus yang tingkat kesulitan seharusnya nomor dua di sekolah, membuat murid baru ataupun lama tak mau kembali dan bergabung, biarpun ironisnya, mereka meremehkan kami habis-habisan, menganggap pekerjaan kami tak ada apa-apanya. Selesai seluruh pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan pekerja perpus terdahulu, kami akhirnya bisa mengejar ketertinggalan kami. Dan apa yang dilakukan Arthur? Kami butuh minimal lima anggota untuk tetap dapat berdiri sebagai sebuah kelompok! Keparat betul makhluk terkutuk ini! Biarpun aku tahu itu sudah peraturannya, tetapi sikapnya yang seolah-olah buta bahwa kami SUDAH membantu dan tetap membantu setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada kami saat kami mulai mengambil alih tugas perpustakawan. Beberapa kali ku ancam untuk tak lagi mengerjakan pekerjaan perpus karena tertekan dan stress, tetapi dengan begitu distribusi buku pelajaran dan yang berkaitan dengan itu akan terhenti, dan tentu saja, menciptakan sebuah bencana domino. Dan bukannya membuat kami tak terlalu terbebani, atau setidaknya memaksa seseorang menjadi anggota kami, OSIS membiarkan kami begitu saja, namun, tekanan dalam memiliki satu anggota lagi sedikit dikendurkan, biarpun tetap ada.

Sekali lagi, hal tersebut membuat kelompok kami menjadi sasaran _bully_ kelompok lain yang juga memiliki anggota dibawah lima orang. Apa mereka buta? Tetapi aku tak lagi mempersoalkan hal tak masuk akal tersebut karena tak ada waktu untuk mengurus sesuatu yang tak berguna. Hanya saja kerja keras dan dedikasi yang ku berikan kepada pekerjaan sebagai Perpustakawan membuatku di cap nona Perpustakaan olehnya. Ia mengatakan protesku hanya sebuah tong kosong, karena mengira aku menyukai pekerjaanku dan hanya ingin mendapatkan keuntungan darinya. Dan maka dari itu saudara saudari, kebencianku terhadapnya tak akan pernah musnah, dan sudah terukir sangat tegas dalam hati.

"Apa ada lagi urusan selain memberikan sebuah laporan? Protes?"

"Oh kau sangat mengenalku Arthur, aku merasa tersanjung. Dan ya. Ada hal yang ingin ku protes, dan aku tak sedang berada dalam _mood_ untuk menjelaskan lagi hal yang sudah jelas tersebut."

" _There is no need to exaggerate. State your disagreement._ "

"Kehadiran dari anggota lain sudah pasti dapat ku janjikan kepadamu. Tetapi aku? Hanya demi sebuah pesta dansa, kamu memaksa aku datang? Menunda pekerjaanku?"

Arthur masih terfokus pada isi _folder_. "Alice sudah mengaturnya. Jangan menggunakan itu sebagai alasan."

"Dan? Apa hubungannya dengan pesta dansa dan kelompok Perpus? Tak akan ada yang mau bergabung dengan kelompokku, mereka semua sudah tahu betapa penting pekerjaan kami, dan tak mau menerima beban besar tersebut, aku yakin kamu lebih tahu hal tersebut daripada aku."

" _Exactly_. Aku memintamu datang bukan dengan alasan itu, biarpun ada sedikit harapan—."

"Sungguh membuang waktu berharap sesuatu yang mustahil."

Tatapan tajam Arthur membuatku sedikit bergidik, tak lama ekspresinya mengendur saat kembali terfokus pada isi _folder_.

" _I want you to impress the teacher_."

Aku pun seketika mengernyitkan dahi dan memicingkan mata, seratus persen dibahan bakari oleh rasa heran luar biasa.

"Hubungannya?"

" _Are you seriously asking me that?_ " Geramnya, "buat mereka kagum. Tunjukkan kalau kamu memiliki intelek dan berkarisma tinggi—kedua hal tersebut tampaknya sedang tren di kalangan dewasa. Seburuk apapun sifatmu, keduanya menjadi penentu yang penting."

"Oh, itu menjelaskan sangat banyak hal."

" _Throw your sarcasm away._ "

"Kau pikir itu sarkasme?"

Arthur tak mengindahkan omonganku. " _Impress them_ , dan peluang besar kelompokmu kendati memiliki empat anggota, akan disahkan sebagai kelompok yang memiliki lima anggota."

"Bagus. Brilian. Sebaiknya hal itu juga bisa mengurangi waktu kita harus bertemu tiap bulannya."

" _I do feel the same._ " Sindiran sinisnya membuatku tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Tetapi, ada satu lagi yang perlu ku tegaskan. Untuk dapat melaksanakan rencana dan mengurangi peluang kegagalan, ada baiknya jika kamu memberikanku izin untuk menggunakan waktu yang sayangnya tak sedikit." Sebelum sempat Arthur memotongku, aku langsung menjelaskan maksud dari perkataanku barusan. "Dua puluh empat jam sisa waktu hingga pesta dansa besok. Delapan jam yang dibutuhkan untuk tidur, dua jam mempersiapkan diri ditambah makan pagi dan siang. Empat belas jam tersisa. Dua jam akan terpotong oleh sesi mempercantik diri dengan Alice. Dua belas jam, benar? Aku harus bekerja sekuat tenaga merencanakan semuanya SENDIRIAN untuk membuat kagum guru-guru kita, benar?"

" _What are you_ —."

"Jawab!"

"Aku tak bilang kalau kamu harus melakukannya dalam dua belas jam tanpa henti!" Ia pun mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Apa lima jam tak cukup? Kamu itu jenius. Dan jangan jadikan itu alasan!"

Tanganku terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Ah, tentu saja. Kasta tertinggi manusia adalah orang jenius, dan aku salah satunya. Mungkin kamu lupa apa yang terjadi minggu ini, maka persilahkan aku menerangkannya dalam bahasa sesederhana mungkin—karena tampaknya kamu akan melupakannya lagi. Bahwa satu, selama tiga bulan ini aku belajar dengan intensitas tinggi demi, mengisi kekurangan yang terjadi beberapa bulan sebelumnya lantaran tak memiliki rencana matang dalam menyelesaikan tugas perpustakawan yang menumpuk dalam setahun, yang tiba-tiba diberikan tanpa ada pemberitahuan dari jauh-jauh hari. Dan, oh, itu mungkin kenapa kamu berpikir tubuh dan otakku tak berpengaruh apa-apa, karena aku jenius, seorang yang seharusnya bisa segala hal, yang wajib melakukan apa pun yang kamu inginkan biarpun seringkali hal tersebut sama sekali tak melihat keadaanku, karena, yah, aku jenius, iya 'kan—?"

Suara bantingan _folder_ ke meja kayu mahoninya membuatku akhirnya tutup mulut, biarpun aku tak lagi takut jika ia akan mengamuk.

" _Shut up! Shut up! Shut the bloody hell up!_ " Makinya, "buang omong kosong tak bergunamu dasar keparat! Kamu pikir aku juga tidak stress?!"

Napasnya tersengal-sengal, ia pun bersandar di mejanya, meminum habis teh yang masih mengepulkan asap putih. Wajahnya sangat merah bagai tomat. Dan biarpun seharusnya aku senang saat ini karena musuh yang paling ku benci sedang dalam tekanan hebat, aku tak merasakan demikian, justru malah berempati, mungkin karena kami tampaknya berada dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Minggu depan. Bebankan semuanya hari Sabtu minggu depan. Berikan waktu untukku mengetahui dengan pasti target yang harus kubuat terpukau. Setiap guru memiliki standardnya masing-masing. Biarkan aku mempersiapkan semuanya. Berikan aku waktu istirahat, aku lelah."

Aku merasa dikhianati oleh hatiku karena justru malah melunakkan diri demi bajingan satu ini. Tetapi andai aku ada di posisinya, aku mungkin sudah pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen akibat dari serangan panik.

Namun tiba-tiba pintu di banting, biarpun suasana tegang jadi sedikit lebih kendur, namun yang datang adalah pembawa masalah nomor satu di sekolah.

"Alfred…" Geram Arthur.

Berusaha kabur, aku langsung mengambil kertas tugas yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Arthur untuk kelompokku yang ia letakkan di atas mejanya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, aku berusaha mengendap-endap di belakang punggung Arthur, dan berharap saat ia menoleh, ia tak melihatku, dan mungkin dengan ajaib aku tak perlu datang besok! Tidak. Rencana kekanak-kanakan tersebut langsung ketahuan dan ia menampar tanganku, memelototiku seolah ia berkata _"aku belum selesai denganmu!"_

"Yo! _What's up guys?_ " Seru Alfred dengan suara mengganggunya yang menggelegar menggema ke seluruh bagian ruangan.

Arthur memicingkan matanya, dan ia tampaknya juga menyadari satu hal yang sudah ku ketahui sedari kedatangan Alfred. " _You are not here to_ _give me your report did you_ _?_ "

Alfred langsung memberikan gestur pistol menggunakan tangannya, pura-pura menembak kearah kepala Arthur. " _Bullseye!_ "

"TIDAK!" Maki Arthur seketika, "tiga minggu! _THREE BLOODY WEEKS!_ Laporanmu tak ada ditanganku!"

" _I know dude, I know. No need to remind me._ Hari Minggu, setelah pesta dansa. Aku akan langsung datang, _right here_ , membawa dokumen kelompokku."

Kini gantian aku yang memelototi Arthur, mungkin mata besarku tak akan terlalu terlihat dari balik kaca mata Hitam tebalku dan poni. Karena tampaknya ia tak menyadari atau sengaja untuk tak menggubrisku, ku ambil kembali kertas tugas kelompokku, namun sekali lagi Arthur memukul punggung tanganku, memintaku untuk bersabar hingga si biang masalah ini pergi.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengundur begitu lama?!"

" _Duuuuuude!_ Aku harus menyiapkan timku untuk pertandingan bulan depan! Kau kira mudah mempertahankan juara satu?"

"Dan manajermu tak berfungsi?!"

Saat itu, mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung detik hingga pembuluh darah di kening Arthur pecah. Senyuman yang Alfred berikan menunjukkan kalau ada kebusukan yang memang ia lakukan, dan ia sendiri pasti yakin seluruh usaha atau alasannya tak bakalan bisa menutupi atau menyeimbanginya.

"Ayolah, siapa yang tak mau _partner_ nya berdandan setengah-setengah? _And I know you so well, dude,_ pesta dansa itu bukan hanya sebuah pesta." Alfred pun memicingkan matanya, dan senyuman di bibirnya semakin melebar saat tahu Arthur tak bisa menyangkal yang satu itu… Sampai sesuatu yang tak ku duga-duga terjadi. Alfred tiba-tiba melirikku, mengedipkan matanya seolah-olah ia tahu alasanku berada sangat lama dalam ruangan ini. Aku baru tahu kalau kebanyakan dari _playboy_ brengsek di sekolah ini setidaknya sangat cermat dan mudah sekali menyadari sesuatu. Seolah mereka menjadi seorang brengsek itu hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi diri asli mereka yang sebetulnya cerdas dan licik luar biasa?

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Arthur menunduk, menepuk dahinya dengan sangat keras, lalu berbalik memunggungi kami berdua. " _Can you do me a favor? Please just piss off this instant._ "

Alfred mengangkat tangannya tanda kemenangan lalu berlari ke pintu. " _Thanks bro!_ "

"Sampai jumpa di pesta dansa kalian berdua." Katanya lagi saat tiba-tiba memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka, membuat Arthur langsung menutup pintu keras-keras selepas Alfred menarik kepalanya kembali dan pergi, biarpun aku tahu kalau ia berharap bisa memenggal Alfred dengan melakukan itu.

Kedua tanganku sudah terlipat di depan dadaku. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari Arthur. Amarahku karena ketidak adilan yang ia berikan membuatku bisa saja langsung menamparnya saat ini juga. Sebuah penyesalan teramat dalam membuatku benci terhadap diriku sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya aku berempati terhadap makhluk terkutuk bajingan satu ini. Panas wajahku terasa, dan ketukan kakiku sudah jelas menunjukkan rasa ketidak sabaranku enyah dari ruang ini. Ia menyadarinya, tetapi karena ia adalah seorang bajingan, dan tahu aku melihatnya sebagai seorang bajingan, maka ia tak menghiraukannya.

"Jadi—," ia membalikkan badannya, " _where are we before?_ "

"Minggu depan." Jawabku ketus.

"Ah iya, benar." Arthur kali ini membiarkanku memegang erat kertas tugas. Ia pun berjalan menuju balik mejanya, melihat keluar jendela lalu menunduk. " _Make sure they are real impressed_."

"Sebetulnya Alice sempat berkata untuk membubarkan saja kelompok ini." Mataku kembali menerawang wajahnya saat ia telah kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, membaca ekspresinya saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa perubahan tersebut akan mempengaruhi statusku sebagai murid Beasiswa?"

Kesunyian yang datang membuatku curiga terhadap Arthur yang biasanya sangat cerewet, berubah diam dan tak mau membuka mulutnya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat berniat melakukannya, pandangan matanya juga berlari kemana-mana, berusaha untuk tak menemui pandangan mataku, menatap mataku yang sudah terkunci di wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang besar, yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan sangat tak baik, tahu bahwa hal yang ia sembunyikan pasti tak akan aku sukai.

" _Like what I have said, it's all up to the teacher._ " Ia pun menjawab pada akhirnya, "tetapi keputusan ada di tanganmu. Dan aku harap kamu tahu konsekuensi yang akan kamu terima. Bagaimana arogannya seorang guru bisa membuatmu ditendang keluar andai kamu salah mengambil langkah."

Kurasa itu mustahil. Jikalau aku memang berniat membubarkan kelompok biarpun Alice, Ber, dan Kasem akan tetap membantuku, kurasa di mata para guru hanya ada satu, aku tak kompeten dan tak memiliki dedikasi. Biarpun terlihat sangat tak adil, mau tak mau aku harus menuruti peraturan "kasat mata" tersebut. Dan kendatipun merasa sangat tak ingin melakukannya, dalam hatiku, aku tetap berterima kasih secara diam-diam kepada para guru, andai mereka tak ada, mungkin aku tak akan sekuat ini, dan mereka telah membuatku semakin tahu kalau manusia buruk yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri lebih dari apa pun itu sesungguhnya ada, bahkan sikap tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah komitmen. Aku benci mengatakannya, tetapi aku sama, namun aku berharap masih ada kebaikan tersisa dalam hatiku saat aku lulus nanti, biarpun aku meragukannya, karena orang yang paling ku benci memegang peran penting di sekolah ini, mengharuskanku menemuinya secara rutin.

Setelah memastikan kertas laporan kegiatan kelompokku telah diberikan cap oleh Arthur, aku pun langsung berbalik dan membuka pintu, sampai ia tiba-tiba kembali berbicara.

"Oh. Jangan lupa temui Matthew besok, jam setengah delapan. Ia akan memastikan kau datang ke pesta dansa dan tetap berada di pesta hingga selesai."

"Tunggu, apa? Bukannya—?!"

"Apa kau tak baca apa yang telah ku tulis di kertas pengumuman? Aku akan berikan kelonggaran selama dua bulan jika kamu mau menghadiri pesta yang besok. Anggap saja sebagai _backup plan_ seandainya kamu gagal membuat para guru kagum."

"Oh… kamu pikir aku tak bisa membuat para guru kagum? Bahkan tanpa aku harus berpikir besok adalah hari besar sebenarnya, dan tanpa kehadiranku di dekat mereka, ku pastikan mereka akan terkagum-kagum!"

" _Good. I really hope that is true tomorrow. You are dismissed_."

* * *

Entah mungkin aku sinting atau apa, aku telah menantang Feliciano dan Arthur, dua orang yang paling ku benci di sekolah ini, dan membuatku semakin tak mampu menghindari kewajibanku datang ke pesta dansa… Tetapi aku bersyukur serangan panik datang setelah aku keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Kejadiannya sungguh komikal menurutku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku keluar dari ruangan OSIS, dan persis saat itu juga penglihatanku berubah buram, keringat mulai merembas keluar dari kulitku, dan napasku kembali tersengal-sengal, seolah aku menahannya sedari tadi, padahal tidak. Beruntung, tak lama, Timo datang membantu menyingkirkan tubuhku dari depan pintu ruang OSIS. Tak lama kami berpisah, karena ia harus segera menemui Berwald di Perpus, dan aku juga harus mencari Matthew karena tiba-tiba ponselnya tak dapat kuhubungi—lebih tepatnya, tak ia angkat, setelah tujuh kali aku telepon. Aku khawatir tentu saja, ia orang terakhir yang ku benci di sekolah ini, selain karena ia sangat pasif, dan juga sangat tipis… Seperti hantu. Keberadaannya kadang benar-benar tak dapat kurasakan. Jikalau aku menjadi saudari Alfred, aku pun pasti akan sama. Bayangkan, aku bisa mendengarkan isu-isu hangat, informasi rahasia, dan bahkan mungkin mengetahui para murid-murid nakal pelanggar peraturan yang meminum-minuman keras dan merokok. Bayangakan kekuatan yang akan dimiliki dengan seluruh informasi tersebut. Dan aku mengerti, seandaikan aku betul menjadi saudari Alfred, aku akan menjadi kebalikan dari Matthew.

"Francis." Ku panggil siswa berjanggut tipis yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan dua sahabatnya yang sama-sama menyebalkan. Mereka sedang mengokupasi taman kecil yang berada dekat dengan kelas tiga kejurusan IPA, yang memang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap hari.

" _Oui mon cher_ —?"

Mengetahui aku yang memanggilnya, ia pun melihatku dengan ekpresi terkejut yang sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba ia merapikan rambut Emasnya yang panjang lalu berkata.

"Kita kedatangan tamu spesial!"

"Selamat datang putri." Lanjut Gilbert si murid Albino bermata merah Ruby. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan jengkel. "Hentikan tingkah laku konyol kalian. Aku sedang mencari Matthew."

"Williams?" Antonio yang berasal dari Spanyol, yang memiliki kulit nyaris segelap milikku, bertanya dengan nada suaranya yang lugu, lugu betulan. "Tadi ia berada disini, tetapi ia tiba-tiba pergi."

Gilbert terkekeh, "kamu yang menelponnya 'kan? Kamu membuatnya kalang kabut tak karuan saat melihat ponselnya."

Alis mataku bertaut, keheranan, biarpun ada sedikit kecurigaan. "Apa yang menurut kalian membuatnya kalang kabut?"

Pertanyaanku membuat ketiganya tiba-tiba mencari fokus lainnya seolah dengan sengaja mengabaikanku, menutupi sesuatu yang sudah pasti, membuktikan kecurigaanku, biarpun aku tak tahu apa yang sudah pasti tersebut. Akan tetapi aku memiliki sebuah asumsi.

"Ia menyukaiku?" Tanyaku lagi, ku pasang wajah serius.

Benar dugaanku. Ketiganya langsung kembali memandangku dengan ekspresi bercampur aduk.

"Bagaimana bisa tahu?" Francis pun yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Matt, bertanya. Diantara ketiga sekawan tersebut, wajahnya lah yang memiliki ekspresi terkejut senang. Sementara itu kedua temannya membuatku curiga kalau mereka berniat menggunakan rasa suka Matt terhadapku sebagai kesenangan sendiri.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Hanya dia yang sikapnya tak menyebalkan kepadaku."

Gilbert mencibir, "seolah kami pernah melakukan hal menyebalkan terhadapmu eh."

"Barusan yang kamu lakukan itu artinya apa?"

Tak lama aku meninggalkan mereka karena pembicaraan mulai beralih kepadaku karena aku berkata kalau aku tak ada niat memiliki pacar bahkan dengan Matt sekalipun. Akan tetapi, mengetahui kalau Matt menyukaiku membuatku sangat kecewa, juga senang. Senang karena setidaknya ada yang menyukaiku, yang matanya cukup lebar untuk melihatku apa adanya. Kecewa, karena aku mengetahuinya amat sangat terlambat, atau rasa suka Matthew yang datang terlambat. Aku sangat menyukainya, dulu, ia sangat normal ketimbang dari para makhluk-makhluk barbar—murid-murid lelaki lainnya. Sangat tenang, tak berlebihan, dan… Tampan? Tetapi perasaan itu sudah tak ada seraya berjalannya waktu dan tumbuhnya rasa benciku terhadap murid laki-laki. Sungguh sangat mengecewakan, karena aku yakin aku tak akan sanggup menyukainya lagi, menyukai hingga sejauh itu lagi.

Karena terlalu dalam memikirkan masalah mengenai Matt, aku sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Gilbert yang sudah sedari tadi berjalan berdampingan denganku hingga kafeteria bangunan kedua. Saat ia tiba-tiba memanggil namaku keras-keras persis di telinga, barulah aku menyadarinya.

" _Mein gott_ , apa semua wanita itu sangat kasar?" Kesal Gilbert sambil mengelus pipi kirinya yang menjadi tempat aku mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras.

"Jangan mengeneralisasikan wanita seolah kamu kenal semua wanita di dunia ini." Kataku dengan geram karena marah terhadap Gilbert yang membuatku harus melemparkan sebuah tamparan, mengakibatkan tanganku sakit luar biasa. "Itu sama saja denganku berkata kalau semua pria itu lemah hanya karena kamu tak bisa berolahraga dengan baik. Lagipula kalau kamu tak mengagetkanku, aku tak bakalan menamparmu."

Ku acuhkan pelototan Gilbert yang datang setelah aku berkata demikian. Namun saat memasuki kafeteria, kami berdua melihat Ludwig sedang bersama temannya, Honda Kiku, dan ugh… Feliciano. Gilbert pun memilih pergi menemui mereka ketimbang bersamaku, tentu saja, dan aku senang dengan pilihannya. Akan tetapi, setelah aku berbelok mengarah ke sudut-sudut kafeteria yang biasanya dijadikan langganan tempat duduk para kutu buku—termasuk aku—, aku merasakan seorang menatapku begitu menusuknya hingga tubuhku sempat merinding. Dan dugaanku benar, Feliciano menyadari keberadaanku di kafeteria, biarpun ia tadi seharusnya sih tak melihatku masuk karena ia memunggungi pintu masuk, mungkin Gilbert mau membalas dendam dan memberitahukannya kalau ia tadi bersamaku, itu kalau ia tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Feliciano. Tatapannya hanya beberapa detik saja, dan aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya dari melakukan hal tersebut, jadi aku tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau melihat Matthew Williams?"

Pertanyaanku membuat si murid berambut pirang pendek yang sedang duduk di kursi meja kedua dari pojok, melihatku dari balik kacamatanya. Awalnya aku tahu ia tampak jengkel dan berniat mengacuhkan orang yang mengganggunya dari aktifitasnya dengan Laptop kesayangannya, akan tetapi mengetahui aku yang memanggilnya, ia justru terlihat lebih bersahabat dan membuang tatapan ketusnya.

"Oh, hai nona Perpus. Maaf, aku tak terlalu mendengar apa yang kau katakan barusan, kau tahu alasannya." Ia pun kembali melihat ke arah layar Laptopnya, mengabaikanku sepenuhnya.

"Matthew Williams, kamu melihatnya?"

"Ah, Matt, ya Matt, aku mengenalnya, Matthew Williams ya? Hmm… Aku pernah melihatnya, sepertinya, aku tak yakin apa itu hari ini atau kemarin, atau mungkin tahun lalu? Itu adalah sebuah misteri."

Ku tutup Laptopnya, menonton perubahan wajahnya dari kaget, lalu membelalak takut, berubah marah, dan yang membuatku kecewa, ekspresi terakhirnya terlihat sedikit sebal denganku, tetapi ia terlihat tenang.

"Jika kamu tak menghentikan kebiasaanmu menjadi perempuan kasar, tak akan ada yang mau menjadi pacarmu." Kata Eduard dengan nada mengancam khasnya, yang terdengar sangat meyakinkan, "Matthew? Ya, dia tadi disini, pucat pasi, apa yang kamu lakukan terhadapnya?"

"Kamu pikir aku menekannya? Mengancamnya?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana caranya? Lewat telepati? Bertemu saja belum! Aku menelponnya tujuh kali yang tak diangkat kendati ia memegang terus ponselnya. Itu kenapa aku disini sekarang. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

Senyuman tak bisa ku tahan di bibirku saat Ed berdeham sebelum aku sempat pergi biarpun aku telah memunggunginya. Tetapi yang awalnya ku pikir ia akan menyinggung nilai ujianku yang nyaris sempurna, yang tepat berada di bawah Arthur, ia mengejutkanku dengan bertanya.

"Kamu datang ke pesta dansa?"

"Kau lihat sendiri pengumumannya bukan?" Keluhku sambil menarik kursi di sampingnya, duduk dan menyerahkan usahaku berpura-pura tak bersahabat. "Arthur ingin aku membuat para guru terkesan."

Tawa Ed tersembur, "membuat mereka terkesan? Bah! Buang waktu."

"Aku setuju. Dan ia berpikir mungkin dengan begitu kelompokku bisa mengabaikan peraturan yang mengatakan kalau tiap kelompok harus memiliki minimal lima anggota."

"Makin mustahil! Apa Arthur otaknya malfungsi setelah ujian kelulusan?" Tawanya makin keras, biarpun taak cukup keras untuk dapat di dengar oleh murid-murid lainnya yang ada di kafeteria. "Mau ke pesta dansa bersamaku?"

Kali ini tawaku yang tersembur, dan aku tak menahan tawa terbahak-bahakku lagi. "Aku dan kamu? Kamu melucu?"

"Tuh 'kan, aku sudah bilang kamu pasti langsung tahu." Ia pun ikut tertawa, yang membuat satu gelas lagi air kekecewaan dituang dalam hatiku. "Tebak apa? Toris dan Raivis berpikir kita berdua cocok! Yang benar saja! Siapa yang mau dengan perempuan kasar sepertimu?"

Sejujurnya aku tak tahu kalau mereka berdua sempat berkata kalau aku dan dia cocok. Karena kenyataannya kami memang benar cocok. Menyukai hal sama—buku dan komputer—, memiliki pandangan sama, apa lagi yang kurang? Perasaan akan datang nantinya, biarpun entah nomor berapa dia dalam daftar orang paling ku benci, yang pasti ia berada di bagian bawah, tak mendekati Matt dan Timo, tetapi juga jauh dari Arthur dan Ivan. Dan kurasa memang mustahil. Membebani pikiranku dengan hal seperti ini hanya membuang waktu biarpun tetap saja, ada sengatan rasa yang membuat harga diriku sebagai perempuan terlukai.

"Nona Perpus."

Langkahku terhenti saat aku baru saja beranjak dan berniat mencari Matthew kembali. "Ya?"

"Alice… Apa dia sudah diajak oleh seseorang?"

Mungkin ini yang membuat hubunganku dengannya mustahil, aku cukup membencinya hingga aku tak rela memasangkannya dengan Alice, tidak, masih ada pria baik untuk Alice, biarpun Alice sendiri memiliki sikap keras dan kolot, dan Alice denganku memiliki hubungan yang rumit biarpun masih tetap bersahabat.

"Tentu saja, dia itu sama dengan Arthur, sangat populer dikalangan murid-murid bangunan satu." Jawabanku terdengar tanpa belas kasihan jika beranggapan bahwa Eduard teman baikku. "Bagaimana dengan Natalia?"

"Kecuali kamu ingin melihat Toris untuk pertama kalinya memiliki wajah lebih menyeramkan dari Ivan Braginsky, aku akan lakukan. Tetapi aku tak tertarik padanya, saingan cukup ketat, resiko tak sepadan dengan hasil."

Aku tak bisa lagi berkata-kata dan langsung meninggalnya selepas melihat sosok gadis yang menjadi topik pembicaraan singkat kita berada dekat dan yang aku yakini, mendengar perbincangan kita mengenai dirinya. Dan jantungku mulai berdetak cepat lagi, tanda serangan panik akan segera datang, saat melihat mata Violetnya menatapku tajam bagaikan diancam menggunakan ujung runcing tombak. Hanya doa yang dapat kuberikan pada Eduard untuk keselamatannya yang terancam tak lama lagi. Memang sebuah kesalahan menyinggung nama Natalia dalam pembicaraan kami. Kakaknya yang seekor Beruang tentu membuatnya juga seekor Beruang ganas haus darah. Tatapan penuh ancaman yang ia berikan padaku tadi selain membuat serangan panik kembali datang, Ed mengancamku lewat pesan singkat setelah aku sudah berada sangat jauh, kalau ia akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapku yang akan ku sesali, dan yang terakhir, aku tak bisa berhenti lari karena tampaknya sesaat sebelum serangan panikku datang, aku merasakan tubuhku dialiri adrenalin karena rasa takut terhadap Natalia, yang justru terpompa ke seluruh tubuh, membuatku jadi makin tak bisa mengontrol besarnya tenaga yang datang tiba-tiba. Alhasil paru-paru dan jantungku rasanya seperti akan pecah, dan aku sudah terkapar di kursi batu yang diukir cantik di taman belakang bangunan empat.

"Aku mati sajalah..." Kataku dengan erangan di sela-sela napas yang tersengal hebat. Namun tiba-tiba tangan terulur entah dari mana, menawarkanku pisau lipat _Swiss_ yang tampaknya dibuat khusus dengan plastik pelindung bergambarkan bendera Norwegia. Sudah jelas siapa pemilik pisau tersebut dan tangan kurus berkulit seputih salju.

Ku tepis pemberiannya tersebut dan mengangkat tubuhku supaya dapat duduk dan melihat orang itu dengan jelas. "Apa maksudmu menawarkan itu, Lukas?"

"Kamu terlihat sekarat seperti itu, siapa yang tega?"

"Dan tak perduli jika mendukung aksi bunuh diri itu melanggar hukum?"

"Mau tidak pisaunya?"

"Gratis?"

Lukas menaruhnya kembali di saku celana panjangnya. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau dan memejamkan matanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak, seolah ia sudah biasa tidur disini karena siapa yang dapat tahu kalau rerumputan di taman ini tak ada ulatnya? Atau setidaknya tak ada kotoran atau debu dari sepatu murid lainnya? Sebegitu terbiasanya hingga ia sangat yakin kalau alat penyiram rumput otomatis tak akan menyala pada jam segini dan membuat tanah lembab dan basah, yang bisa meninggalkan bercak cokelat kotor di kemeja putih miliknya?

Serangan panikku hilang saat kesunyian sudah berlangsung selama lima menit dan berubah menjadi ketenangan yang canggung. Aku tak mengenal Lukas kendati berada dalam kelas yang sama, dan duduk bersampingan. Ia selalu diam, kami hanya berkomunikasi saat pertama kali berkenalan, selepasnya, ia selalu bersama gengnya, Timo, Berwald, Emil—adiknya, Matthias, dan murid baru, Peter Kirkland, adik laki-laki Arthur. Kecuali dari yang diceritakan oleh Ber dan Timo, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Demi mengusir rasa canggung yang kini mulai membuatku agak tertekan, aku membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan.

"Pesta dansa nanti, kamu datang?"

"Entah. Timo dan Matthias memaksa. Bahkan kamu juga?"

"Juga apa? Aku hanya bertanya."

"Kalau begitu pergi sana."

Bahkan dia bersikap menyebalkan eh.

"Sayangnya kamu tak memiliki otoritas untuk mengusirku, properti ini milik sekolah."

Tiba-tiba ia bergelinding menjauh dariku, memunggungiku bagai seorang bocah yang sedang merajuk karena ibunya tak mau membelikan permen untuknya. Akan tetapi aku lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan tenagaku mencari Matthew ketimbang berusaha bersosialisasi dengan spesies satu ini, jadi aku bangkit dan pergi sambil berbisik minta maaf telah mengganggunya tidur siang.

"Apa yang kamu katakan barusan? Maaf? Barusan nona Perpustakaan minta maaf?"

Oh, jadi hanya aku yang tak mengenalnya, karena tampaknya ia mengenalku dengan sangat baik.

"Ku tarik kembali!"

 _Lady in Red, bersambung..._

* * *

 _-_ Russia:

 _Zhdat' =_ Tunggu

 _Spasibo =_ Terima kasih

-Italia:

 _Una signora_ = Seorang wanita/perempuan

 _Ci vediamo =_ Sampai jumpa

-Prussia:

 _Mein gott =_ Tuhanku!

* * *

 ** _Author's corner:_**

Halo! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Silhouette of Lady in Dress (SLD)! Panjang ya? Saya ga bisa nahan tangan saya untuk terus nulis, jadinya agak lebih panjang dari rencana. Cerita ini fokusnya pada reverse harem, dan Nona Perpustakaan itu OC saya, bisa juga dijadikan julukan untuk Reader bagi yang ingin terjun masuk ke dalam ceritanya. :)


	2. Chapter 1, Lady in Red pt 2

_**Silhouette of Lady in Dress.**_

 _Chapter one, Lady in Red._

 **Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Reverse Harem.**

* * *

 _06:30 PM, Sabtu._

Aku akui, aku mulai mencandu buku semenjak duduk di bangku SMA. Biarpun buku, terutama sastra, mengajarkan macam-macam, termasuk filosofi dan bahasa, menurutku tetap saja membaca terlalu banyak bisa memberikan efek samping yang buruk. Mata contohnya. Dan waktu. Aku sama sekali tak sadar dan terlalu mendalami buku hingga saat pertama kali aku membaca, yaitu pukul satu siang, dan saat aku melihat kearah jam lagi, yang membuatku yakin dapat mengatakan bahwa buku bisa menjadi mesin waktu, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, dan pesta dansa akan dimulai jam delapan. Merias diri mungkin tak akan memakan hingga satu jam, tetapi perjalanan dari bangunan asrama ke bangunan sekolah bisa memakan setengah jam biarpun sudah berlari. Sialnya aku tak memiliki sepeda. Akibatnya, aku tergeletak dengan napas yang menderu, kening berkeringat, dan tubuh lemas luar biasa saat sampai di ruang rias.

"Sudah aku bilang! Nyalakan _alarm_ ponselmu yang berisik itu dan pasang jam setengah enam! _And now look, what time is it now?!_ "

Tak ada lagi tenaga untukku memperdebatkan hal yang dimaki oleh Alice. Aku melakukan apa yang ia instruksikan, tetapi tanpa sadar aku mematikan alarm ponselku dan lanjut membaca buku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dimaki olehnya, sementara aku sendiri berusaha melap keringat dan membuka pakaian. Dalam ruangan tersebut, ruang persegi yang tak terlalu besar, yang seharusnya menjadi ruang rapat bagi sebuah kelompok, diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Alice dan—entah bagaimana, penuh dengan peralatan rias dan gaun-gaun yang beberapanya dipakaikan pada manekin kayu yang juga mampu dipertanyakan keberadaannya. Kata Alice, tak hanya aku yang dirias olehnya, beberapa teman lainnya juga datang meminjam gaun miliknya.

"Tetapi aku sudah menyiapkan gaun khusus hanya untukmu. _Since you are my best friend_."

"Aww."

Pipi Alice berubah merah padam. Masih sibuk merapikan gaun miliknya dan gaun yang ia pinjamkan untukku.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan semua gaun ini? Milikmu?" Tanyaku sembari memakai korset hitam kematian yang ketatnya luar biasa.

" _Some does, most from mum's and nana's_. Dan nenek dari nenekku, neneknya nenek moyangku. Ya begitulah." Jelasnya, sambil membantuku mengikat tali korset yang terletak di punggung. "Aku sudah berjanji akan membersihkan dan mengembalikannya hingga terlihat seperti baru, tetapi _mum_ dan _nana_ tak mau meminjamkan gaun yang lebih bagus."

"Lebih bagus? Ini sudah sangat—," napasku tercekat seketika saat Alice mengikat tali terakhir yang mengencangkan bagian dada.

Alice tertawa jahil, " _whoops, sorry_. Terlalu kencang ya?"

"Sinting!"

"Pakai _crinoline_ yang itu," tunjuk Alice selesai membantuku, sementara ia sendiri memakai kerangka rok yang akan membuat rok gaun terlihat menggembung, yang ia tadi sebutkan sebagai _crinoline_. "Sudah menemukan Matty?"

Aku menggeleng, berusaha mengikat tali _crinonline_ di pinggulku. "Tetapi ia memberikanku pesan singkat kalau ia meminta maaf karena tak mau mengangkat panggilan telepon dariku, dan akan menemuiku di pintu masuk aula utama."

" _Good._ "

Gaun hijau Alice memiliki rok pendek dibawah lutut. Aksennya tentu saja sangat Inggris dan penuh renda putih. Jadi siapa pun yang melihat Alice akan buta seketika saking terang dan menyakitkan warnanya. Mencolok, katanya, terlalu mencolok, kataku. Tetapi saat ia mengenakannya, dengan kulitnya yang putih merona, aku langsung terpana dengan kecantikan yang tiba-tiba terpancar. Rambut pirang _Ash_ nya jadi terlihat menojol. Ditambah lagi dengan gaya rambut yang sangat cocok dengan tema pesta yang formal. Keseluruhan penampilan Alice dapat ku definisikan menjadi dua kata, Klasik dan Elegan.

"Kamu bisa menata rambutmu sendiri?"

"Ya, berangkatlah terlebih dahulu." Jawabku, melihat gaun yang Alice pinjamkan kepadaku, keheranan bagaimana aku akan masuk ke dalamnya. "Oh iya, siapa yang menjadi pasanganmu?"

"Francis."

"HAH?!"

" _I am going!_ "

Francis?! Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Arthur sangat membencinya? Bukannya ia juga sama? Tetapi ada satu memori dimana aku sedang berada di bangunan ketiga, dekat kelas langganan Francis, dan aku melihat mereka berdua, bersama, tak terlihat terlalu dekat, tetapi tak juga terlalu jauh atau saling membenci seperti yang biasanya mereka tunjukkan dengan sangat jelas. Mereka berbicara sesuatu yang tak dapat ku dengar, tetapi keduanya mengangguk setuju lalu pergi begitu saja. Apa itu awal mulanya? Akan ku cari tahu lebih jauh setelah pesta dansa.

Akan tetapi, saat aku memasangkan gaun berwarna merah _Scarlet_ itu pada manekin, aku tercengang. Gaun dengan aksen warna merah dan hitam itu terlihat lebih menonjolkan lekuk tubuh perempuan di bagian atasnya, sementara itu rok gaun tersebut sangat panjang di bagian belakangnya. Potongan lengannya sepanjang siku, beberapa lapis kain dan renda hitam akan menjuntai panjang hingga pergelangan tangan, tetapi tak akan menutupi lengan. Dua kata, Elegan dan Misterius. Aku jatuh cinta. Dan aku jadi semakin sayang pada Alice, satu lagi alasan kuat untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi antaranya dan si _playboy_ Francis. Tak akan ku biarkan Francis melukainya.

* * *

 _08:00 PM_.

Oh Alice oh Alice. Andai ia memberitahukanku dimana jepit dan peralatan lainnya untuk menata rambut, aku tak akan telat! Sialan! Dan ternyata saat menggunakan gaun, roknya sempat tersangkut beberapa kali pada _crinoline_ , membuatku harus merapikannya dengan susah payah. Ada satu kejadian dimana aku tak sengaja menarik rok terlalu keras dan nyaris membuat _crinoline_ terbalik. Dan sekarang aku telat menemui Matthew, aku hanya berharap ia masih berada di pintu masuk Aula menungguku... Aku rasa itu tak mungkin. Ia juga tak membalas pesan singkatku yang ku kirim empat puluh lima menit lalu.

"Ayolah Matt, angkat..." Bisikku sambil melihat ponselku dengan pasrah. Tiga puluh kali. Tak satu pun diangkat olehnya tentu saja, hingga membuatku sempat berpikir kalau sebenarnya ia gaptek dan berusaha mengangkat panggilan teleponku, tetapi tetap tak bisa, dan itu yang membuatnya kalang kabut kemarin.

Di Koridor khusus sama sekali tak ada orang, lampu juga sengaja dimatikan supaya pencahayaan di Aula dapat semaksimal mungkin. Biarpun terlihat anggun dengan rok panjang, aku baru menyadari minusnya, saat dipakai untuk berlari, mengangkat roknya butuh tenaga luar biasa, padahal saat mengenakannya tadi tak terasa berat sama sekali. Bayangkan jika koridor dipenuhi murid-murid lainnya yang juga mengenakan gaun.

"Alice juga tak menjawab hah?" Kesalku saat panggilan teleponku tak juga ia angkat. Lalu aku pun sampai di pintu ke gang kecil yang menjadi jalan paling dekat menuju ke Aula, dan menemukannya terkunci rapat. Terdapat kertas yang ditempelkan pada pintu dan bertuliskan, "Koridor ditutup sementara untuk Pesta Dansa."

Ditutup sementara _untuk_ Pesta Dansa? Memangnya pesta dansanya diadakan di gang ini?! Tetapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali memutar arah. Topeng juga terasa mengganggu sekali, ditambah aku harus menggunakan Lensa Kontak karenanya, dan aku tak terbiasa sama sekali. Sambil terus berlari dengan susah payah menuju Aula, aku terus-terusan mencoba menghubungi Matthew. Akan tetapi, hasilnya tetap saja sama, nihil.

"Masih tak diangkat juga? Apa musik di Aula sebegitu—."

Ya. Sesampainya aku di perempatan yang jauhnya ada dua puluhan meter dari pintu masuk Aula, aku sudah dapat mendengar suara musik, biarpun pelan. Tetapi bayangkan, dua puluhan meter, bagaimana jika sudah berada dalam Aula? Dan lagi Arthur memintaku terus hadir hingga selesai, kapan selesainya? Bagaimana jika selesainya saat sudah menjelang pagi? Jam empat misalnya? Seperti tahun lalu? Aku saja tak dapat mendengar dengan baik hingga beberapa hari setelahnya, padahal lagu yang diperdengarkan tak sebesar ini. Oh dan aku yakin pasti Arthur meminta kelompok Orkestra untuk bermain. Dengan alat musik sungguhan. Yang sekali lagi, tak seperti tahun lalu yang hanya menggunakan _Sound System_ saja dan kaset musik pinjaman.

Langkahku terhenti karena tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup saat sudah berada sangat dekat dengan pintu masuk Aula yang gigantis, yang satu pintunya terbuka sedikit, cukup untuk dapat dilewati para murid. Apa yang aku harus lakukan jika sudah berada di dalamnya? Bersosialisasi tampaknya cukup sulit karena suara musik _Waltz_ yang dimainkan terdengar sangat, luar biasa keras. Dan saat aku mengintip ke dalam, ada ratusan murid yang sedang berdansa, makan, dan berbaur. Sulit bagiku mencari Alice, apa lagi Matthew yang tak ku ketahui rupanya dalam balutan tuksedo.

Alice oh Alice... Matthew oh Matthew... dimana kalian?! Jangan buat aku mencari kalian yang berada dalam lautan manusia yang juga bertopeng, betul-betul bertopeng tersebut! Jangan buat aku melakukan hal merepotkan tersebut... dan lagi... oh tidak. Serangan panikku kembali... aku pun langsung menarik diri, bersandar pada tembok dan mulai merasa sesak napas.

"Tamat riwayat kalian... hah... Alice... Matthew... awas kalian berdua... uhuk uhuk!"

Aku tak bisa bertahan disini hingga serangan panik hilang, kurasa taman belakang bangunan keempat akan menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menikmati malam yang indah ini. Jadi dalam perjalanan menuju tempat itu, aku bisa menenangkan diri sejenak, sambil menikmati malam yang tenang, jauh dari makhluk-makhluk ekstrovert yang sedang bersuka cita. Lagi pula aku tak akan mengambil resiko megap-megap di tengah kerumunan, yang justru malah membuatku makin tak bisa bernapas, bagaimana kalau aku sampai pingsan? Julukanku nanti pasti akan berubah menjadi Nona Pingsan, dan aku akan sangat tak menghargai itu.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, aku pun membuka kipas yang kata Alice menjadi aksesoris pasangan untuk gaun ini, dan menutupi mulutku dengannya. Lalu aku berusaha menegakkan diriku, membetulkan posturku yang membuat korset kini terasa sedikit mengendur, sekalian berjalan-jalan memutari bangunan utama, siapa tahu salah satu dari Alice atau Matthew mencariku dan menghubungi ponselku, jadi aku tak perlu terlalu jauh untuk dapat kembali ke Aula utama.

Saat serangan panikku sedikit mereda, aku pun mulai memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela yang, luar biasa. Aku terpana dengan keindahan taman utama sekolah yang sangat cantik dibawah sinar rembulan. Dan ketenangan tersebut membuatku sempat terkaget melihat pantulan rupaku di kaca, seorang wanita cantik yang tak diketahui identitasnya, yang mengingatkanku pada diriku waktu masih duduk di bangku SMP. Betapa berbedanya aku yang dulu dengan sekarang. Padahal dulu aku seperti Michelle dengan bumbu Alice, sangat ceria dan tukang gosip. Biarpun begitu aku tak pernah terkena masalah, tak ada yang sebegitu membenciku, dan aku populer karenanya.

Sekarang?

Arthur dan Feliciano, kami saling membenci satu sama lainnya, dan aku nyaris lupa bagaimana aku bisa sebegitu membenci mereka karena aku selalu menemukan alasan baru untuk semakin tak menyukai mereka. Ivan, mungkin satu-satunya yang secara buka-bukaan menekanku, dan alasanku membencinyalah yang paling jelas. Alfred dan Eduard, aku tak terlalu membenci keduanya, kami memiliki hubungan netral, setidaknya aku berpikir seperti itu, tetapi keduanya jelas tak menganggapku sebagai temannya. Orang-orang terdekatku, Alice, Berwald, Matthew, dan Kasem... aku bukan yang nomor satu bagi mereka. Jangankan Lukas.

Kalau aku berubah, setidaknya mencoba berubah... apa hubunganku dan pandangan mereka terhadapku akan berubah pula?

Namun aku langsung bersiaga saat mendengar dua suara langkah yang mendekat. Aku pun mengintip dari balik kipas, dan melihat dua sosok lelaki mengenakan setelan formal yang perbedaannya sangat kontras. Dan saat aku melihat wajah mereka, berusaha mengenenali siapa yang berada di balik topeng, betapa terkejutnya aku saat menyadari keduanya adalah Arthur dan Alfred. Mereka berdua, makhluk paling bebal yang ku benci, terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan dengan gaya pakaian mereka yang khas. Arthur mengenakan tuksedo tradisional beraksen Inggris kental yang dengan tegas menyatakan kalau ia memang memiliki kelas. Sementara Alfred, mengenakan kemeja coklat dan rompi berwarna hitam. Tiga kancing kemejanya terbuka dan dasi yang ia kenakan dibuat kendur dan berantakan, memberikan kesan _Liar_ yang pasti membuat para penggemarnya menjerit histeris.

"— _you twat! I said no!_ "

" _Duuude,_ kamu sendiri yang bilang aku boleh pergi."

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk enyah, bukan memberikan waktu lagi _dimwit!_ Kamu sendiri yang bilang besok! Jika kamu tak membawa semua laporan dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya, terpaksa aku melarang kelompokmu untuk ikut pertandingan nanti!"

Sialan! Kebetulan macam apa ini?! Kenapa mereka berdua? Oke, tenang, aku bisa mengelabui mereka dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, tanpa mereka tahu ini aku. Aku pun melipat kipas yang menutupi mulutku, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tanganku yang tersandar manis di bagian ulu hati. Ku tarik napasku dalam-dalam, lalu berjalan menjauhi bagian kiri jalan yang dekat jendela, menjauhi mereka yang berada di jalur tersebut. Mereka tak bakalan mengenali ini aku selain karena aku tak mengenakan kaca mata tebalku yang ikonik, juga karena bahkan aku sendiri tak mengenali ini aku saat tadi melihat refleksi diriku di kaca. Hanya perlu berjalan perlahan dan anggun, tak perlu terburu-buru, mereka toh tak akan perduli—Alfred mungkin akan melirikku, tetapi kekasihnya saat ini, si gadis manajer sudah jelas dua tiga kali lebih cantik dari sosokku saat ini. Dan saat aku sudah melewati mereka, aku akan mempercepat langkahku dan pergi sebelum mereka tertarik perhatiannya akan keberadaanku yang seharusnya di dalam Aula.

"Pokoknya laporan harus sudah ada di meja kantorku besok! _Now we are done with our discussion, if you may!_ _Pardon me, lady?_ "

Tiba-tiba Arthur menyetopku, dengan cepat ia berjalan ke hadapanku dan sedikit membungkuk. Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa—...?!

"Mungkin _lady_ lupa, tetapi pestanya ada di Aula utama sekolah. _And, I am sure you wouldn't mind for me to escort you there and have a pleasant conversation just between the both of us?_ "

Aku sedikit lega karena ia benar-benar tak menyadari siapa aku dari balik topeng, tapi saat ia selesai mengatakan hal tersebut dan menawarkan tangannya, aku langsung seketika berpikir ia sinting. Sebegitu berbedanya kah aku dengan yang biasanya? Sebegitu baik topengku bekerja hingga bahkan ia terlena?

"Oi oi Arthy, jangan mengganggu gadis itu..." Alfred datang mendekatiku, "dari pada bersama bapak tua yang kuno ini, bagaimana kalau denganku? _Wild and sexy over old and rusty, no?_ "

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini? Mungkin benar kata Eduard, dan tak hanya Arthur saja, tampaknya Alfred juga mengalami malfungsi parah pada otaknya.

" _For the love of_ —... jaga sopan santunmu di depan seorang wanita! _Pardon my rude cousin, and please do ignore him._ Mari, ku antar ke Aula? Atau mungkin _lady_ ingin berkeliling dulu sebelum dansa dimulai? _Enjoying the calm and beautiful night with me?_ "

" _With you? Don't joke around old man_. Apa yang seru dengan berjalan-jalan? _Lets go girl, lets enjoy the party with your hero!_ "

"Alfred Jones!"

Bisa sinting jika aku terus berada di dekat mereka, aku harus mencari cara untuk kabur. Sementara mereka sibuk berdebat sendiri, aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang tampaknya baru saja keluar dari Aula dan memberikanku sebuah ide. Aku menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sebaliknya dari koridor dengan tak mengeluarkan suaraku, takut mereka mengenaliku.

" _What is it lady?_ " Arthur bodohnya malah memperhatikan tanganku, "tanganmu gemetaran... _lady?_ "

Kedua lelaki tolol itu menoleh kearah yang ku tunjuk, dan seketika itu aku langsung berbalik berjalan cepat menuju persimpangan, berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara, biarpun seharusnya sih tak mungkin jika aku berjalan di bagian paling tebal dari karpet merah. Ku lepas sepatu hak tinggiku setelah berhasil kabur, menyelipkannya di sela-sela tembok dan meja penghias, petugas bersih-bersih akan datang hari senin 'kan? Aku akan mengambilnya besok. Setelahnya, aku berlari sambil mengangkat rokku tinggi-tinggi, membiarkan bagian bawah _crinoline_ terlihat dan sedikit terangkat. Dan samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar suara Arthur dan Alfred yang telah lama menyadari hilangnya keberadaanku dan tampaknya tak menyerah untuk mencari. Dari pembicaraan mereka, aku menangkap kalimat ini;

" _She's shaking so badly, something is wrong with her, or something is chasing her._ " Kata Arthur.

" _Or, she loves the thrill of hide and seek with a hot dude like me. And I will catch her, just you see._ "

Arthur benar, aku dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu, monster yang awalnya tak perduli denganku, tiba-tiba kini sangat haus akan darahku. Dua keparat yang kini membuatku makin benci terhadap mereka. Biarpun halangan pertama sudah disingkirkan, yaitu sepatu hak tinggi, kini datang halangan kedua, _crinoline_. Beratnya rok yang disangga oleh _crinoline_ membuat lariku tak seimbang karena panjang kerangka hanya selutut, ditambah dengan rok bagian belakangnya sangat panjang. Setelah menurutku keadaan sudah sedikit aman, aku menoleh ke balik punggungku, memastikan kedua makhluk itu tak lagi mengikutiku. Yakin situasi telah aman terkendali, aku merencanakan cara untuk melenyapkan halangan kedua. Hal yang aku hanya perlu lakukan adalah berlari ke bangunan kedua, berganti pakaian, lalu kembali ke asrama, menikmati dua belas jam tidur di kasur yang empuk tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Sempurna.

"Aduh!"

Hidungku serasa nyaris patah, menghantam langsung sesuatu yang keras dan menjulang tinggi. Karena tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, tampaknya aku menabrak tembok yang ada persis di depanku... Tunggu... tak ada tembok... aku masih ada di koridor... ada bayangan besar yang tiba-tiba berbelok di persimpangan...

" _Ostorozhnym!_ " Tangan putih besar menangkap bahuku saat aku nyaris terjungkang ke belakang, genggaman tangannya sangat kuat tetapi juga lembut.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ivan!" Spontan aku menyebutkan namanya saat melihat wajahnya tanpa topeng, juga karena keterkejutanku akan keberadaannya yang tak terduga.

" _Da._ Aku Ivan, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Terpana. Setelah kaget, kali ini aku dibuat terpana. Si beruang Russia yang mengenakan kemeja bergaris, rompi coklat, dan pita kupu-kupu mampu membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia, bidadari malah, saking tampannya. Ia juga masih mengenakan syal kremnya yang kali ini hanya dililitkan di bahunya dan terlihat rapi. Kesan kuno dan klasik, tetapi menawan.

"Kita... kamu, kamu tak mengenalku. Maaf. Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu." Kataku dengan suara yang dibuat-buat supaya tak menyerupai suaraku yang biasanya. Tetapi saat aku melepaskan genggamannya di bahuku, ia justru malah menggenggam pergelangan tanganku... sialan, bahkan Ivan juga?

"Setidaknya," katanya perlahan dan lembut, "bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

Tampaknya gaun Alice disematkan sebuah kutukan oleh seseorang, dan siapa pun yang mengenakannya akan menarik perhatian orang yang paling dibenci. Aku hanya menggigit bibirku, karena tiba-tiba otakku tak bekerja saat aku berusaha mencari nama.

"Mi—," awalnya aku ingin menyebutkan Michelle, tetapi aku tak ingin ia menjadi incaran si beruang Russia, ia terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan kesialan itu. "Mira."

Genggaman tangannya berubah erat dan menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu bukan itu namamu." Matanya menatap mataku dengan dalam, "apa kamu takut padaku?"

Aku SANGAT takut denganmu, terima kasih. Tetapi bagaimana bisa si beruang berubah menjadi seorang pangeran seperti ini? Apa sebetulnya ia memang seperti ini? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ada puluhan murid yang juga ia tindas, jadi aku yakin ia hanya terlihat seperti ini pada seorang yang menurutnya cantik, tetapi itu bukan urusanku. Sifatnya tetap saja seenaknya ya?

Suara Arthur dan Alfred yang sedang bertengkar sudah dapat ku dengar dari kejauhan, dan Ivan menyadari hal tersebut. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kami, mencari dari mana suara tersebut datang tanpa melepaskan tanganku, bahkan tarikan tanganku yang liar seperti bukan apa-apa untuknya.

"Apa mereka mencarimu?" Nada suaranya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang nyata. Ia mampu mengagetkanku dua kali malam ini. Betul-betul kaget. Aku sungguh tak tahu dengan siapa aku berbicara saat ini, apa mungkin Ivan memiliki kembaran? Aku dengar sepupu laki-lakinya, yaitu kakak laki-laki Irunya, mirip dengannya, apa ia bukan Ivan tetapi sepupunya? Sejak kapan ia bisa bersikap sebaik ini?

Suara Arthur dan Alfred membuatku semakin panik, dan aku pun dapat melepaskan tanganku dalam satu tarikan karena aku mengenakan sarung tangan. Dengan segera aku langsung berlari menjauh, dan anehnya, Ivan tak mengejarku. Dan sekali lagi, aku dapat mendengar percakapan Arthur, Alfred, dan Ivan sebelum aku betul-betul jauh dari mereka.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Alfred, "hei, Ivan, kau melihatnya?"

Tampaknya saat ditanyai begitu, Ivan menyembunyikan sarung tanganku yang terlepas, aku tak yakin motifnya apa melakukan itu karena ingin melindungiku atau mungkin ia memiliki rencana dengan sarung tangan tersebut. "Melihat siapa?"

Disini, Arthur tahu Ivan menyembunyikan sarung tangan hitamku. " _You have her glove... where is she?_ "

Setelah itu aku tak lagi dapat mereka kalimat yang dikatakan Ivan. Akan tetapi aku tak perduli lagi, berada lebih lama lagi disini demi menguping tak dapat membayar resiko tertangkap.

* * *

 _08:25 PM_.

Aku bersandar pada pintu ruang rapat nomor tujuh belas. Aku sudah tak perduli lagi jika ketiga monster itu masih mengejarku atau tidak, yang pasti, rencanaku untuk dapat kembali ke asrama gagal total. Pintu dikunci, entah siapa yang memegang kuncinya sekarang, dan kunci cadangan ada di ruang OSIS. Aku tak sebodoh itu, menyusup ke ruang OSIS hanya demi kunci apa lagi saat ini aku sedang diburu oleh ketuanya. Jika aku berkeras untuk ingin tetap kembali ke asrama, bakal sangat mustahil dengan kostum seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga seorang yang ku kenal datang, biarpun sekali lagi, itu mustahil. Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan keluar dari bangunan dan bersembunyi di taman belakang bangunan keempat, hingga malam mungkin? Aku akan mengecek ruang rapat beberapa jam sekali hingga akhirnya aku bisa berganti pakaian dan pulang.

Selama perjalanan keluar bangunan kedua, aku sempat berpikir beberapa saat. Kenapa serangan panikku tak datang? Padahal biasanya aku terkena serangan saat dalam suasana genting. Apa karena aku tahu mereka tak tahu ini aku? Maka aku percaya diri mereka tak akan bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasanya? Seandainya mereka tahu ini aku, apa mereka akan kembali bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya? Atau ada yang berubah? Aku ingin mencari tahu hanya karena iseng dan untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran. Jika mereka tak mengubah sikap mereka terhadapku yang biasanya, aku akui mereka memang pantas ku hargai karena konsisten dan tidak tiba-tiba berubah hanya karena aku... terlihat cantik?

"Veeh?"

Tubuhku seketika membeku mendengar suara yang luar biasa familiar tersebut. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dengan panik, mencari dimana si pemilik suara. Oh tidak, jangan sampai Feliciano juga, tetapi jika memang ia juga tertarik perhatiannya, maka aku benar kalau gaun ini dikutuk. Tidak, aku memang tidak melupakan kalau ia adalah seorang _playboy_ yang bisa melahap siapa saja _,_ _bisa_ , bukan berarti dia harus. Ia tak mendekati Michelle atau Lucille. Ia juga tak mendekati Elizaveta yang sangat menawan.

" _Sei un Angelo_?"

Ia pun muncul dari balik pilar besar di teras. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru dan rompi coklat, hampir mirip dengan gaya Alfred, hanya saja, Feliciano tak menggunakan dasi, dan hanya dua kancing yang ia biarkan terbuka. Untung aku entah kenapa sudah terbiasa dengan tiba-tiba-ada-pria-tampan-yang-biasanya-tidak-terlalu-dan-sekarang-ada-di-depanku, jadi saat melihat Feliciano yang sudah menawan, aku tak terlalu terpana lagi.

" _Tu davvero sei uno!_ "

Aku tahu beberapa bahasa Italia, tetapi saat ia sepenuhnya berbicara menggunakan bahasa itu, aku tak dapat mengerti artinya. Tetapi biar ku tebak, _Angelo_ itu artinya Bidadari bukan?

"Sebuah takdir bisa bertemu dengan seorang bidadari!" Katanya dengan nada ceria palsu yang biasanya ia gunakan. Benar tebakanku. "Veeh... siapa namamu?"

Topeng coklat yang ia gunakan sama dengan topeng yang ia kenakan tahun lalu. Dan jika dilihat dari dekat dan dibantu oleh cahaya lampu malam, aku bisa melihat detail yang menegaskan kalau topeng itu tak ia rawat dengan baik.

"Apa kamu tak bisa berbicara?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia berjalan semakin mendekat, akan tetapi, melihatku berjalan mundur saat ia maju satu langkah kearahku, membuatnya berhenti mendekat. "Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, _bella donna_."

Separuh dari alasanku menjauh darimu memang karena kamu akan melakukan APA-APA terhadapku andai kamu berhasil menangkapku, sama seperti yang dilakukan Ivan, dan yang akan dilakukan oleh Alfred dan Arthur jika mereka berhasil menangkapku. Tetapi sikapnya yang tak memaksa lumayan membuatku terkejut.

" _Yes? Hello? I am sorry babe_ , terjadi sesuatu, aku tak bisa datang, ada sesuatu yang sangat darurat, _you know, hero's duty_. Ya? _What?!_! _Well, b****, do what ever the f*** you please then,_ aku sudah berbuat banyak untukmu, dan sekarang saat aku tak bisa—... _what the f***!? Well, go f*** yourself!_ "

Suara Alfred terdengar sangat dekat! Apa ia sudah melihatku? Kenapa situasinya jadi intens sekali sih?! Di belakang ada Alfred, di depan ada Feliciano? Jika aku harus ditangkap salah satunya, siapa yang menurutku tak akan melakukan hal yang buruk-buruk padaku seandainya mereka tahu akulah yang ada dibalik topeng? Alfred? Feliciano? Aku rasa tak keduanya, dan benar sekali umpamaanku mengenai vonis mati, saat ini aku tinggal memilih mau mati dengan cara bagaimana, ditikam di jantung, atau digantung? Tidak keduanya menyenangkan, keduanya juga tak memberikan mati yang cepat, pada intinya aku harus bisa mencari celah yang nyaris mustahil ditemukan tersebut untuk dapat hidup...

 _Persetan dengan semua ini! Aku ingin hidup! Aku tak perduli lagi kalau sampai tertangkap!_

Persis saat Alfred berada di belakangku, aku berlari kearah Feliciano, namun aku menghindari uluran tangan Feliciano dan berlari melewatinya. Aku sudah menyiapkan telapak tanganku untuk menampar siapa pun yang menarik tanganku, akan tetapi, tak ada suara langkah yang mengejarku sama sekali, dan biarpun penasaran, aku tak lagi mau mengambil resiko menoleh kebelakang, tak peduli jika hanya sebentar. Tetapi, aku sudah kehabisan napas duluan, dan tak mau membiarkan kesempatan itu lewat, aku pun melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Feliciano dan Alfred sedang berdebat. Beberapa kali Alfred berusaha berjalan kearahku, tetapi Feliciano menghalanginya.

Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu datang... apa ia, Feliciano khususnya, akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku yang berada di balik topeng? Membantuku? Entah kenapa, aku mulai merasa kecewa berat. Bukan karena semua akan kembali seperti semula setelah pesta dansa berakhir, bukan juga karena aku tak lagi akan dikejar-kejar seperti saat ini karena aku cantik—yang sangat tak mungkin, tetapi, aku ingat sekali, beginilah sikap mereka terhadapku saat pertama kali kami berkenalan. Bukan kejar-kejarannya, tetapi sikap sopan, saling menghargai, dan saling melindungi. Aku juga sama, baik terhadap mereka...

Pertanyaan lainnya.

Kenapa mereka tak lagi bersikap seperti itu? Apa karena mereka sendiri membenciku? Apa yang membuat mereka membenciku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini? Menjadi buntalan berisi semua hal negatif? Apa sebetulnya mereka menjauh dariku, membenciku balik, karena aku duluan yang memperlakukan mereka secara buruk?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut membuatku berhenti berlari dan kembali menoleh kebelakang. Alfred dan Feliciano sudah tak ada, membuatku agak kaget dan takut pada awalnya, biarpun separuh dari sisa otakku masih terus memikirkan dengan dalam untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Dan aku rasa memang, duduk diam sendiri di taman belakang bangunan keempat, merenung, akan membuat waktu kosong menjadi setidaknya lebih berharga dan bermakna. Jadi kini aku hanya melanjutkan perjalananku dengan berjalan pelan. Dan seandainya salah satu dari empat orang tersebut kembali datang, aku akan membuka topengku dan menyudahi kejar-kejaran yang membuang waktu ini. Akan lebih baik jika mereka bisa menikmati pesta dansanya tanpa perlu perdulikan aku, aku cukup dibiarkan sendiri.

" _Signora?_ "

Ah, Feliciano tepat waktu. Ia berada di jendela yang sudah ia buka separuh, lalu melompati semak-semak dan keluar. Ia bertelanjang kaki, dan dari rupanya, ia pasti sempat adu tinju dengan Alfred. Apa membuka topeng akan membuatnya kecewa sudah mau menerima tinju dari Alfred? Mau merasakan sakit hanya untuk melindungi orang yang ia benci? Apa ia akan kecewa?

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa yang telah Alfred perbuat terhadapmu?" Tanyanya. Ia melihat keseluhuran tubuhku hingga rambutku. "Kamu tampak kacau."

Tiba-tiba, datang perasaan kasihan terhadap Feliciano. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan imajinasi mereka kalau mereka telah menemukan gadis cantik dan anggun. Aku tak ingin meluluh lantakkannya hanya karena aku membenci mereka. Tidak, mereka sudah mendapatkan cukup kebusukan, tak perlu lagi mereka mendapatkan sampah di malam yang seharusnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Jadi aku meraih wajahnya, dan mencium pipi kanannya, nyaris menyentuh bibirnya dengan sengaja.

"Terima kasih." Bisikku, masih dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Semoga saja ia tak mengejarku lagi. Aku betul-betul berharap tak ada lagi yang mengejarku. Aku pun kembali berlari, kali ini bukan demi diriku, tetapi deminya, demi mereka. Sebagai tanda permintaan maafku. Mungkin besok aku akan menyesalinya dan melupakan alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, tetapi aku ingin, hanya hari ini saja, menjadi orang lain. Menjadi orang yang tak mereka benci, biar aku dapat merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku yang bersikap baik—setidaknya, tak seburuk diriku yang sebelumnya.

Aku mencuri lirik sedikit saat aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Ia masih berdiri di tempat, dan dengan ujung tangan kirinya, ia menyentuh bagian dimana aku menempelkan lipstik merah milik Alice yang berbentuk bibirku. Aku yang biasanya agresif penuh kebencian mungkin akan mendapatkan satu ide jahil dan akan mengkonfrontasi Feliciano, memanas-manasinya seolah aku menang, jika Feliciano semakin membenciku. Dan aku baru menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakannya aku selama ini.

* * *

Alice bakalan membunuhku... rok dari gaun yang ku kenakan terkena bercak tanah, lumpur, dan rerumputan, serta debu. Sial, aku harus membersihkannya segera saat sudah di asrama nanti, untuk sementara ini, aku terpaksa mengangkatnya dengan benar dan memastikan ujung rok tak terkena tanah yang dapat memperburuk keadaan, malam ini akan berjalan panjang dan melelahkan... Beruntung keempat orang tersebut tak lagi mengejarku, setidaknya aku yakin mereka tak mengejarku hingga ke bangunan keempat, mereka pasti sudah kehilangan jejak. Tidak, semoga saja mereka membuang harapan mereka dan kembali menikmati pesta dansa. Membuang waktu hanya untukku akan membuat mereka kecewa berat. Aku tak mau lagi dibenci lebih jauh dari ini, setidaknya...

Pikiranku sudah terokupasi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi yang belum terjawabkan. Tetapi ada lagi pertanyaan egois yang baru saja muncul. Untuk apa aku berubah untuk mereka? Beginilah aku, semua orang berubah, jika aku dibenci oleh mereka, memangnya kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengubahku dari gadis Ekstrovert yang popular menjadi kutu buku Introvert bukan? Kenapa aku yang merasa bersalah? Akan tetapi semua pertanyaan tersebut langsung ku buang jauh-jauh, kali ini, aku ganti dengan pertanyaan baru. Apa yang membuat mereka membenciku? Perubahan apa pada diriku yang membuat mereka sebegitu tak sukanya hingga bersikap menjengkelkan terhadapku?

Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa sedih? Merasa kecewa? Padahal biasanya aku tak perduli jika mereka membenciku... apa yang terjadi padaku malam ini?

"Kenapa aku tak mati saja sekalian?" Erangku saat aku berhasil sampai di taman belakang bangunan keempat. Pertanyaan kedua datang setelah aku sudah berada di depan kursi batu pertanyaan paling terpenting yang jawabannya sudah pasti. Bagaimana aku duduk? Dengan _crinoline_ aku rasa mustahil.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuatku nyaris terlompat, dan otomatis aku menoleh ke belakangku. Apa aku tertangkap? Si murid yang bertanya, yang menampakkan dirinya dari balik pepohonan adalah seorang pangeran dalam balutan tuksedo beraksen warna putih dan biru muda. Topeng putih yang terkesan regal seolah memperlengkap tampilannya yang bagaikan seorang pangeran sungguhan. Ah, mengingatkanku pada skenario drama dari negara asal Yong Soo, dan kartun dari negara asal Kiku.

"Kenapa kamu mau mati?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran ketimbang khawatir, "apa kamu tak perduli kalau percobaan bunuh diri itu melanggar hukum?"

Aku tertawa, "dan jika aku ditangkap oleh polisi? Apa hukumannya? Hukuman mati?"

"Kita tidak di Inggris." Jawabnya. Yang mebuatku terkejut setelahnya adalah, tiba-tiba ia membuka topeng putihnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya, biarpun aku sudah tahu siapa dia, tetapi kenapa ia melakukan itu?

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menatap matanya yang berwarna biru Indigo. Melihat betapa berbeda ia bersikap padaku dan pada gadis yang ia tak kenal. Aku yakin sekali ini tak ada hubungannya dengan cantik atau tidaknya wajahku, sekali lagi, pasti ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sifatku akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi, sebegitu cantiknya kah penampilanku saat ini hingga orang-orang tak perduli dengan tanganku yang tak dibalut oleh kain, yang berwarna lebih gelap dari mereka orang barat dan asia timur? Dan apa mereka tak dapat melihat kombinasi warna kulitku yang gelap dan rambut sehitam arang memberikan mereka petunjuk yang sangat besar?

"Karena aku muak." Jawabku dengan tegas. "Sangat muak."

"Gadis sepertimu tak sepantasnya muak akan sesuatu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa? Aku masih manusia, Lukas." Kataku dengan ketus. "Aku hanya merasa kalau... cukup sudah aku diperlakukan seperti ini, dan aku ingin menghentikannya."

Akan tetapi, bukannya menanggapi pernyataanku, ia balik bertanya. "Kenapa kamu tahu namaku?"

Ups... sialan, kenapa tiba-tiba aku lupa kalau ia tak tahu akulah yang ada dibalik topeng ini?

"'Cukup sudah'... maksudmu, memutuskan hubunganmu dengan orang-orang itu? Mereka membuat hidupmu sulit, makanya kamu hanya ingin berteman dengan orang-orang yang membuatmu senang? Bahagia?"

Perkataannya membuatku membelalak terpukau. Ia seolah telah menjawab pertanyaanku, biarpun itu bukan solusi yang menurutku tepat... tetapi kenapa tidak? Meminta maaf kepada mereka, Arthur, Feliciano, dan orang-orang yang harus menerima perlakuan burukku. Dan selesai. Aku tak perlu berubah, aku hanya perlu mencari teman baru. Dengan begitu, aku tak perlu merasa kecewa, mereka juga tak perlu lagi berteman denganku. Brilian!

"Kau benar... kau jenius." Kataku, masih terpukau. "Terima kasih banyak. Bagaimana aku bisa tak terpikir? Aku pergi dulu, sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Namun Lukas tiba-tiba meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat.

"Kamu... aku tahu siapa kamu."

"Siapa?"

"Nona Perpus."

Aku pura-pura menahan tawa. "Dia?"

"'Dia'? Siapa lagi?"

"Aku tahu aku bukan dia. Ia bersama Matthew dan Alice tadi, dan aku melihatnya." Jawabanku terdengar cukup meyakinkan. Akan tetapi, tampaknya ia tidak mempercayainya dilihat dari ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. Dan ia tak menerima jawaban tersebut. Dengan satu gerakan gesit, ia berusaha menarik buka topengku, biarpun usahanya tersebut gagal dan justru memutuskan talinya yang terpasang di telinga kiriku karena aku berhasil menghindarinya dengan menarik diriku mundur. Dengan cepat tanganku menyangga topeng yang nyaris terbuka. Ia tetap kasar eh? Tetapi kali ini ia menggunakan fisik sebagai medianya.

" _Jeg beklager..._ " Katanya dalam bahasa yang tak ku mengerti. Ada penyesalan dalam suaranya.

"Selalu saja kasar." Kataku dengan ketus, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan satu lagi orang yang masuk ke dalam daftar baruku, daftar orang-orang yang hubungannya denganku akan segera ku putuskan. Lukas Bondevik.

* * *

 _10:56 AM, Minggu_.

Adalah sebuah vonis mati untukku yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Namun bukan sebuah pemberitahuan yang kali ini tertempel di papan pengumuman. Melainkan sebuah berita yang dibuat oleh kelompok Koran sekolah. Sebuah cerita hantu. Sesuatu yang menjadi perbincangan hangat murid-murid sedari tadi. Tentu saja Alice, yang menarik tanganku dengan sangat gembira kesini, menginginkanku melihat kabar yang menurutnya sebuah mukjizat. Tidak... ini adalah sebuah vonis mati baru... dan tentu saja, judul cerita tersebut yang menjadi topik utama dengan judul yang dibuat sebesar mungkin di halaman pertama.

 _ **Lady in Red, the beautiful lady from a popular ghost story, spotted in school at Prom night?**_

 _ **Wanita bergaun merah, seorang wanita cantik yang datang dari sebuah cerita hantu populer, terlihat di sekolah saat malam Pesta Dansa?**_

 _Lady in Red_

 _Fin._

* * *

-Russia:

 _Ostorozhnym =_ Hati-hati

 _Da =_ Ya

-Italia:

 _Sei un Angelo_ = Apa kamu seorang bidadari?

 _Tu davvero sei uno_ = Kamu seorang bidadari!

 _Bella donna =_ Bidadari/wanita cantik

 _Signora =_ Nona

-Norwegia:

 _Jeg beklager =_ Maafkan aku

* * *

 ** _Author's Corner:_**

Terima kasih sudah membaca SLD! Tetapi SLD belum selesai sampai disini, saya sudah siapkan chapter kedua, dimana klimaks akan terjadi! Yang pastinya akan terjadi character developement besar-besaran! Whoot whoot! Jangan sampai ketinggalan ya! :D :D

 _ **Review's Corner:**_

 _Balasan untuk Colors-of-fire;_

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca SLD! Saya salah satu dari fans karakter protagonist perempuan yang sifatnya keras dan kuat, dan menurut saya karakter Indonesia yang seperti itu bakalan bisa membuat cerita lebih menarik kan? Biarpun di Fic ini, Nesia kesannya jadi keliatan kayak gadis negatif yang galak xD. Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya! :D

 _Balasan untuk Freeze112;_

Itulah intinya xD. Karena menurut saya karakter yang keinginannya kompleks itu bisa jadi bahan cerita yang bagus, juga bisa menciptakan ceritanya sendiri hanya dengan berinteraksi sama orang. Terima kasih sudah mau baca SLD dan atas Reviewnya! :D :D


	3. Chapter 2, Ghost Lady pt 1

_**Silhouette of Lady in Dress.**_

 _Chapter two, Ghost Lady, part 1._

 **Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Reverse Harem.**

* * *

 _10:30 PM. Malam pesta dansa._

Aku menduga pesta dansa masih berlangsung. Tentu saja, tahun lalu pesta dansa berlangsung hingga jam empat pagi, kenapa tahun ini tidak lebih meriah lagi? Tapi satu-satunya yang aku tak tahu adalah, apakah aku masih terjebak dalam kejar-kejaran ini atau tidak. Dan untuk memastikan, aku tak mau keluar dari ruangan ini hingga setidaknya jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua. Aku juga sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu, yaitu dengan teliti mengecek gaun yang aku kenakan, memastikan tak ada sobekkan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan harus merombak gaun yang nilainya lebih berharga dari nyawaku ini. Dan lagi pula, gaun ini tetap milik Alice, aku tak ingin membalas kebaikannya dengan merusak gaun yang bisa jadi milik nenek dari neneknya.

Dua jam sudah berlalu semenjak aku bertemu dengan Lukas, pria baru dan—semoga saja—yang terakhir, yang menganggap karkter ciptaanku menarik secara estetis. Wanita bergaun merah yang ia sendiri pun masih ragu identitasnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal ku maupun wanita yang aku perankan, tetapi sudah dapat bersikap sekasar itu! Karena ia tampaknya akan berkooperasi dengan rencanaku, maka memutuskan hubungan seharusnya mudah, hanya tinggal tak berbicara dengannya hingga hari kelulusan dan beres sudah. Kecuali ia menunjukkan kalau ia akan menjadi orang yang penting suatu saat nanti, maka aku akan dengan sekuat tenaga melupakan kejadian malam ini.

"Sekarang, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

Akhirnya aku selesai, memastikan tak ada satu sobekkan, sekecil apa pun itu. Lalu mataku mulai menerawang ke dalam ruangan. Ruang kelas dua jurusan Literatur.

"Aku rasa tak ada…?"

Memang tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Seluruh buku pelajaran, tas, pensil, dan sebagainya ada di dalam loker yang terletak di lantai dasar. Hanya ada peta dunia yang tertempel menutupi seluruh tembok bagian kiri, kebetulan tak memiliki jendela. Ada juga beberapa poster yang tertempel di tembok bagian belakang, poster mengenai informasi beberapa kompetisi bulanan dan tahunan. Kapur papan tulis juga sudah habis, seandainya tidak, aku mungkin bisa memecahkan beberapa soal yang tak bisa aku selesaikan saat ujian kemarin karena keterbatasan waktu.

Mungkin, saat ini, jika ada orang yang lewat pasti akan bertanya, bagaimana ada murid yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruang kelas? Jawabannya cukup jelas, karena aku ketua kelas, mengetahui dimana kunci cadangan disimpan saat dalam keadaan darurat itu adalah sebuah kewajiban. Lalu apa poin dari pertanyaan barusan? Untuk membuang waktu, karena aku betul-betul tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Karena kembali ke perpustakaan, biarpun adalah sebuah ide bagus, terlalu riskan. Siapa yang akan datang ke perpustakaan di malam pesta dansa untuk membaca? Apa lagi perpustakaan ada di bangunan pertama, semakin mudah bagiku untuk ditemukan oleh mereka.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk, persis saat aku mulai merasakan kantuk. Dan, oh! Kebetulan sekali, pesan tersebut dari Alice!

 _Alice K.  
I am so sorry, the music is quite loud, I did not hear your call. Dimana kamu sekarang? Matthew terlihat agak khawatir._

Oh. Barulah Matthew khawatir? Apa ia tak mengecek ponselnya sama sekali? Akan tetapi aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah, jadi aku langsung membalas pesan singkat Alice dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan bisa datang dariku.

 _Me  
Terkena serangan panik, jadi sekarang kelelahan dan kehabisan napas. Aku rasa aku tak bisa menghadiri pesta. Kunci ruang rapat? Aku ingin segera kembali ke asrama dan tidur._

Alice tak akan menyukai keputusanku. Tetapi aku tak mau lagi melanjutkan malam yang sudah terlalu panjang ini. Kecuali ia mau bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya akan apa yang bisa terjadi jika keadaanku yang sudah seperti ini terus dipaksakan. Dan ia pun memberikan balasan yang sama cepat.

 _Alice K.  
Ada dalam tas yang sedang aku bawa saat ini. Kemari dan kita lihat apa kamu mau kembali ke asrama._

Penggunaan kalimat yang salah. Ia Alice, ia gadis yang tak suka basa-basi dan selalu tepat sasaran. Seharusnya ia langsung saja bilang, _"Kemari dan kita lihat apa kamu BISA kembali ke asrama."_ Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan tantangan. Tantangan yang jelas tak akan ku ambil. Mungkin ini kali pertama aku menelan harga diriku bulat-bulat.

Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang…

* * *

Aku merasa ada yang sedang mengawasiku. Akan tetapi sulit untuk mencari siapa yang melakukannya karena biarpun bulan sedang terang benderang, koridor khusus terlihat begitu gelap. Cahaya bulan hanya menyinari satu meter jauhnya saat menembus kaca jendela, dan sekalipun ada orang yang lewat, aku hanya dapat melihat lututnya. Aku juga telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Untuk menghindari area bangunan sekolah, aku justru malah memilih taman depan, dimana aku yang mengenakan gaun Merah-Hitam terlihat sangat kontras diantara tanaman-tanaman Hijau. Tetapi supaya tak menarik perhatian, aku berjalan seperlahan dan seanggun mungkin, berbaur dengan dedaunan dan semak-semak yang terayun lembut oleh angin, selagi berdoa semoga kelima makhluk itu tak lagi mengejarku.

Namun disela-sela doaku, tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran liar merasuk ke dalam otak. Jika kelima makhluk yang rata-rata sangat populer itu bahkan menganggapku sangat menawan saat ini, apa… Apa Berwald juga akan terpana? Apa ia juga akan mengejarku? Pikiran itu membuat niatku kembali ke asrama nyaris luntur sepenuhnya. Tapi, jikalau kelima lelaki itu kecewa saat melihat rupa asliku, apa Berwald juga akan memiliki reaksi yang sama? Kurasa ia akan berusaha menyembunyikannya untuk menjaga sopan santun pada ketuanya. Yang terpenting, apa aku akan kecewa?

Aku rasa tak bisa… Itu tak mungkin, selain itu, aku masih tak yakin apakah aman kembali ke Aula saat ini. Bukan soal para pemburu itu, melainkan serangan panikku. Namun yang aku korbankan saat ini adalah peluang besar untuk dapat mendekatkan hubunganku dengan Berwald yang… Orang yang…

Mataku terpejam. Langkahku terhenti. Kepalaku tertunduk, membiarkan rambutku yang kini telah berantakan jatuh terkulai di pundak.

Sesuatu, sebuah rasa takut yang amat besar membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tak akan mampu seandainya apa yang aku perkirakan barusan ternyata benar. Tetapi sekali lagi, peluang ini adalah peluang super besar. Nyaliku mendadak menyusut dan hatiku terasa perih saat akhirnya keputusanku kembali bulat.

* * *

 _03:30 AM._

Terburu-buru aku memasukkan gaun Alice ke bagian bawah kasur saat pintu asrama dibuka. Lucille Bonnefoy, adik sepupu Francis, masuk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata. Tampak sangat mengantuk dan… Bahagia? Kurasa? Ia juga sudah tak mengenakan gaun maupun riasan wajahnya, membuat lingkaran hitam di matanya terlihat jelas. Rambut berantakan tak karuan, kacamata miring, membuat penampilannya nyaris terlihat seperti ia baru saja lari dari sesuatu, seandaikan tak ada pesta dansa malam ini, tetapi itu semua sangat aneh saat melihat senyuman yang terpasang lebar di bibirnya.

"Mengantuk?"

"Hah?" Tanyanya. Jelas efek dari musik Waltz telah mempengaruhi pendengarannya.

"Mengantuk?" Ku ulangi pertanyaanku dengan sedikit meninggikan suara. Ia mengangguk. "Siapa yang menang?"

"Menang apa?" Katanya sambil berseru. "Oh! Ya, Irunya Chernenko. Kakak perempuannya… Eh… Beruang Russia? Dia cantik sekali, dan… Euh, pasangannya, Thomas van Aalsburg, kakak laki-laki Emma."

Belum sempat aku dapat bertanya siapa lagi pemenang lainnya, ia sudah mendengkur di tempat tidurnya. Kacamata masih belum ia lepaskan. Tahun lalu aku masih dapat berhura-hura hingga pagi, tetapi sekarang? Bahkan hingga Lucille tewas, aku tak dapat membayangkan berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang sama-sama kelelahan. Mati di tempat? Sekarat mungkin.

Dan sebetulnya sekarang pun aku sedang sekarat. Rasa kantuk luar biasa memintaku untuk segera berada di atas tempat tidur dan menyerahkan diri kepada kasur empuk dan bantal bulat favoritku, tetapi tumpukkan buku yang berada di sudut meja belajar memerintahkanku untuk segera menyelesaikannya sekarang. Dilema itu membuatku makin sekarat. Dua setengah jam lagi pukul enam, jam dimana aku bangun tidur di hari libur. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur jam segini, aku memilih untuk menghabiskannya dengan membaca buku.

Aku butuh kopi.

* * *

Ketenangan saat berada dalam dapur di pagi yang masih sangat gelap membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Ditambah aroma kopi nikmat dan membayangkan apa yang harus aku lalui tiap harinya. Bangun jam lima, berlari ke dapur asrama bersama murid-murid lainnya yang memiliki rupa seragam; mayat hidup, memaki sana sini, mengantri untuk dapat sarapan dan minum kopi. Namun sekarang suasana begitu sunyi, begitu damai. Momen yang begitu langka.

Mataku terpejam saat kembali menghirup aroma surgawi kopi. Kopi arabika yang bukan kopi instan. Sangat berat tetapi menenangkan. Bagaikan obat setelah melewati malam yang kacau balau. Memulihkanku yang telah separuh jalan dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini, untuk dapat melakukannya dengan keadaan utuh. Tetapi dari kejadian aneh ini, aku yakin diriku bukan lagi diriku yang kemarin. Keinginan untuk mengakhiri ini semua masih sangat kuat, semakin kuat. Seolah aku kini disadarkan akan keadaan.

"Nona Perpus?"

Suara Alice yang memanggil julukanku nyaris membuatku menumpahkan seisi gelas ke pakaian. Saat menoleh, ku lihat sosoknya yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu. Anehnya, ia tak tampak sekacau Lucille. Dalam balutan piyama yang sudah ia kenakan ratusan kali, memegang Mug _Union Jack_ kosong di tangan kanannya, ia terlihat tenang biarpun matanya terlihat begitu mengantuk. Ia juga terkena efek musik Waltz.

"Oh, hai." Sapaku datar.

"Aku pikir kamu lelah?" Ia terdengar seperti ia memang sudah mengetahui apa yang ku sembunyikan. Ia tahu aku berbohong dari awal. Tetapi masih berusaha terlihat kaget. "Matthew sungguh khawatir."

"Kamu sudah mengatakannya. Dan hebatnya, di waktu yang amat tepat." Balasku dengan ketus. "Dan dugaanku benar. Ia luar biasa menyukaiku, tergila-gila bahkan, dilihat betapa yakinnya ia kalau aku akan baik-baik saja."

Alice memutar bola matanya. "Kamu tak salah, tentang dia tergila-gila denganmu, sungguh. _But, really?_ Apa yang membuatmu sebegitu tak bisanya masuk sendirian?"

Aku tak menjawab. Menyesap kopiku yang masih sangat panas. Kalau ia tahu, bukannya bersimpati, ia justru akan kelewat senang. Ia pasti akan merencanakan macam-macam untuk membuat masalah ini semakin menarik, membuatku sebagai tokoh utama drama dalam imajinasinya.

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" Tanyanya lagi. Tetapi suaranya terdengar terlalu tenang dan terkontrol untuk orang yang tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ku sembunyikan.

"Kamu bukan Arthur yang sedang menyamar 'kan?" Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaanku yang terlihat jelas membuat usahaku lari dari konteks berakhir sangat sia-sia. "Atau, aku tak mau mengambil resiko memperparah serangan panikku di tengah-tengah makhluk bertopeng?"

"Bukan itu yang aku pertanyakan. Kenapa kamu masih terjaga saat ini?"

Ia benar. Jika aku, setelah memberikannya pesan singkat, sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang, saat ini semestinya aku berada di kasur, terkapar, terlihat seperti mayat. Alasan membaca buku pasti akan ia acuhkan lagi, karena aku selalu menggunakan alasan kalau aku menghargai waktu tidurku sama dengan buku. Biarpun tidak malam ini.

"Berkeliling." Jawabku, setenang mungkin. "Aku lupa diri."

Aku sangat yakin, seratus persen, Alice tak mempercayai alasan itu. Terlihat dari wajahnya, jelas sekali ia sangat tak puas, tetapi karena kita berdua tahu kita sangat lelah, ia memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan masalah ini dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku merasakan sedikit rasa bersalah karena tak mempercayai sahabatku sendiri dalam hal ini, tetapi aku memiliki alasanku untuk tak melibatkannya, selain karena Alice memang akan menggunakannya sebagai lelucon setahun kedepan. Cukup aku saja yang mengetahui detail masalah ini.

* * *

 _10:25 AM. Bangunan Asrama wanita. Minggu._

Suara pintu yang digedor dari luar membangunkanku dari tidur. Rasa kesal langsung membanjiri, dan rasa tersebut kini semakin menjadi, yaitu kepada siapapun keparat yang sedang menggedor pintu kamar asramaku dan mengganggu tidurku yang nyenyak, dan yang kedua kepada kopi sialan yang tidak bekerja dan tak mampu membuatku dapat menahan rasa kantuk, tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan tertunduk, denganku masih menggenggam buku. Kini dengan leher terasa pegal luar biasa. Ku lihat Lucille yang masih tertidur pulas, tetapi yang sekarang berada di dalam gumpalan selimutnya dan kacamatanya telah diletakan dengan rapi di meja kecil samping ranjang.

Gedoran masih tak kunjung hilang, kini malah makin bertambah keras dan kencang, disertai seruan yang memanggil namaku, memintaku segera keluar, yang segera kuturuti karena mulai benar-benar jengkel.

"Ya?" Jawabku pelan. Ku putar kunci kamar dan membuka pintu, mendapati Alice nyaris meninjuku karena tak menyadari pintu sudah terbuka. "Woah woah. Ada apa? Apa ada yang darurat?"

"Whoooattt?" Ia berseru amat kencang di depan wajahku. Efek pesta semalam tampaknya masih ada. "Tak usah basa-basi, ada sesuatu yang, _quite, QUITE, I say, urgent, you need to know right bloody now._ "

Belum sempat aku menenangkannya dan memintanya untuk memelankan volume suara, ia sudah menarikku, berlari keluar asrama… Dalam piyama! Ia seolah sengaja tak menghentikkan langkahnya, padahal aku yakin pasti ia sekarang sudah dapat mendengar panggilanku yang sambil menjerit. Akan tetapi, dalam perjalanan menunju ke entah-kemana-Alice-membawaku, beberapa murid yang juga masih berada dalam piyama mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Biarpun tak terdengar begitu jelas, aku mampu menangkap beberapa perbincangan.

"Itu kenapa Arthur tak ada, SEMALAMAN?"

"Alfred putus dengan si manajer! Tapi aku tak melihatnya di pesta tadi malam."

"Feliciano juga tak ada?"

"Arthur dan Ivan tak datang semalam, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku berpikir Ivan tak datang karena diganggu Natalia, tetapi anehnya aku melihat Natalia bersama Eduard semalam."

Percakapan antara murid perempuan memiliki topik yang sama sepanjang perjalanan setelahnya. Arthur tak ada, Ivan tak ada, Feliciano tak ada, dan idola mereka, Alfred, juga tak ada. Dari semua percakapan tersebut, firasat buruk yang ku rasakan semakin menjadi, dan dugaan bahwa alasan kenapa Alice menarik tanganku bak koper memiliki keterkaitan dengan kejadian semalam. Tetapi tempat tujuan Alice agak mengejutkanku. Yaitu tempat papan pengumuman berada yang kini sangat ramai dikerumuni murid-murid yang juga masih memakai piyama.

" _Look and read."_ Tunjuk Alice, saat kami dengan tak sopannya berdiri di atas tempat duduk demi melihat papan pengumuman dengan lebih jelas tanpa harus ikut berenang dalam lautan manusia. "Lihat betapa brilian hal yang terjadi saat ini! Utopia hanya satu langkah lagi untukmu!"

Aku tak mengindahkan perkataan Alice karena sibuk mencari-cari apa yang ia ingin aku baca, yang menjadi pusat perhatian makhluk tak kenal lelah, yang baru saja berpesta hingga jam tiga tetapi sudah sebegitu semangatnya pagi ini. Tetapi bukan sebuah pemberitahuan yang kali ini menjadi pokok berita di papan tulis, melainkan sebuah koran. Koran yang dibingkai amat rapi, ditempelkan menimpa kertas pemberitahuan lainnya yang seharusnya lebih penting.

Adalah sebuah vonis mati untukku yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Namun bukan sebuah pemberitahuan yang kali ini tertempel di papan pengumuman. Melainkan sebuah berita yang dibuat oleh kelompok Koran sekolah. Sebuah cerita hantu. Sesuatu yang menjadi perbincangan hangat murid-murid sedari tadi. Tentu saja Alice, yang menarik tanganku dengan sangat gembira kesini, menginginkanku melihat kabar yang menurutnya sebuah mukjizat. Tidak... Ini adalah sebuah vonis mati baru... Dan tentu saja, judul cerita tersebut yang menjadi topik utama dengan judul yang dibuat sebesar mungkin di halaman pertama.

 _ **Lady in Red, the beautiful lady from a popular ghost story, spotted in school at Prom night?**_

 _ **Wanita bergaun merah, seorang wanita cantik yang datang dari sebuah cerita hantu populer, terlihat di sekolah saat malam Pesta Dansa?**_

* * *

Aku memutuskan untuk turun dan berusaha menyingkirkan siapa pun yang menghalangiku untuk dapat mendekat dan membaca lebih jelas lagi artikel yang tertulis di koran tersebut. Terdapat foto yang kualitasnya sangat buruk karena telah diperbesar beberapa kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya. Seolah siapa pun yang berada dalam foto tersebut, aku, adalah seorang buronan. Foto tersebut juga membuktikan kalau indraku berfungsi dengan baik. Diriku yang masih mengenakan gaun berwaran Merah-Hitam menyala di antara tanaman-tanaman Hijau di bawah cahaya bulan. Sedang menunduk dengan rambutku terkulai rapi di bahu. Memberikan kesan amat dramatis, seolah foto itu adalah hasil pemotretan studio yang sengaja diperburuk kualitasnya untuk menambahkan impresi misterius.

 _Sumber Foto: Feliciano V. Menggunakan ponsel._

Dia… Si _playboy_ Italia itu yang menguntitku semalam. Dilihat dari sudut foto tersebut diambil, ia berada dibalik pilar samping teras dekat pintu masuk bangunan pertama. Sedekat itu! Bagaimana aku tak dapat menyadarinya? Aku sempat menghadap kearahnya beberapa kali! Akan tetapi, aku memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan langsung beralih pada artikel yang tertulis.

BANGUNAN PERTAMA SEKOLAH, MINGGU **—** _Gadis dalam gaun bernuansa Merah dan Hitam yang membuat para saksi terpana, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan tentang gadis itu sendiri. Sebetulnya siapa Gadis di balik topeng hitam yang berkeliaran di sekolah tepat pada malam pesta dansa?_

 _Gadis yang mengenakan gaun bernuansa Merah dan Hitam a la era_ Victorian _tersebut, dinyatakan tak hanya tampak, tetapi sempat berbicara dengan beberapa saksi dan berkeliling sekolah, menurut pernyataan Feliciano Vargas, wakil redaksi koran sekolah. Saksi lainnya, yaitu Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginsky, dan Lukas Bondevik, pun setuju akan pernyataan tersebut._

 _Kemunculan tiba-tiba_ the Lady in Red _pada malam pesta dansa, tepat pukul 08:00 PM, di koridor khusus sekolah dekat pintu masuk Aula utama bangunan pertama, sangatlah tiba-tiba. Arthur dan Alfred, yang kebetulan berada di tempat kejadian, berkata bahwa mereka tak menyadari sama sekali akan kehadiran gadis tersebut. Awalnya diduga gadis tersebut tersesat, barangkali berbelok di gang yang salah, tukas Alfred. Namun pendapat sebaliknya diberikan oleh Arthur yang percaya bahwa sebetulnya gadis itu sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu._

" _Saat ia menunjuk ke arah dimana Aula berada, tangannya gemetaran hebat." Ujar Arthur. Ia juga menambahkan kalau hari minggu adalah hari yang bebas dari jadwal, bahkan dari kelompok olahraga, selain karena memang malamnya akan ada sebuah acara cukup besar yang diselenggarakan sekolah. Katanya, gemetaran sang gadis bisa jadi karena penyakit bawaan atau si gadis belum makan siang. Tetapi menurutnya, ketakutan adalah alasan yang jauh lebih meyakinkan ketimbang dugaannya yang lain. Karena setelah menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Aula, gadis tersebut pergi berlari._

 _Alfred, saksi kedua saat kemunculan gadis tersebut, memberikan pendapat lain. Menurutnya, gadis tersebut berlari karena gugup berada di depan dua murid yang memang populer di kalangan para gadis. "Dia tahu siapa kami, dan gugup karenanya. Aku pikir itu tindakan yang sangat masuk akal dengan alasan yang realistis pula. Dan hei, yang kita bicarakan adalah murid SMA."_

 _Setelah kejadian tersebut, Arthur dan Alfred mengejar si gadis yang berpapasan dengan Ivan, kebetulan saat itu sedang berada tepat di arah si gadis berlari. Ivan bahkan diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan si gadis. "Ia mengenalku. Dan aku rasa aku juga mengenalnya. Awalnya aku pikir ia berlari dari Arthur dan Alfred, tetapi kata keduanya ia sedang lari dari sesuatu, dan mereka mengejar gadis itu hanya untuk mencari tahu dengan niat ingin melindungi. Sama sepertiku." Tutur Ivan. Ia juga menambahkan setelahnya kalau gadis tersebut tak mau memberitahukan namanya dan lari sebelum Arthur dan Alfred sempat datang._

 _Cerita pun kini dilanjutkan oleh Feliciano yang sedang menunggu kakaknya. Ia berkata kalau ia sedang berada di taman kecil dekat pintu keluar perpustakaan bangunan kedua, saat ia bertemu dengan si gadis yang memang terlihat panik dan takut. "Semuanya sudah jelas. Alasannya karena ia tak mau bertemu dengan Alfred ataupun Arthur, karena saat ia mendengar suara (Alfred), ia berlari kearahku seolah minta pertolongan. Dan benar saja, setelahnya, ia memberikan sebuah hadiah kepadaku sebagai gantinya." Hadiah tersebut, lanjut Feliciano, adalah yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa ia sangat ingin tahu siapa gadis tersebut. Karena menurutnya, hadiah tersebut menjadi petunjuk yang krusial._

 _Lukas Bondevik, yang mendatangi kantor redaksi tepat setelah kantor dibuka, menyatakan kalau ia juga ingin memberikan ceritanya yang bertepatan tak lama setelah pertemuan Feliciano dengan si gadis. "Ia sempat mengutarakan beberapa kalimat yang ku pikir bisa memberikan petunjuk. Mungkin ia membenci sesuatu, atau seseorang." Kata Lukas. Setelahnya, ia tak menambahkan apa-apa karena ia masih belum yakin apa gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang ia selama ini kenali._

 _Arthur dan Alfred percaya, bahwa gadis tersebut pasti memiliki sangkut paut terhadap beberapa rumor lama di sekolah. Sementara Ivan dan Feliciano setuju, kalau si gadis memang di kejar oleh sesuatu. Dilihat dari kronologis dan detail cerita yang mereka berikan, bisa jadi si gadis bergaun merah sebetulnya adalah murid baru yang belum mengenali tata letak sekolah dengan baik dan merasa takut atau panik sehingga membuatnya lupa akan pesta dansa. Ada banyak kemungkinan, atau sang gadis mungkin hanya salah satu dari murid yang memang merasa bosan pada malam pesta dansa. Mengutip dari perkataan Alfred sebelumnya._

" _Yang kita bicarakan adalah murid SMA."_

 _Bagaimana menurut anda akan kejadian ini?_

 _Jurnalis: Alison Kirkland._

Aku merasakan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Antara ingin tertawa melihat betapa dibesarkannya masalah ini, dan membiarkan rasa takut dan ngeri ditambah marah menguasai diriku. Di depanku terbentang ribuan kemungkinan yang rata-rata akan berakhir denganku dipermalukan di depan umum oleh nyaris semua pria yang terlibat. Aku menduga Ivan dan Lukas sudah mengetahui identitas asliku. Maksudku, berapa banyak murid berkulit begitu gelap di sekolah ini? Yang berkelamin perempuan? Bagai batu Opal di antara batu-batu permata lainnya, mudah membaur, tetapi juga mudah ditemukan. Yang ku kenali hanya Michelle, bagaimana dengan kelima orang tersebut? Seringkali ku bertengkar dengan Ivan dan Arthur, wajar jika mereka menduga aku bisa jadi _"the Lady in Red"_.

Tetapi aku sedikit lega dengan bagaimana Alison menulis artikel tersebut. Ia menghindari detail. Yang aku akui adalah pilihan cerdas. Ia sepenuhnya mengandalkan cerita dari saksi yang informasinya digunakan untuk ia analisanya sendiri. Dan dari keseluruhan artikel, tak ada sama sekali informasi atau kesaksian yang menunjukkan berapa tinggi si gadis, warna apa kulit si gadis, warna mata si gadis, dan lainnya. Hanya para saksi dan mungkin Alison yang tahu detailnya, dan aku berharap hanya mereka yang perlu aku waspadai.

Menyadari aku telah selesai membaca artikel tersebut, Alice menarikku keluar dari kerumunan. Kami berdua sudah dapat menebak ekspresi masing-masingnya. Ekspresiku yang kecut dan jengkel, ia dengan ekspresi yang amat bahagia dan senang, seolah… Ia tahu ini akan terjadi? Ia begitu tenang dan terkendali, bukan rasa senang menggebu-gebu yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan seperti biasanya, kendatipun ia masih terlihat senang bukan main.

"Alice—?" Sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan, ia sudah menggandengku, menarikku ke tempat yang sepi, yang ia pastikan sepi.

" _Alright. I will tell you everything. I do have a little role behind it._ Tetapi… Al? Vargas? Bondevik dan beruang Rusia pula? Itu diluar dugaan dan perhitunganku." Ia mengangkat bahunya seolah itu hanya hal sepele. Oh tentu saja, sebuah kebahagiaan tiada dua, untuk apa dia merasa bersalah akan hal ini?

"Tetapi percayalah. Maksudku pada awalnya hanya untuk membuatmu, _well, you guess it_. Senang."

Aku menggeleng kepalaku cepat. Menolak dengan keras. "Tidak. Ide yang teramat buruk, Alice. Apa pun yang merasuki kepalamu untuk dapat berpikir bahwa dikejar-kejar oleh pangeran dari neraka adalah sebuah ide brilian, bukanlah sesuatu yang sehat."

" _Are you really did not get my point?_ "

Ku turunkan kedua alisku. Sudah benar-benar tak dapat memahami apa pun yang ia coba jelaskan padaku saat ini. Mataku terkejap sembari menggelengkan kepala perlahan, masih tak yakin.

" _Oh please! You're the least expected person to be that dimwit!_ Kamu bisa menjadikannya lelucon! Dia akan bereaksi sangat, sangat canggung akan hal itu! Dengan kemungkinan ia akan berubah tergila-gila kepadamu. _The sweetest revenge you could ever get_."

Mataku berputar. "Oh iya. Melihat ekspresi horor pengikut setia Arthur akan menjadi pengalaman luar biasa dalam kehidupan sekolahku." Aku menambahkan. Ia tersenyum jahil. Tak ada. Sedikit pun. Ekspresi bersalah. "Akan ku katakan pada Arthur gadis yang ia kejar semalaman—."

" _You are right! Tell me what happened last night in details!_ " Ekspresiku yang berubah drastis membuatnya berkata, _"please?"_ Dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

* * *

 _01:12 PM, Bangunan Satu. Selasa._

Mendengar ringkasan cerita dari kejadian semalam tanpa meninggalkan detail penting yang aku yakini mampu membuatnya puas, rasa senang Alice tak lagi mampu ia tutupi. Saat ia menganggap hal ini menjadi lebih asik, dalam waktu yang bersamaan aku menyesal telah memberitahukan cerita lengkapnya. Aku juga sempat bertanya kenapa tak ia saja yang dikejar-kejar oleh lima pria teresebut yang menjadi impian tiap gadis.

"Aku bukan _tiap gadis_. _Neither do you_. Dan karena kita bukan tiap gadis, dan impian kita justru membuat tiap gadis jatuh supaya kita dapat menatap rendah mereka, maka itu yang kita lakukan. _But still, I am not the anti social one here, so..._ "

Dan aku sempat berpikir kenapa bisa aku menjadi sahabat dengan orang yang seperti ini. Karena sejujurnya diriku memang tak terlalu menganggap hal ini sebagai bencana. Membayangkan bagaimana para gadis tiba-tiba dilupakan oleh idola mereka karena idola mereka sibuk memikirkan satu gadis misterius menggiurkan. Biarpun seketika itu juga musuhku kini berlipat-lipat ganda.

Selain itu. Aku masih tetap membenci kelima lelaki tersebut. Melihat ekspresi mereka berubah saat mengetahui akulah si gadis yang menjadi impian mereka membuatku rasanya ingin berjingkrak-jingkrak kendatipun memiliki niat untuk memutuskan hubungan. Dan karena selama ini aku berperan sebagai ketua dan wakil sekaligus—yang membuatku terjebak dan menjadi satu-satunya orang di dalam kelompok yang memiliki kewajiban membawa laporan mingguan kelompok dan harus bertemu dengan Arthur, maka sudah saatnya posisi wakil kini diisi. Yaitu olehku, dengan Alice yang menggantikanku sebagai ketua. Ia setuju, berpikir kemampuan bernegosiasi adalah hal terpenting dalam peran ketua dan berpendapat bahwa kemampuanku dalam hal itu amat buruk. Aku hanya mengakui saja kalau itu benar, dan menunggu hingga ia harus menghadapi proses negosiasi yang sesungguhnya dan menelan bulat-bulat kesombongannnya.

Tetapi aku terlalu tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil keputusan. Hari ini hari Selasa dan sudah aku ketahui dengan pasti bahwa jadwal ketua sangatlah padat. Dan bukannya memilih untuk turun menjadi anggota biasa terlebih dahulu, baru diangkat kembali setidaknya Kamis, sehari sebelum melapor, maka kini aku harus menggantikan Alice dalam memberikan laporan pembaharuan status keanggotaan, kepada si alis tebal. Timo, yang aku yakin memang bermaksud baik, terus bersikeras mengatakan bahwa anggota OSIS masih menerima laporan-laporan hingga jam tiga sore pada hari libur. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS pada pukul satu yang mendung dan sejuk. Sama seperti Jum'at kemarin, yang berbeda hanya tujuan dan pakaian yang aku kenakan—kemeja dan celana selutut berwarna hitam.

Matthew juga masih sama. Menjadi satu-satunya orang di sekolah ini yang sulit dihubungi. Bahkan aku bisa lebih mudah mencari bibi yang menjaga kebun di sekolah gigantis ini ketimbang dia. Pesanku tidak dibalas biarpun ia sudah baca, panggilan teleponku tak ada yang ia angkat. Sebelum menuju ruang OSIS pun aku sempatkan diriku mencarinya di bangunan tiga dan empat. Tetapi sekali lagi, aku tak dapat melihatnya. Aku yakin sekali aku bukan Arthur, atau Alice, atau bahkan Alfred, yang tak mampu merasakan keberadaan sepupu mereka sendiri. Atau mungkin… Karena aku sudah tak lagi menyukainya? Karena aku ingat bahwa dulu mudah sekali menyadari keberadaannya.

"Nona Perpus?"

Mataku terpaku pada mata Ungu Ametis tersebut selama beberapa saat, hingga aku nyaris saja menabrak Matthew seandaikan ia tak mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Maaf. Melamun."

Mungkin benar kalau aku kini sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku betul-betul tak menyadari keberadaan Matthew barusan, dan aku sangat yakin tak ada siapa pun di depanku hingga detik sebelum ia mengibaskan tangannya.

" _Ah. No no no no. It's my fault to just suddenly show up in front of you._ "

Ia terlihat panik saat menjelaskannya. Pipinya merona merah muda. Untuk beberapa saat, kami berdua berdiri dalam diam. Saling menatap wajah satu sama lainnya. Dan aku gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperhatikan dengan baik wajahnya. Matanya bagaikan ditanami batu permata Ungu amat anggun dan bercahaya. Pantulan wajahku terlihat begitu jelas di matanya. Bentuk dan garis wajahnya terlihat lembut, biarpun tetap sangat maskulin dan… Menawan, kurasa? Tak dapat aku sangkal, memang, jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, wajahnya memancarkan ketampanan yang lain. Ia bagaikan versi imut dan halusnya Alfred. Tidak… Ia sangat berbeda dengan Alfred. Baik matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, tulang pipinya. Biarpun seolah semua letak fitur tersebut sudah di _program_ , diharuskan memiliki letak yang sama dengan Alfred, itulah yang mungkin membuat keduanya kembar nyaris identik.

"Apa kita bisa… Uuh… Berbicara sebentar?" Akhirnya ia memecah keheningan yang sebetulnya membuat hati terasa damai. "Berdua saja?"

Sontak aku menoleh, mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang juga berada di tempat sesepi ini. Teras dekat taman yang kurang bergengsi sebagai tempat untuk berkumpul membuang waktu dengan percuma. Orang yang mampu membuat Matthew berkata _"Berdua saja"_. Tetapi tak ada satu pun orang yang mampu terdeteksi oleh penglihatanku yang ku percayai, sudah setajam Elang saat ini.

"Tetapi kita memang sudah berdua?"

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan tersenyum lebar, lalu menggeleng pelan. Kembali aku melihat ke sekeliling kami, masih tak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya makhluk hidup lain yang spesiesnya sama dengan kami. Tampaknya aku terlalu tak teliti sebab Matthew langsung membawaku ke tempat yang menurutnya sepi, taman belakang bangunan kedua, yang kini malah terlihat beberapa murid sedang berkeliaran.

"Semalam aku… Eh… Minta maaf, tak bisa membalas pesan singkat dan panggilan telponmu. Aku… Kemarin… Tak tahu kamu akan… Maaf aku tak bisa menunggumu, Alice dan Francis… Euhh…"

Ku angkat tanganku, memintanya berhenti untuk berbicara. "Bukan sebuah masalah. Dipaksa oleh Alice dan Francis? Karena hal tersebut jauh lebih masuk logika ketimbang kamu meninggalkanku sendiri di pintu Aula. Itu yang Alice katakan—seharusnya itu sudah jelas. Apa itu saja? Oh, katakan saja pada Arthur aku tak akan datang, biar aku yang tangani mengenai masalah itu, tak perlu repot, oke? Dan satu lagi, apa kamu sudah memiliki pasangan Sabtu besok?"

Setelah selesai bebicara dan mengambil napas, baru ku sadari wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut seolah-olah ia dibuat amat bingung oleh kalimatku dan berusaha untuk secepatnya mencerna tiap bait kata.

"Sabtu besok? K-kamu ingin aku menjadi… Pasanganmu?" Ku angkat satu alisku dan mengangguk. "K-kenapa? Aku 'kan meninggalkanmu kemarin…?"

"Karena Alice dan Francis. Sudah ku katakan, tak perlu dipermasalahkan, toh aku juga tak datang. Lebih baik bersamamu ketimbang Kasem, percayalah."

Tiba-tiba ia tertunduk. Kedua jari tangannya saling bertaut dan kedua ibu jarinya bergerak-gerak seolah gelisah. Namun tak beberapa lama ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihatku, menerawang wajahku, membaca ekspresiku. Tetapi ia kembali tertunduk.

" _I… I am sorry… I lied._ "

"Hmm?"

"Aku… Masuk ke dalam Aula berpikir kamu… Tak jadi datang… Justru Alice dan Francis akan ikut menunggu hingga kamu datang… Tetapi aku…"

Aku tak pernah tahu apa ia pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya atau tidak, karena ia orang kedua yang jarang sekali berbicara denganku setelah Lukas.

Dulu, saat masih menyukainya, aku sempat memperhatikannya. Ia jarang bersosialisasi kecuali memang ia diharuskan untuk melakukannya, biarpun kadang orang yang ia ajak bicara seringkali tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tetapi berbohong? Kepada orang yang, yah, katanya ia sukai? Tunggu…

"Tak perlu… Dipersoalkan lagi. Aku memang sedari awal tak berniat datang ke pesta dansa. Dan lagi, jangan takut bahwa kamu telah menyakiti perasaanku atau apa pun. Dulu memang, aku menyukaimu, tetapi perasaan itu sekarang sudah surut."

Pilihan kata-kataku akan terdengar amat tajam, tentu, tetapi itu aku sengaja demi menghindari salah paham dan menekankan bahwa kebaikan yang aku berikan padanya hanya sebatas teman, hubungan kami akan tetap platonik. Karena menurutku, memberikan sebuah harapan kosong jauh lebih kejam.

"Semalam… Kamu, uh… Dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu?"

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba ekspresinya kembali terkejut—setelah kesekian kalinya. Tetapi ia juga seolah sudah menduganya, dan kini ia bingung ekspresi apa yang ia ingin pasang di wajahnya.

" _You are… The Lady in Red?_ "

Jari telunjukku menempel bibir, yang dapat diartikan dua; jangan berbicara keras-keras, dan jangan membocorkan rahasia tersebut. Dan keduanya dengan cepat ia tangkap sambil berbisik minta maaf.

"Tapi… Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau kelimanya tahu."

"Karena?"

Sempat aku berpikir membuang muka, untuk tak menghadapinya, untuk berbohong dan tak mengatakan yang seutuhnya. Tetapi aku mengurung niat tersebut dan mengunci tatapanku di matanya. Lagipula, nyaris seisi sekolah yang mengenalku, tahu aku membenci kelima orang tersebut.

"Karena aku tak menyukai mereka, sedikitpun. Ditambah lagi, kemungkinan mereka akan melukai harga diriku seandaikan mereka mengetahui siapa _the Lady in Red_ yang sebenarnya. Jikalau tidak, hanya kamu yang boleh merepotkanku dengan perasaanmu." Sekali lagi, aku terburu-buru dalam merangkai kata yang justru malah menciptakan kalimat yang terdengar tajam. "Karena aku sama sekali tak membencimu. Suka, sebagai teman. Sama seperti bersama Alice."

Perubahan ekspresi di wajah Matthew kini terlihat sungguh menarik. Awalnya terlihat begitu netral dan polos, datar. Tetapi tiba-tiba senyuman tumbuh di bibirnya, berubah senang. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena ekspresi kecewa kini sepenuhnya ia tunjukkan. Seolah ia membiarkanku membaca seluruh isi hatinya, entah itu dari wajah atau dari matanya. Apa mungkin ia terlalu sering menunjukkan emosinya, yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia sering sekali ditindas—biarpun ia tak sadar bahwa ia ditindas, oleh yang lainnya? Aku rasa itu adalah sebuah kekurangannya. Membayangkan menjadi dirinya, aku juga mengerti kenapa ia tak terbiasa dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang sangat kasar, kendatipun masih diperlakukan dengan baik. Tak tenggelam, tak juga mengapung terlalu tinggi? Mungkinkah ia akan marah jika ia mengetahuui semua keburukan teman-temannya, yang seharusnya sih, terlihat dengan sangat jelas? Barangkali kami memiliki peran masing-masing dalam hidup mereka. Setelah menghadapi angin topan—aku—mereka pasti butuh sesuatu untuk mengimbangi kehancuran yang telah aku ciptakan dengan meminta Matthew memperbaikinya, menggunakannya? Dan semalam aku berpikir aku berubah menjadi orang yang buruk!

" _Is it… Possible?_ " Kata Matthew saat kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang OSIS. Saat meliriknya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menatapku dengan ekspresi yang serius. "Apa mungkin… Kamu bisa menyukaiku lagi?"

Langkahku terhenti dan mataku membelalak. Apakah ini Matthew yang sebenarnya? Suka berbohong dan blak-blakan? Bukannya barusan ia masih terbata-bata dan malu?

"A-aku rasa?" Ku telan ludahku dan berdeham, berusaha mengendalikan diriku sendiri yang kini justru berubah menjadi Matthew. "Tak perlu khawatir, tipe pria idamanku terlalu sempurna untuk bisa ada di dunia ini."

Ia sempat tertawa pelan mendengar komentar terakhirku. " _I don't know… Somehow I don't feel relieved hearing your words._ " Matanya masih terpaku padaku. "B-bukannya tak percaya, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"A-a-aku tak akan… Tak akan-! Tak akan membiarkanmu menyukai siapapun… Siapapun… Kecuali aku!"

Siapa. Ku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa yang akan menganggap perkataan itu serius, kalau ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku setelahnya? Berlari pula? Awalnya tindakannya yang konyol membuatku ingin tertawa, tetapi setelah ku sadari bahwa jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, membuatku langsung yakin bahwa—biarpun aku tak menyukainya— ini bukanlah serangan panik.

Ku tutup mulutku dengan tangan, berusaha untuk menahan entah jeritan kegirangan atau untuk menahan supaya aku tak memuntahkan seluruh kupu-kupu berjumlah besar yang secara tak masuk akal muncul dalam perutku. Namun ada lagi perasaan mengganjal yang menimbulkan pertanyaan. Apakah aku akan merasakan hal yang sama jika kelima pemburu itu menyatakan hal yang persis disampaikan Matthew barusan? Aku rasa tidak. Maksudku, Matthew mengatakan hal barusan kepada _ku_. Aku yang sesungguhnya, bukan yang berada dibalik topeng.

Akan tetapi, siapa pun yang melihatku seperti ini seketika pasti akan tertawa. Bersandar di tembok, dokumenku jatuh berserakan, ekspresi bagai orang dungu, dan pipi merona. Kembali aku berusaha menenangkan diri secepatnya. Meluruskan pikiranku yang ikut berubah menjadi benang kusut. Setelah sedikit tenang, aku rapikan pakaian dan dokumen yang jatuh, lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Hanya saja, baru beberapa meter langkah ku ambil, terdengar suara makian yang saking kerasnya, membuatku bingung dari mana asal suara tersebut datang karena tak hentinya bergema di koridor. Ku tunggu beberapa saat, memastikan bahwa tak ada makian lainnya yang akan terdengar lagi oleh siapapun-orang-itu-yang-tak-ada-kendali-emosi. Tetapi lima menit terlewat dan jantungku kembali berdetak kencang, karena rasa penasaran, biarpun pada akhirnya aku menyadari aku hanya membuang-buang waktu.

" _For f**k sake! It's her fault, not mine!_ "

" _Quite right! But are you certain that she have the authority to neglect the duty of which she's given to be part of your club? I believe not!_ "

Saat memasuki ruang OSIS, wajah Alfred dan Arthur sama-sama semerah apel, sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa mereka siap beradu tinju jika salah satunya berani kelewatan. Namun satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa saat dua orang sedang beradu tatap, harus berdiri begitu dekat? Jika aku mau jahil, sedikit saja menyenggol salah satunya, maka kecupan terjadi, tetapi aku masih amat sangat menghargai nyawaku dan maka aku tidak melakukannya.

Maksudku, kenapa tak langsung jotos saja tanpa ba-bi-bu? Kalau memang tak ada niat menggunakan tinju, apa gunanya menunjukkan sikap seolah mereka akan melakukannya? Apa bedanya dengan ancaman yang sudah kelihatan jelas hanya gertakan palsu?

Lucunya lagi, tak satupun dari mereka menyadariku, yang berdiri persis di samping mereka. Tetapi aku berpikir ulang untuk menghentikkan mereka, jika adu jotos antara Alfred dan Arthur mampu menjadi berita hangat selanjutnya menggantikan _the Lady in Red_ , maka akan aku lakukan apa pun demi itu terjadi. Biarpun pada saat tanganku menyentuh daun pintu, Arthur menyadari keberadaanku dan mempertanyakannya.

" _What are you doing here?_ "

Ku telan ludahku. Besar niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sarkasme yang tajam, kembali mengajaknya bertengkar seperti yang biasanya aku lakukan. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Maksudku datang hanya untuk melaporkan perubahan yang berakhir dengan kami selamanya tak perlu berbicara lagi, melakukan apa yang awalnya ku niatkan hanya akan membuatnya menahanku disini dan bertengkar, kebalikan dari rencanaku. Maka aku hanya meliriknya dan menjawab.

"Hanya laporan perubahan dalam kelompok. Tetapi hal itu bisa menunggu, maaf mengganggu, aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

"Tidak, tunggu. Urusanku dengannya sudah selesai."

Wajahku menoleh kearahnya, melihatnya dengan was-was. Kendatipun ekspresinya telah mengendur, matanya masih terkunci pada Alfred. Kami berdua—aku dan Alfred, menunggu apa yang akan Arthur katakan, yang menjadi penentu apakah ia akan mengecup mesra tinju-yang-mampu-membuatnya-kehilangan-beberapa-gigi-dari Alfred hari ini.

" _Tomorrow, or there is no such thing as competition!_ "

Kini mataku terpaku pada kepalan tangan Alfred. Ada dua pilihan, pergi dan tak memperpanjang masalah, atau meninju Arthur di muka dan mendapatkan kepuasan batin seumur hidup. Untukku bagaikan sebuah dilema besar. Tetapi yang pasti, aku tak akan menghentikan Alfred seandainya ia memilih opsi nomor dua. Namun ia hanya mendengus keras, menyingkirkanku—mengadu bahunya yang bidang dengan bahu perempuanku yang rasanya bagai remuk saat itu terjadi, dan pergi keluar ruang OSIS. Kini tinggal Arthur dan aku. Dengan sekuat tenaga ku urungkan niat melihat langsung matanya untuk membaca ekspresinya. Ku biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya sementara aku dengan canggungnya merapikan dokumen yang sudah rapi.

"Hari ini bukan hari untuk melapor."

Ku tatap matanya dengan bingung, lalu aku melihat kearah pintu, dan setelahnya kembali ke matanya. Agaknya ia tak menangkap gerak-gerikku dan maksudnya, jadi aku dengan terang-terangan menunjuk dengan ibu jari ke arah pintu, seolah bertanya kenapa Alfred ada disini kalau begitu?

" _You already know the reason._ "

Seluruh rangkaian isi artikel mengenai _the Lady in Red_ yang aku baca kemarin langsung teringat dan terlihat jelas seolah aku baru saja membacanya tadi. Apa mungkin mereka mendiskusikan mengenai beberapa murid yang mereka kenal yang memenuhi kriteria dan cocok sebagai _the Lady in Red_ —namun berubah menjadi pertengkaran saat Arthur sadar Alfred tak membawa laporan kelompoknya?

" _What is it that you want?_ "

"Melapor. Informasi baru tentang keanggotaan." Mata Arthur tiba-tiba berubah mengeluarkan cahaya harapan yang sebentar lagi akan ku hancurkan. "Posisiku dan Alice berganti."

Kemuraman yang biasanya ia pasang saat aku datang ke ruang OSIS di wajahnya kini kembali. Seolah tak ada harapan bagiku untuk dapat membantunya mengurangi beban yang sangat berat.

"Apa yang berganti?"

"Posisi keanggotaan. Kini Alice ketuanya."

Ia mendengus, mengejek. " _That is a brilliant idea. You are too capable of being the leader that maybe you're bored being one for too long._ "

Aku kepal tanganku untuk menahan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Dengan cepat ku berikan dokumen keanggotaan kepadanya demi mempercepat pertemuan ini. Biasanya, dalam lembar keanggotaan, di samping kolom nama, terdapat kolom komentar yang seharusnya wajib diisi. Alice memberi komentar bahwa aku lebih kompeten hanya saja telah kehilangan semangat yang dulu membuatku menjadi ketua yang andal, maka kini ia ingin mengambil alih, dengan tambahan, setelah berdiskusi bersama denganku. Sementara kolom komentar milikku hanya diisi dengan kewajiban-kewajibanku sebelumnya yang aku janji akan penuhi dalam sebulan.

"Ini saja?"

"Laporan lainnya mengenai kesepakatan dengan percetakan dan beberapa penerbit hanya meminta persetujuan dari guru yang bersangkutan, detail tugas-tugas yang tersisa sudah ku tulis di kolom komentar—termasuk yang satu ini. Sisanya hanya jadwal pertemuan Alice dengan perwakilan dari percetakan dan penerbit."

Sebelum sempat aku berhasil melarikan diri tanpa memastikan ia menyetujui perubahan status anggotaku, Arthur memberikanku pelototan khasnya yang menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan.

Aku pun bertanya. "Apa ada yang kurang?"

" _I found an unexpectedly sudden change about your membership is quite… Odd. Perhaps you have something else to tell?_ "

Awalnya otakku memberikan sinyal _"CELAKA!"_ , tetapi dengan tenang aku mencari jalan keluar. Arthur, jika harus mengancam dan memenuhi ancamannya sekalipun, ia akan lakukan demi keuntungan yang sampai saat ini masih ku pertanyakan. Karena selama ini ia dengan lihainya mampu menjebakku untuk tetap menjadi ketua hingga nyaris satu setengah tahun lamanya. Maka berbohong, sebuah "ilusi" yang mendekati fakta, hanya solusi, tetapi aku langsung membuang kelakuan rendahan tersebut.

"Kenapa tak menjawab? Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?"

"Sejujurnya, Arthur? Yang aku sembunyikan adalah stress." Jawabanku terdengar terlalu nyata hingga suaraku agak sedikit parau.

" _Oh well, that is a news._ " Sekali lagi sarkasme ia lontarkan sebagai respon. "Apa aku mencium sebuah kegagalan?"

Aku ingin sekali memberikan tepuk tangan kepadanya karena mampu membuat dua orang sekaligus jengkel dalam selang waktu kurang dari satu jam. Tetapi sayangnya tanganku justru malah lebih siap meninju ketimbang tepuk tangan. Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, aku yakin aku tak akan meninjunya karena itu akan merusak reputasiku, dan ia sama yakinnya denganku akan hal tersebut.

"Aku rasa." Akhirnya aku membuka mulutku. Suaraku sudah jelas terdengar bergetar penuh amarah dan aku berupaya sekuat tenaga menahannya. "Aku rasa aku memang terlalu keras kepala akan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipaksakan."

" _Exactly_. Karena kita memiliki pilihan, dan setiap saat, setiap detik, bahkan pada masa kritis pun, adalah selalu akan menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk berubah pikiran." Tangan kanannya memijat kening kepalanya, matanya terpejam. " _This is what I supposedly expected_."

"Baiklah, hanya sementara" Potongku. "Perubahan status keanggotaan hanya sementara. Aku sudah mengatakannya, tetapi biar ku katakan sekali lagi—aku sudah menuliskan semua daftar kewajiban ketua yang aku masih akan kerjakan, termasuk permintaanmu membuat para guru kagum. Dan semua yang kau katakan benar, aku semestinya tak menjadi ketua, aku tak becus, tetapi aku akan tetap berusaha. Jadi, berikan lagi aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

Sempat tersirat di wajah Arthur sebuah ekspresi bingung, ia bahkan tak perduli jika aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tetapi setelah keheningan sejenak yang membuatku agak sesak, aku berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu, dan untuk kedua kalinya, saat baru saja ku sentuh daun pintu, ia berdeham.

" _About the Lady in Red, I presume, somehow, that you have a clue yourself?_ "

Tubuhku mematung. Mataku menatap pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Tentu saja ia akan menanyakan hal tersebut. Tentu saja ia akan mencari tahu. Keinginan untuk memberitahukan siapa si gadis yang ia incar sangat kuat, hanya semata-mata untuk melihat reaksinya dan untuk menjatuhkannya. Tetapi aku hanya menoleh kearahnya dan berkata.

"Tidak hanya mengetahui siapa yang berada dibalik topeng, aku juga mengenalnya dengan baik. Begitu baik sehingga menurutku, memberitahukan siapa dia sebenarnya kepadamu hanya akan membuang waktunya, dan waktuku. Lagi pula, aku tak akan membocorkan identitas orang terdekat yang memang tak ingin diketahui idetintasnya kepada orang yang aku benci, seorang yang aku harapkan tak pernah bertemu denganku."

Seandaikan aku tak akan dibunuh olehnya jika memotret wajahnya, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Ekspresi wajah Arthur terlihat begitu terkejut untuk orang yang selalu bersikap kasar dan terus-terusan menghinaku di setiap kesempatan. Dan apakah dia akan mengambil keputusan untuk menjilat hanya supaya aku memberitahukan siapa si gadis impiannya dipertemuan kita yang selanjutnya? Bila itu terjadi, apa yang Alice katakan benar, aku akan menikmati tiap momen yang akan berlangsung.

* * *

 _09:21 AM, Perpustakaan Bangunan Satu. Rabu._

" _Hari libur hanya mitos bagi mereka yang bekerja untuk sistem."_

Kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Eduard saat aku menerima "paksaan" Arthur untuk menggantikan tugas perpustakawan. Dan itu memang betul terjadi. Tak ada hari libur bagi kelompokku. Kami terus berjalan dengan tugas yang selalu penuh tiap hari. Kasem kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang ia tumpuk karena berniat melakukannya berdekatan dengan batas waktu. Alice, Berwald, dan Aku sama seperti biasanya, sibuk dengan tugas kami masing-masing, hanya saja kini Alice yang kelelahan karena harus keluar kompleks menuju tempat pertemuan dengan perwakilan dari penerbit dan percetakan dikarenakan ruang _meeting_ di bangunan satu dan dua penuh dengan pertemuan oleh kelompok lain. Tetapi Alice masih belum menarik perkataannya waktu itu.

Hari ini pula, Matthew yang baru saja datang ke perpustakaan, mengatakan ia habis memberikan formulir keanggotaan kepada Arthur, yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai murid _volunteer_ yang akan membantu kelompok kami hingga musim gugur nanti. Dan ia juga ditemani oleh Alfred yang berkata.

" _Bored as hell_. Latihan sore nanti, karena lapangan sedang di rawat oleh tim bibi Deborah."

Bibi Deborah adalah kepala petugas penjaga kebun, memang semasa libur beliau pasti bekerja lembur demi merapikan seluruh hal yang memiliki hubungan dengan tanaman di sekolah ini. Bahkan jikapun ia tak digaji.

"Jangan mengganggu."

Adalah suatu kalimat yang membuatku amat terkejut, karena kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Matthew dengan nada memerintah dan marah. Kepada Alfred yang nyaris tiap hari ku lihat menindas Matthew.

" _Chill, dude, no need to be so salty_ _._ "

Namun biarpun begitu, Alfred yang kebosanan karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa di tempat yang ia sama sekali tak tertarik, ia mengganggu satu per satu anggota kelompokku dengan bertanya hal yang awalnya soal buku, berakhir dengan menggosipi murid lain.

Tugas perpustakawan sebenarnya cukup sederhana. Kasem yang menerima buku dari petugas yang mengantar, membuka boks, plastik, menaruhnya di rak buku, dan menyimpan sisanya dalam tempat persediaan, setelahnya, ia memasukan seluruh data mengenai bukunya ke dalam _database_. Ia juga yang akan mengepak buku yang sudah tak terpakai lagi dan membawanya ke petugas pengiriman barang. Berwald sepenuhnya mengurus _database_ , merapikan, menata ulang, dan mengecek ulang keakuratannya, selain itu ia juga yang menjaga _website_ perpustakaan kami.

Alice, sekarang menjadi ketua, mengurus perihal pesanan dan pencetakan buku yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran dan buku yang ada di daftar, entah itu permintaan dari murid, atau guru. Karena buku yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran harus diseleksi terlebih dahulu, biasanya ketua perpustakawan tak datang sendirian saat berniat memesan sebuah buku, pasti akan selalu ditemani oleh guru yang bersangkutan dengan tema buku yang akan segera dipesan. Begitu pula dengan memilih percetakan, karena jumlahnya masif dan kualitasnya harus terbaik, kami seringkali berganti percetakan. Biarpun diberikan _budget_ yang cukup tinggi, banyak percetakan yang tak mampu meraih standard yang ditetapkan sekolah kami. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini baik mencari Penerbit dan Percetakan, kami melakukan _Tender_ ketimbang mencari secara individual. Selain itu, Sekolah dan Asrama Internasional Hetalia adalah sekolah swasta dengan murid terbatas di setiap cabang tiap daerahnya, biarpun jika di total tetap memiliki ribuan murid kelas atas dengan persentase kelulusan di atas sembilan puluh persen—yang sangat tinggi, apa lagi hingga hanya seperlima muridnya yang berakhir jadi pegawai biasa, itu pun di perusahaan ternama. Yang menjelaskan kenapa kualitas buku pelajarannya harus dijaga dengan baik, sampai seringkali penulis yang juga seorang guru dari berbagai sekolah lain pun kami hubungi secara langsung. Dan revisi dilakukan tiap tahunnya.

Tugasku, yang dulunya tugas Alice, adalah sebagai asisten ketua yang menyiapkan jadwal pertemuannya serta yang menyeleksi Penerbit dan Percetakan yang mampu memenuhi kriteria sekolah, serta yang bertugas memastikan jika ada masalah yang terjadi dan segera menyelesaikannya. Tak berat, tetapi sangat, amat banyak, biarpun sama dengan tugas Berwald, rata-rata tugasku dikerjakan hanya menggunakan komputer dan telepon.

Walaupun Arthur meminta kami untuk menyelesaikan sebanyak-banyaknya, aku sudah memperhitungkan kuota pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan tiap harinya. Jika kami telah memenuhi kuota, berarti kami sudah selesai, karena biarpun tugas kami terlihat sangat banyak dan rinci, dalam seminggu, penerimaan buku baru hanya terjadi paling banyak tiga kali. Ketua hanya perlu menghadiri maksimal dua hingga tiga kali pertemuan, dan _database_ tak perlu terlalu sering diutak-atik karena selalu dirapikan tiap hari. Kendatipun aku berkata seringkali, tetapi rata-rata kontrak bersama Penerbit dan Percetakan habis tiap dua sampai enam bulan. Sistem distribusi dan pembuatan buku yang begitu rumit demi memenuhi permintaan sekolah lah yang membuat pekerjaan kami sangat banyak dan biarpun sudah ku bagi menjadi kuota yang harus dipenuhi, kami tetap sibuk.

Saat ini, aku yang sedang bersantai sembari meminum jus kotak dan membaca buku yang kemarin tak sempat ku selesaikan, sudah mengisi kuota tugasku untuk hari ini dan besok karena aku terus mencicil kuota hari lainya saat mengerjakan tugas kuota hari itu. Tetapi biarpun buku yang aku baca membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh, di belakang pikiranku, aku berusaha memecahkan sesuatu yang sedari kemarin sangat mengganggu.

Arthur.

Kenapa ia terkejut? Apa selama ini hanya aku yang merasa kalau hubungan kami itu saling membenci? Ia mengharapkan sesuatu dariku? Apa yang membuatnya begitu yakin jika hubungan kita akan berubah? Seolah ia sama sekali tak menduga aku betul-betul membencinya, yang selalu melihatnya hanya sebagai seorang yang tak pernah membawakan kebahagiaan, kesenangan, hanya pemberi penderitaan dan kesengsaraan baru. Bahkan ia tahu aku memberinya julukan pangeran setan, apakah ia berpikir aku hanya main-main soal itu? Sebagaimana ia berpikir memberiku julukan Nona Perpustakaan hanya main-main untuknya? Lelucon?

" _What are you reading?_ "

Bukuku nyaris mendarat di wajah Alfred saat terlempar dari tanganku karena kaget. Sementara itu, merasa kalau ia seperti ia memang sudah berencana untuk mengagetkanku, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksiku sementara aku mengambil buku yang kini tergeletak di lantai, melihatnya dengan jengkel.

"Kau tahu film yang baru main di bioskop?"

Di sela-sela tawanya ia menjawab. "Yang mana?"

"Seribu Pedang?" Ia mengangguk. "Penulis buku yang ceritanya diadaptasi itu mengambil referensi dari buku sejarah yang sedang ku baca."

Ia kembali mengangguk-angguk seolah paham, biarpun aku tahu ia pasti tak membaca buku yang menjadi alasan kenapa film itu ada, bahkan mungkin ia tak menghayati cerita dari film itu sendiri, hanya menontonnya karena aktris cantik yang menjadi peran utamanya, atau hanya karena aksinya keren dan banyak yang menyukai film tersebut.

"Oh ya! Kau tahu _the Lady in Red?_ Sudah baca koran hari senin?"

Ku picingkan mataku seketika dan membetulkan letak kacamataku secara dramatis karena aku tahu ia pasti tak akan perduli jika aku terlihat sangat curiga dengan apa yang ia akan katakan selanjutnya. Tetapi aku tetap menjawab.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Don't you believe it?! Such cute, beautiful girl_ — _lady, woman I mean_. Ia terlihat seperti, kau tahu, putri bangsawan yang mampir ke sekolah kita? _Oh god… If she were real, I would do anything just for her to kiss me on the cheeks…_ "

"Dan kalau ia betul-betul nyata?" Tanyaku seketika, yang membuatnya tampak sedikit kecewa. "Apa kamu akan mencarinya?"

Ada sedikit jeda yang membuatnya terlihat amat berbeda di mataku. Seolah ia bukan Alfred yang selama ini aku kira aku kenali. Seorang arogan dan sombong yang menjadi idola semua orang karena biarpun arogan, tetapi bersahabat, tak memiliki konsep mengenai batasan-batasan dalam banyak hal, seperti bagaimana ia tak mengetahui kalau ia berada terlalu dekat denganku saat ini. Namun seolah menghancurkan seluruh gambaranku mengenai dirinya, ia berkata.

" _I guess not._ Kurasa ia memang tak ingin diketahui kemarin malam. Biarpun Alison menulis seperti itu tentangku—padahal kalimat itu hanya sebuah anggapan bagaimana jika aku tak tahu menahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Tetapi kalau misalkan kamu adalah temannya dan mengatakan padaku untuk tak mengorek identitasnya, maka aku tak akan melakukannya."

Mulutku terbuka lebar dan mataku membelalak melihatnya dengan mudah menebak apa yang akan aku lakukan seandainya dia betul-betul akan mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Kurasa aku memang tak mengenalnya, membencinya hanya karena semata-mata ia sepupu jauh Arthur dan karena ia terlihat begitu lamban dalam membaca suasana, juga karena ia sering menindas Matthew—di depanku.

"Bagaimana kalau ia… Tidak berpikir seperti itu?" Aku masih melihatnya dengan ekspresi was-was, seolah aku baru menemukan spesies baru yang bisa jadi berbahaya.

"Aku tetap tak akan melakukan itu. _The lady I fell in love that night maybe just a character she played._ "

Ku taruh buku ku dengan rapi di atas meja, menegakkan tubuh dan menatapnya dengan serius. Dalam pikiranku, aku berusaha memecahkan satu lagi misteri. Apa ini betul-betul Alfred? Tak hanya di luar dugaan, ia juga sangat dewasa dalam hal yang membuat Arthur bertindak sebaliknya.

" _Rather,_ aku pikir ia hantu gadis cantik yang akan memikat korbannya dan membawanya ke mala petaka! Bayangkan! Feliciano, _that poor dude, turn into stone for a whole night!_ "

Ah… Aku rasa ia masih seorang yang seperti itu. Ia masih Alfred F. Jones yang ku kenal.

Di belakang dapat terdengar suara tawa yang ditahan, dan saat Alfred menoleh, si tersangka berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Dan seandaikan Alfred sedikit lebih cerdas, ia mungkin akan tahu Kasem lah yang sedari tadi menguping. Di lain sisi, mata Kasem kini terpaku padaku, si gadis bergaun merah, dan aku mengancamnya dengan tatapan, yang kira-kira bermaksud seperti ini.

 _"Jika kau berani membocorkan rahasia ku, kematianmu akan menjadi rahasia yang lainnya."_

Ia memalingkan wajah setelahnya, membawa kotak yang sedang ia buka, dan pindah, melakukannya di tempat yang aman dari ancaman ku. Sementara itu, Alfred yang menjadi dirinya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Kasem, mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berbicara.

" _Guess why he turn into stone?_ "

"Di kecup?"

" _Wha_ — _,_ bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Oh sial! Eh… Tunggu dulu! Apa ia tahu aku ada di pesta? Ia juga tak tahu aku tak jadi datang 'kan? Apa Matthew memberitahukannya soal itu? Lebih baik aku pastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kamu tahu dimana aku?" Pertanyaan tersebut terdengar agak mengancam, tetapi Alfred hanya menggeleng. "Aku bercanda. Aku hanya menebak."

Ia kembali melanjutkan, betapa ia tak mampu bergerak setelah melihat hal tersebut karena terlalu takut, yah, sama dengan Feliciano yang katanya juga tak berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri hingga lebih dari tiga puluh meni. Ia juga katanya masih tak bergerak hingga Alfred mampu bergerak dan menyenggol bahunya. Wajah Feliciano, katanya, sangat kaku, matanya membelalak, dan pupil matanya terlihat begitu besar hingga awalnya ia berpikir Feliciano kerasukan—sekali lagi, penjelasan yang sangat Alfred. Barulah setelah Arthur datang, sambil membaca mantra, Feliciano akhirnya mampu bergerak, dan ia seolah-olah hilang ingatan sejenak.

"Apa yang Arthur katakan?"

"Eh… Aku tak tahu jelasnya, seperti… _Stei Ben?_ "

 _Stai Bene_ , _"apa kamu baik-baik saja?"_ Itu bahasa Italia, tampaknya Alfred tak mengetahuinya, karena ia kembali berkata bahwa keluarga Arthur bisa melakukan hal-hal magis, begitu pula Alice, dan mungkin Arthur menggunakan sihir untuk membuat Feliciano tak lagi jadi batu. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa sebelumnya, saat ia dihalangi oleh Feliciano, _dan menyerah_ , ia pergi mencari jalan lainnya, tetapi mendengar pertengkaran yang datang tiba-tiba, ia kembali mencari Feliciano karena penasaran, menemukannya sedang beradu tinju dengan Lovino. Ia melerai mereka berdua, kendatipun ia tak tahu duduk permasalahannya, ia berhasil menghentikan keduanya. Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat, katanya, jadi mungkin melihat Feliciano dikecup oleh si gadis bergaun merah setelahnya, membuat Alfred merasa kalau permasalahan antara Feliciano dan Lovino ada hubungannya dengan si gadis, biarpun sekali lagi, ia menjadi dirinya kembali dan tak memperdulikan analisanya barusan.

" _So… What's with you and Arthur?_ "

Mendengar nama Arthur yang kini dikaitkan denganku langsung membuatku ingat kembali dengan kelakukan makhluk bedebah itu dan menjadi jengkel karenanya.

"Maksudnya?"

" _Ya know._ Kemarin, ia tak henti-hentinya menyebut namamu. _Like_. Kamu itu tak ada di pesta bersama Matthew, _therefore_ , kamu bisa jadi tak datang, _or_ , bisa jadi kamu _the Lady in Red_."

"Hah?" Suaraku terdengar terlalu kaget untuk orang yang menganggap itu hal yang aneh. "I-itu lelucon?"

" _Exactly! Right?_ "

Euh… Biarpun ia Alfred, seorang lelaki yang tak mengerti berbagai macam hal, termasuk yang satu ini, tetap saja jika ia berkata demikian, aku dapat merasakan sengatan rasa yang begitu ngilu di hatiku, akan tetapi, ia juga menambahkan.

"Buat apa kamu membuang waktu? Jika si gadis memang kamu, pasti kamu sudah mempermalukan Arthur di depanku, di depan siapa pun! Dan tak mungkin kamu mau mencium Feliciano tanpa alasan. Ewww… Lagipula, mana mungkin? Kamu 'kan bukan hantu."

Ini pertama kalinya seorang mampu membuatku merasakan perasaan campur aduk dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Awalnya aku merasa sedikit kecewa dan sedih, kini rasanya aku tak mampu menahan tawaku, ia pun, yang kini jadi bingung, juga ikut tertawa lepas. Kasem yang sedang membawa boks lain memberi komentar.

"Hebat juga, Al, kamu bisa bikin ketua—wakil ketua, mengeluarkan sisinya yang sinting." Mungkin terbiasa, sebelum sempat aku memberikannya ancaman baru, ia sudah berlari meninggalkan kami berdua.

Tetapi tak lama, seperti apa yang dikatakan Kasem, seolah aku kembali dan tak sinting lagi, menyadari bahwa Alfred tak begitu buruk. Yang selama ini aku percayai ia bersikap nyaris sama dengan Feliciano, _playboy_ brengsek yang berganti pacar lebih dari dua puluh kali setahun. Hanya saja, ia tak seperti Feliciano, menyembunyikan kepribadiannya yang asli, dan ternyata semua yang ia tunjukkan selama ini hanya sebuah tipu muslihat demi kesenangannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Alfred? Kamu tak terlalu buruk."

"Oh, kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu." Bisikkan Matthew yang tiba-tiba membuat Alfred nyaris melompat.

" _You scared the sh*t out of me dude!_ "

"Maksudku dibandingkan Arthur…" Aku pun ikut berbisik. Keduanya menatapku dengan bingung, bertanya-tanya apa yang aku katakan barusan. Dan saat melihat wajah mereka berdua berjejer begitu dekat, aku rasa aku memang salah waktu itu. Mereka berdua memang sangat kembar, nyaris tak bisa aku bedakan.

* * *

 _11:21 AM, Bangunan Dua. Kamis._

"Maaf, boleh tolong ulangi lagi?"

Adalah pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan kepada Feliciano, yang sedang membuka topengnya dan menunjukkan jati diri yang seutuhnya. Biarpun keadaan tak setegang yang biasanya. Biarpun ia tak menggodaku dalam arti ditindas. Biarpun awalnya aku berpikir dapat menghindari kelima pangeran, sehari setelah malam melelahkan itu, tiap harinya, satu per satu, aku justru bertemu dengan mereka. Dan biarpun, entah kenapa, aku tak sejengkel yang biasanya saat melihat wajah aslinya.

"Aku tanya. Apa yang kamu lakukan malam itu?"

"Tidur." Jawabku dengan cepat.

"Dengan mengenakan gaun?"

Aku selalu membencinya. Kini semakin membencinya. Bersikap seenaknya seolah merasa memiliki kuasa untuk mengendalikan seseorang. Tidak, hal itu tak akan bekerja padaku. Selama hatiku terfokus pada orang lain, bagai dikelilingi tembok, tak ada yang mampu menembusnya, kecuali bagi mereka yang sudah pernah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Setelah melepas gaun." Ku gunakan trik yang sama saat berbicara dengan Arthur untuk menghindari pertengkaran. "Dan mengenakan piyama setelahnya."

Ia menurunkan kedua alisnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan seolah ia tak percaya aku menggunakan alasan bodoh, kepadanya. Entah ia merasa tersinggung, atau keheranan akan sikapku, aku tak mampu membaca matanya.

Sedari pagi, aku sudah menyiapkan daftar guru yang menurutku akan mudah dibuat terkesan, dan juga sembari meminta kehadirannya dalam pertemuan yang bersangkutan dengan penerbit dan percetakan. Ditemani Matthew—yang memaksa ingin ikut, berakhir denganku tetap melakukannya sendiri. Di tengah perjalanan, tepatnya saat berada di daerah klub-klub olahraga, kami bertemu dengan Ralph Kirkland yang setengah basah dan bertelanjang dada, sepupu dekat Alice yang bergabung dengan kelompok renang bersama dengan Elizaveta Hedervary. Saat itu juga, Feliciano datang, memintaku berbicara empat mata, sementara Matthew terjebak bersama Ralph yang banyak bicara.

Kini disinilah aku. Bersandar di tembok, di antara mesin penjual minuman dan tong sampah kotak hitam besar. Ia berada di depanku, menghalangiku untuk kabur, biarpun tak ada sedikit niatan pun untuk melakukan itu. Akan tetapi yang kini terlihat sangat frustrasi adalah dia.

"Aku melihatmu berlari tepat jam enam dua puluh, ku tebak kamu pasti terlambat untuk merias karena beberapa gadis yang ikut merias bersama Alice sudah selesai. Kenapa kamu terlambat? Apa karena supaya tidak perlu sempit-sempitan? Atau supaya kamu bisa merias diri tanpa ada gangguan? Kenapa kamu tak datang? Padahal kamu sudah merias diri? Gaun warna apa yang kamu gunakan?"

Pertanyaan yang ia bombardirkan kepadaku seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Ia curiga akulah si gadis bergaun merah, sangat curiga, tetapi ia juga tak yakin. Dan yang membuatnya tak yakin bisa jadi; satu, karena aku mengecupnya malam itu, dan aku tak mungkin melakukannya; dua, sama seperti yang Alfred katakan sebelumnya, kesempatanku untuk mempermalukannya sangat besar, tetapi aku juga tak melakukannya. Satu-satunya yang membuat ia curiga hanya karena aku ikut merias bersama Alice, dan ia tak menemukanku dimana-mana setelahnya. Keinginan untuk memutar balik pertanyaannya sangatlah kuat, tetapi keinginan untuk tak mempergunakan waktuku bersosialisasi dengannya lebih lama lagi jauh lebih kuat.

"Aku terlambat karena membaca buku. Tak sempit-sempitan dan kesunyian merias diri sendiri juga menjadi alasan baru. Tak datang karena serangan panik. Gaun yang ku kenakan…" Aku menarik napas. Dengan sengaja berhenti persis di bagian tersebut demi mencari cara untuk menghindari pertanyaan tersebut, atau berbohong. "Merah dan Hitam."

 _"Sama dengan lima gaun lain yang Alice pinjamkan."_ Dan Feliciano tahu fakta itu dengan sangat baik.

Wajahnya berubah semakin frustrasi. Baik malam itu, dan juga yang ada di foto, sulit untuk melihat, entah itu warna kulit atau detail lainnya yang bisa di jadikan petunjuk siapa yang mengenakannya. Rambutku memang hitam, begitu pula kedua lainnya yang juga menggunakan gaun Merah dan Hitam. Topengku berwarna hitam pula, sama dengan gadis dari kelas Sepuluh. Biarpun sudah sisa dua orang, bukan berarti si gadis bergaun merah merias bersama Alice. Bisa jadi ia merias bersama kelompok lainnya. Ditambah lagi, malam itu begitu gelap, detail gaun merah tersebut terlihat begitu samar, hanya gaun merah biasa.

"Apa kamu memiliki petunjuk mengenai siapa dia?" Ia pun menyerah dan secara blak-blakan menanyaan hal tersebut.

"Aku tak datang ke pesta—aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tak tahu bagaimana rupanya, aku juga tak tahu gerak geriknya, seandaikan aku tahu, aku pasti akan langsung memberitahukanmu. Maaf."

Aku rasa kata "Maaf" yang aku lontarkan yang menyebabkan ekspresinya kembali berubah terkejut. Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya, menyimpan buku catatannya ke dalam saku dan melihatku dengan tatapan yang… Sama dengan waktu itu… Waktu kami baru berkenalan… Waktu kami masih berteman dan bukan menjadi musuh yang mengetahui kebusukan masing-masing. Dan kalimat yang ia katakan selanjutnya memang berkaitan sangat erat dengan hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu…? Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita. Saling waspada, berpikir salah satu dari kita akan membocorkan rahasia masing-masing seolah rahasia itu bisa membuat kita terbunuh. Siapa yang perduli kalau orang tahu nama tengahmu? Siapa yang perduli dengan wajah asliku?"

Aku membuang wajahku. Berusaha untuk tak menatapnya secara langsung. Tak menyukai idenya karena akan bertentangan dengan ideku untuk menyudahi hubungan kami setelah semua ini selesai, tetapi ia tak mampu membaca pikiranku, jadi ia hanya berasumsi aku tak akan memotong perkataan yang selanjutnya.

"Veh… Seperti tahun-tahun pertama. Seperti teman biasa. Tampaknya jauh lebih menyenangkan. Karena sejujurnya aku tak melihat apa gunanya kita masih bermusuhan seperti ini."

 _Karena sejujurnya aku membencimu karena kamu selalu menggangguku tiap kali kita bertemu. Orang kedua yang membuat julukan Nona Perpustakaan semakin terkenal._ Mulutku terkunci rapat, biarpun kemauan untuk mengatakan hal tersebut luar biasa kuat. Namun karena terlalu fokus dengan menutup mulutku rapat, mataku menatapnya dengan intens dan sedikit jengkel, dan ia menangkap apa yang aku berusaha tak keluarkan lewat mulut. Dan karena tak ada lagi gunanya menutupi maksudku, aku akhirnya berkata.

"Mungkin kamu merasa aku hanya sebuah ancaman kecil dimana wajah aslimu nantinya akan diketahui banyak orang, dan kamu sudah mengatakannya; kamu tak perduli akan hal tersebut. Tetapi untukku, kamu tidak demikian. Akumulasi dari apa yang telah kita lakukan, KAMU lakukan kepadaku tidak bisa begitu saja disingkirkan."

Ia menaikan satu bahunya sambil memberikan ekspresi yang membuatku teramat jengkel. "Kurasa memang tak bisa? Apa kamu juga akan tetap menolak jika aku menggunakan cara yang lebih… Persuasif?"

Saat melewatinya, dengan sengaja ku hantamkan bahuku dengan bahunya, menunjukkan kebencianku pada sikapnya yang tak dapat lagi dibendungkan. Ia tertawa puas, seolah memang ini yang ia rencana untuk lakukan sedari tadi, dan biarpun aku tahu itu bukan niatnya yang sesungguhnya, aku tak memperdulikan secercah kekecewaan dalam tawanya.

* * *

 _09:23 AM, Bangunan Tiga. Jum'at._

Bagaikan surga saat mengetahui aku tak perlu bertemu Arthur hari ini. Alice pun tampaknya sangat senang untuk dapat menggantikanku bertemu dengan si pangeran neraka, ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasanya menghadapi si alis tebal saat sedang uring-uringan, katanya, dan ingin tahu apa Arthur akan bersikap sama jika ketuanya berbeda. Dan biarpun aku ingin sekali melihat apa yang terjadi, tetapi mengetahui ini kali pertama aku libur, sama sekali tak harus melakukan apa-apa, membuatku langsung lupa akan niat awalku.

Dan kini, tak lama setelah merasakan rasanya kebebasan, karena sudah terlalu lama terbiasa hari terisi dengan hal-hal yang produktif, tubuhku serasa gatal luar biasa, ingin kembali bekerja. Jadi demi menghilangkan rasa gatal itu tanpa melupakan seharusnya hari ini aku bersantai, aku berniat untuk berbicara lagi dengan para guru, memastikan rencanaku untuk memberikan impresi baik terhadap mereka. Jikalau rencana ini berhasil, setidaknya kami tak akan diganggu lagi oleh Arthur untuk jangka waktu yang cukup panjang.

Namun pikiranku yang tengah sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal, harus diganggu oleh kedatangan seorang pria yang… Sayangnya sangat ku kenal, dan salah satu pemburu pada malam menyeramkan itu. Di samping pintu kelasku yang dilewati cukup banyak orang.

"Lukas." Kataku jengkel, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala bak seorang bangsawan bertemu bangsawan lain. Pura-pura tak tahu kalau ia memiliki urusan denganku, aku berusaha berjalan melewatinya, tetapi dengan sigap ia menghalangi jalan keluarku.

"Ku dengar kamu tak datang di malam pesta dansa?"

Kembali aku berusaha melewatinya, berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri tetapi ia menunjukkan kegesitannya yang sama dengan malam itu dan mampu menghalangiku di tiap kesempatan. Masih tak menyerah ia pun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kamu tak datang di malam pesta dansa? Pemalas ya?"

"Kata seorang yang memilih untuk tidur di taman belakang bangunan keempat di malam yang sama." Potongku dengan kesal, masih berusaha untuk melewatinya. "Minggir."

"Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula cuaca mendung dan agak sejuk. Aku juga meminjam setelan dari Mathias, terkena cipratan lumpur juga tak masalah."

Jika dibandingkan dengan Ivan, ia memang tak terlihat terlalu tinggi, tetapi cukup tinggi untuk menatapku dengan rendah yang membuatku amat jengkel. Penjelasannya yang membuatnya terdengar seperti orang bebal juga membuat emosiku semakin mendidih. Biarpun aku menatapnya, memelototinya, ekspresinya masih sama kosong dengan ekspresi yang ia tampilkan tiap harinya.

"Ah ya, kamu benar, bulan begitu besar dan terang tanpa awan memang menunjukkan kalau langit mendung. Dan oh iya, Mathias pasti akan senang mengetahui setelan putih miliknya terkena lumpur. Biarpun aku baru tahu ukuran tubuh Mathias sangat pas denganmu."

Satu alisnya terangkat, dan ujung bibirnya membentuk lekukan senyuman yang membuatku langsung waspada dengan tujuannya bertemu denganku. Mungkin ia satu-satunya orang yang memerlukan usaha ekstra untuk dapat dibaca melalu ekspresi dan matanya. Tidak, bahkan matanya—yang biarpun menatapku langsung, seolah menantangku untuk membacanya, tak tertebak sekali pun. Pintu menuju pikirannya tertutup sangat rapat.

"Kurasa kamu ada benarnya. Tetapi gaun yang kamu kenakan… Sangat tak cocok, sangat buruk… Dibandingkan gaun yang dikenakan kakak perempuan Timo, gaun birumu yang terlalu besar itu membuatmu terlihat seperti anak bayi mengenakan gaun tidur kakaknya."

Sekali lagi aku memotongnya. "Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu. Biarpun mungkin cahaya bulan membuat warna gaunku yang sebetulnya cukup ketat tersebut menjadi warna yang lebih terang. Namun aku yakin sekali warna gaunku yang Hitam dan Me—."

Ku ambil dua langkah mundur menjauh darinya. Mataku membelalak, menyadari tujuannya yang kini terlihat jelas. Ia tahu aku sangat keras kepala, arogan, dan tidak mau kalah. Dan ia menggunakannya untuk menjebakku dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan bodohnya. Di wajahnya yang biasanya terpasang ekspresi datar, kini berubah menjadi ekspresi licik dengan senyuman lebar, membuatnya terlihat seperti penjahat yang berhasil mengelabui mangsanya, biarpun sebetulnya gambaran itu benar dan nyata. Sekarang ia tak lagi berusaha menutupi niat buruknya, rencana piciknya.

"Hitam dan Merah. Mengetahui aku berada di taman belakang bangunan keempat. Mengetahui setelanku berwarna putih. Bisa mengetahui cuaca kendatipun berada dalam ruangan besar yang jendelanya ditutupi oleh tirai hingga pagi. Dan sehari setelahnya Berwald mengatakan kamu tak datang malam itu." Tiap kali ia menunjukkan fakta yang ia dapatkan lewat jawabanku dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, ia mengambil satu langkah maju, sementara aku masih berusaha melewatinya karena mulai terpojok di tembok. "Aku rasa aku memecahkan misteri gadis bergaun merah."

Sepersekian detik itu juga, saat ia sudah sampai satu meter jauhnya di depanku, aku yang berusaha mencari cara untuk mengelak, berupaya menenangkan diriku dan mengkoreksi fakta yang ia paparkan.

"Aku dengar topeng milik gadis dari kelas sepuluh putus saat dikembalikan keesokannya." Ia berhenti dan menurunkan kedua alisnya dengan heran dan waspada. "Alice sempat kesal karena kedua gaun _Merah dan Hitam_ miliknya baru dikembalikan dua hari setelah malam pesta dansa karena keduanya sangat kotor dan harus dicuci terlebih dahulu. Dan asumsiku mengenai keberadaanmu malam itu ternyata benar karena aku tak melihatmu di mana-mana, bahkan tidak dalam Aula, sebab… Yah, aku bertemu denganmu di halaman belakang bangunan keempat sehari sebelumnya? Tetapi aku rasa kamu tak tahu bahwa aku sering terkena serangan panik? Aku tak dapat bertahan cukup lama karena gemetaran hebat dan berakhir harus kembali ke asrama. Biarpun malamnya, aku rasa jam tiga, aku terbangun karena Lucille baru pulang dari pesta dansa."

Aku tak terlalu yakin dengan jawaban yang aku berikan, jawaban tersebut terdengar jelas bahwa aku berusaha menangkis tuduhannya dengan cerita fiksi semata-mata hanya karena tak mau kalah. Tetapi dari tampangnya, ia justru kelihatan lebih tidak yakin, bukan akan jawabanku, tetapi akan usahanya dalam membuatku memberitahukan fakta sebenarnya. Tangan kanannya berusaha meraihku, memaksaku untuk mengakui bahwa aku gadis bergaun merah biarpun tak jadi ia lakukan. Ekspresinya kembali datar tetapi aku dapat merasakan suasana mencekam yang menyelimuti kami berdua, yang aku yakini datang darinya. Aku rasa ia memang tak secerdas yang aku sangka, seandaikan ia Arthur atau Feliciano, aku sudah kalah dari awal.

"Dimana kamu saat jam sembilan?" Tanyanya. Suaranya juga terdengar angker.

"Sedang berkeliling untuk menenangkan diriku. Aku juga sempat melihat Feliciano bersama Arthur dan Alfred dekat bangunan kedua, apa kamu melihat mereka? Jika para gadis tahu, aula pasti akan sepi. Tetapi jika berjalan cepat atau berlari pun membutuhkan sekiranya lima belas menit hingga tiga puluh, 'kan? Aku rasa tak sempat."

Kini ia berpaling memunggungiku, seoah membiarkanku untuk pergi. Dan saat melewatinya aku mencuri lirik, melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu. Ia terlihat marah, ekspresi begitu menyeramkan nyaris menyamai senyuman maut Ivan saat ia mengancamku. Aku rasa ia tahu dengan jelas mengenai apa yang terjadi setelah Feliciano berpapasan dengan gadis bergaun merah. Dan karena aku berpikir untuk mengantisipasi apa pun yang akan terjadi jika aku membuatnya semakin marah, aku pun segera meninggalkannya.

* * *

 _11:41 AM, Bangunan satu._

Aku melihat Arthur di dekat perpustakaan sepuluh menit yang lalu, karena tak ada lagi alasan untuk melanjutkan hubungan kami, maka aku menghindarinya, mengambil jalan belakang yang memang biasanya ku lalui karena lebih sepi. Tetapi hal itu adalah pilihan buruk. Teramat buruk. Kenapa aku tak berpikir untuk menunggu beberapa menit hingga ia pergi? Karena sekarang aku justru bertemu dengannya. Si beruang putih dari Russia. Ivan Braginsky, yang melihatku dari jauh dan langsung menghampiriku sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya dan kabur.

"Lama tak bertemu, nona Perpus. Kelihatannya kamu jadi jarang sekali melewati tempat ini, ada alasan khusus kah dibaliknya?"

Memang dalam seminggu aku bisa mengalami serangan panik setidaknya empat kali, mungkin jika aku kembali terkena serangan hari ini, maka itu masih yang kedua. Tetapi alasan utama kenapa itu bisa terjadi ialah karena makhluk satu ini. Ya, delapan puluh persennya disebabkan oleh beruang Russia. Sekarang pun aku sudah merasakan keringat dingin, penglihatanku pun mulai sedikit mengabur.

"T-tak! Tak ada. Aku berganti posisi dengan Alice, jadi kini aku tak perlu keluar terlalu sering lagi."

" _Da?_ Kenapa aku tak berpikir begitu?"

Rasanya jantungku naik ke tenggorokan saat ia melihatku, tersenyum. Senyuman itu lagi. Aku berusaha membantahnya, sebagaimana biasanya aku berbicara dengan Arthur, dan dengan Lukas barusan. Tetapi tak ada, kekuatan itu tak ada. Seperti Air, ia meredupkan Apiku yang membara, mematikannya malahan.

"Ehh, kata mereka kamu kemarin tak datang ke pesta dansa…"

"Siapa yang bilang?" Tanyaku dengan gugup, berusaha berjalan perlahan menjauihnya, biarpun ia juga mengambil selangkah demi selangkah mendekat.

"Kasem… Eduard… Alice? Matthew juga kurasa… Dan, oh! Francis! Nama-nama yang kamu kenal baik bukan?"

Mataku membelalak, ini kali pertama aku memelototinya secara langsung, menatap mata _Violet_ nya. Tatapannya, tatapan yang artinya saat ini ia berhasil mengapitku dalam genggamannya. Kini aku berada dalam kontrolnya. Ia mengancamku dan ia tahu nama-nama itu bukanlah nama-nama orang yang bisa ku putuskan hubungannya begitu saja. Bayangkan bagaimana Kasem, Francis, Matthew, dan Alice akan berpikir jika aku mengkhianati mereka hanya karena mereka mengatakan aku tak datang saat pesta dansa? Belum tentu beruang Russia tahu aku gadis bergaun merah bukan?

Tunggu…

Hah?

Masa... sih?

Matanya terbaca jelas. Dan ia tak serius mengancamku. _Ia memaksa dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut_. Bahkan beruang Russia pun yang begitu menyeramkan begitu mudah terbaca? Mungkinkah aku tak tahu kalau selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura menindasku karena aku tak pernah melihat matanya secara langsung? Sempat keberanian ku kembali muncul dan aku bersiap mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi teringat bahwa yang akan aku hadapi adalah beruang Russia dan asumsi-asumsiku bisa jadi salah, dan konsekuensi dari memaksakan asumsi-asumsi yang memiliki persentase kecil untuk menjadi benar terlalu besar demi memenuhi rasa penasaranku yang hanya sedikit.

"Apa kini ada alasan dangkal lainnya?" Ia kembali berbicara. Dan aku masih menatap matanya. Ia berbohong. Ia berusaha menggunakan topeng tapi tak bisa.

Kenapa ia menindasku? Awalnya aku berpikir aku terlihat mudah ditindas, dan memang benar, Arthur masih berjuang hingga saat ini, begitu pula Feliciano. Tetapi selain itu? Arthur melakukannya karena ia ingin aku menatapnya tinggi, melihat betapa superiornya dia, karena aku juga masih memiliki alasan untuk bertemu dengannya saat itu, tetapi sekarang tak ada lagi. Begitu pula dengan Feliciano, ia ingin mempermainkanku, mungkin ia sudah mencicipi gadis kutu buku lainnya dan bosan, maka ia berusaha mendapatkanku, tetapi setelah tahu aku mulai berubah membosankan, ia pergi. Namun beruang Russia… Ivan? Dari awal hingga sekarang, tak ada sama sekali sesuatu dalam diriku yang cocok dengannya kecuali menjadi tukang ancam. Murid-murid yang ia tindas semuanya memiliki hubungan dengannya, seperti Eduard, Toris, Raivis. Beberapa murid lainnya yang juga ikut tertindas tidak lain adalah teman-teman dari ketiga bocah malang itu.

"Serangan panik?" Aku menjawab, masih dengan bibir bergetar, tetapi tak lagi setakut tadi. "Merepotkan bukan kalau ada yang pingsan di tengah lantai dansa?"

"Hmm..? Tidak juga, jika ada yang mau menggendongnya pergi."

Jawaban itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang bisa menakuti orang. Jika Arthur, ia pasti akan berkata untuk meninggalkan gadis tersebut, atau memerintah orang lain untuk _menyingkirkannya_. Jika Feliciano, yang memang tak akan ada niatan untuk menakut-nakuti, akan langsung berkata ialah yang akan membawa gadis tersebut ke tempat yang tak ingin aku pikirkan dimana kecuali di UKS.

"Siapa?"

"Berwald barangkali?"

Oh betapa aku juga menginginkan Berwald menggendongku. Akan tetapi biarpun fantasi itu berusaha menguasai kepalaku, aku tetap terfokus pada Ivan yang kini berbicara seolah aku temannya. Seolah aku bukan bahan ia melampiaskan kekesalannya, atau mainannya. Seolah aku adalah orang untuknya. Biarpun fakta tersebut sangat amat menggangguku, aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, dan selama perjalanan, semakin dekat dengan perpustakaan, semakin ia berbicara seolah kami berdua adalah teman lama.

"Aiyah! Ivan! Jangan begitu aru! Lihatlah nona Perpustakaan jadi pucat! Kenapa tak mengurus Natalia saja aru? Ia mencarimu dari tadi."

Kini mendadak beruang Russia lah yang pucat. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kami sebelum tersenyum kepadaku dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan rombongan Yao yang baru datang. Seketika. Seperti tikus yang tertangkap basah mencuri keju dalam lemari.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja nona Perpustakaan-san?" Kiku menghampiriku. Bahkan ia juga lupa dengan nama asliku.

"Iya. Terima kasih?"

"Tak perlu dipikirkan aru! Bagaimana kalau ikut dengan kami? Kami ingin ke perpustakaan aru." Yao Wang tanpa mendengar jawabanku langsung menarikku ke lingkarannya, mendorongku masuk di sela-sela Jia Long dan Yong Soo, membuatku kembali berada dalam zona sangat tidak enak ditambah grogi karena kedua pria itu memancarkan aura yang sama dengan kelima orang yang mengejarku malam itu; tampan. Biarpun tampaknya bukan hanya aku saja yang grogi.

"Apa nanti gadis bergaun merah akan muncul lagi?" Tanya Lin yi Ling. "Oh bayangkan berapa banyak murid yang akan mengenakan gaun merah juga nanti malam!"

Yong tertawa. "Dasar gadis-gadis, pasti gadis bergaun merah yang asli akan menggunakan gaun dengan warna yang berbeda! Dan tak mungkin kelima saksi akan mudah tertipu kali ini."

"Dasar bodoh, itu sudah pasti. Nona Perpustakaan pasti akan mengenakan gaun yang tak akan menarik perhatian untuk pesta malam nanti." Kata Jia sembari mendengus. "Menarik perhatian mereka saja sudah pasti merepotkan, karena lihat saja, nona Perpustakaan semakin ditindas oleh Braginsky. Bagaimana kalau penggemar-penggemarnya akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Aku tak terkejut jika Jia langsung mengetahui siapa diriku, karena dibandingkan Lukas, tampaknya ia jauh lebih cerdas. Dan aku juga tak terkejut saat Lin dan Yong kaget dan memelototiku tak percaya. Kiku dan Yao yang tampaknya sama dengan Alice, menikmati bencana ini, menaruh satu jari mereka di bibir dengan senyuman jahil. Menyadari aku menatapnya lekat, Jia salah tingkah dan berkata.

"I-itu rahasia 'kan? Asal kami tak memberitahukan yang lainnya, tak masalah 'kan?" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia memelototi Lin dan Yong, seolah meminta mereka menjaga rahasia itu atau ia akan melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan kepada mereka. Biarpun sebetulnya aku tak masalah dan tahu cara menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memojokkanku lagi.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, kami berpencar.

"Nona Perpustakaan." Panggil Yao yang sedang duduk tak jauh dariku. "Apa besok malam kamu akan datang aru?"

Awalnya aku tak ingin menjawab, dia dan Feliciano sama, sangat menikmati sebuah permainan, tetapi ia menunggu, dan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi tak akan membuatnya senang. Aku menjawab dengan menaikan kedua bahuku.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai "Ya", sampai bertemu esok malam, persiapkan dirimu aru."

Cengiran tumbuh di bibirku. "Aku selalu siap, Yao, tak perlu khawatir."

* * *

 ** _Author's corner:_**

 **I am terribly sorry for all the readers** , karena kemarin luar biasa sibuk belajar dan kerjaan _ .

 _By the way_ , part bagian ini agak panjang untuk ngasih ruang ke masing2 calon suami _/pls_ Nona Perpus untuk berubah dan untuk ngeliat reaksi mereka. Tapi ini masih sepertiga dari perasaan mereka ke si _Lady in Red_ , bisa jadi perasaan mereka berbeda di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, ditunggu ya! _/biarpungataukapanbisaupdatelagikarenapastinantibakalpanjang /plak_

 ** _Review's coner:_**

 _Colors-of-Fire:_ Aussie? There you go! Biarpun dia cuma mentioned doang, tapi nanti di Running Shoes dia pasti akan dapet partnya sendiri! Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! ^_^

 _Freeze112 & Guest:_ Terima kasih! Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

 _Tamagoch:_ Iyap!

 _Kuroi uso:_ Hmm.. bisa jadi bisa jadi _/plak_ , tapi nanti ketahuan kok siapa yg udah tau, siapa yg nantinya kaget. Jng lupa ditunggu chapter selanjutnya biar bisa tau :DD

 _.718:_ Karena mungkin ada sesuatu yang terpendam? *alisnaik* :99

 _Angelkumala:_ Ini dia lanjutannya! :D


	4. Chapter 2, Ghost Lady pt 2

_**Silhouette of Lady in Dress.**_

 _Chapter two, Ghost Lady, part 2._

 **Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Reverse Harem.**

* * *

 _10:00 AM, Bangunan satu. Sabtu._

Aku pasti berhasil.

Rencana yang terperinci telah aku tulis di buku catatanku, bahkan aku catat ulang di komputer, untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku pun juga sudah mencari tahu berbagai macam informasi lewat beberapa murid yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan banyak guru, yang rata-rata memang aku ketahui memiliki pengaruh dalam rapat dewan guru dan sekolah Hetalia secara umum yang melibatkan, yah, orang-orang penting sekolah Hetalia. Setelah mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi, akhirnya aku dapat memperkecil daftar dan hanya memilih guru yang diantara lumayan mudah, hingga sangat mudah untuk dibuat terpukau. Mudah dalam artian bahwa guru itu memiliki kepintaran yang cukup signifikan sehingga tak perlu usaha yang maksimal dan banyak atau besar untuk membuat mereka tertarik.

Menurut dari rencana—yang membuatku luar biasa sibuk pada malam hari belakangan ini—adalah aku tak perlu berbicara banyak, hanya menyampaikan sebuah simpati, satu dua komentar, atau hanya menunjukkan ketertarikanku dalam pelajaran yang menjadi bidang mereka. Beruntung salah satu guru tersebut ialah guru yang mengajar Sastra di kelasku. Tetapi biarpun begitu, aku juga harus tetap berkomunikasi dengan mereka dua tiga kali seminggu untuk mempertahankan _image_. Namun, sekali lagi, tak perlu terlalu sering dan panjang.

Dan aku rasa Arthur ada benarnya soal memberikan kesan yang baik kepada para guru. Tak hanya reputasiku pada sekolah akan semakin baik, namun juga aku belajar bagaimana caranya mendekatkan hubungan bersama orang-orang penting yang nantinya dapat membantu karirku.

Akan tetapi, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan soal rencana tersebut, aku, pertama kalinya, terlambat menyelesaikan tugasku dan mempersiapkan jadwal Alice untuk minggu depan. Biarpun hanya tinggal satu pertiga lagi, tetapi aku merasa seperti orang yang pemalas, yang membuat diriku sendiri kesal, membuatku tak puas. Dan maka hari ini, aku masih sibuk berkutat di perpustakaan sementara anggota lain sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta dansa kedua dan yang terakhir untuk tahun ini.

Kecuali…

"Teh anda, ketu—wakil ketua."

Kasem menaruh secangkir teh yang mengepulkan asap pertanda masih sangat panas. Teh Melati yang aromanya dapat aku hirup bahkan dari kejauhan sekalipun.

"Terima kasih." Kataku, tak menoleh kearahnya, tak berhenti menulis.

Ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, yaitu membaca buku, buku mengenai perjalanan seorang tokoh dari planet lain yang berusaha mencari dan menemui teman-temannya yang berpencar untuk mencari satu sama lainnya. Terdengar bodoh memang, tetapi saat membaca sebagian, ceritanya cukup lumayan. Intinya mereka adalah sebuah tim, tetapi masing-masing dari mereka memiliki informasi tersendiri mengenai planet yang mereka kunjungi, dan memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda pula, mungkin itu yang membuat Kasem sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana nantinya saat mereka semua akhirnya bertemu.

"Kamu tak bersiap?" Tanyaku. Mataku masih terfokus pada kertas. Ia hanya menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Anda sendiri bagaimana?"

Ia tahu aku terlambat menyelesaikan tugasku, maka mempertanyakan apa yang aku lakukan disini sama saja dengan menantangku untuk menunjukkan kalau aku tak selamanya seorang yang sempurna, yang membuatnya amat puas, dan yang membuatku agak jengkel.

"Hahahaha, karma itu menyakitkan!"

Sekali lagi aku tak bisa membalasnya dalam hal tersebut, akan tetapi aku membiarkannya, karena aku telah menyiapkan rencana pembalasan. Oh, Kasem, kamu terlalu percaya diri.

Namun, sekali lagi, aku berada dalam momen yang langka. Jendela besar perpustakaan yang masih dibiarkan terbuka menjadi pintu masuk bagi cahaya untuk menyinari seisi perpus dengan sinar kekuningan yang hangat. Karena banyak murid yang bersiap, daerah dekat perpustakaan menjadi sangat sepi dan sunyi, udara juga otomatis terasa sangat ringan. Suasana yang sangat damai. Seandaikan seperti ini setiap hari, aku tak masalah bekerja hingga malam tiba. Akan tetapi satu yang sangat disayangkan. Cahaya yang menyinari seisi perpustakaan membuat atmosfir di dalam perpustakaan terasa begitu hangat, damai, dan romantis. Aku sangat mengharapkan kalau bukanlah Kasem yang saat ini sedang meminum teh hangat bersamaku selagi berbincang-bincang. Berwald… Bahkan Kasem terlihat tak begitu perduli dengan suasana sekelilingnya karena terlalu asyik membaca buku.

Menyadari aku memperhatikannya, ia menggeleng-geleng dan berkata.

"Kenapa? Jangan lama-lama dipandang, nanti jadi jatuh cinta sama saya, kalau begitu, Berwald bagaimana?"

Awalnya aku ingin membalas namun setelah mendengar nama yang ia sebutkan, aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menghela napas panjang. Ku palingkan wajah untuk tak menatapnya lagi yang barangkali membuatnya terganggu. Terdapat sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokanku. Sebuah kenyataan. Bahwa tak ada kemungkinan bagiku untuk dapat berakhir bersama dengan Berwald. Kasem mungkin tak perduli, tetapi apakah dia tahu? Ia hanya mengetahui fakta bahwa aku memiliki rasa suka yang besar terhadap Berwald.

Rasa itu datang tak lama setelah aku melupakan Matthew. Ada suatu hal yang terjadi yang membuatku menyerah akan Matthew, sebuah alasan selain karena rasa sukaku mulai surut terhadapnya. Dan saat itu terjadi, Berwald mendaftarkan dirinya pada kelompok membaca. Biarpun kemiripannya dengan Matthew hanya pada kacamata dan rambut pirangnya, anehnya, ia memberikan gambaran yang sama, dan saat menyadari perasaanku, aku merasakan siraman rasa nostalgia seolah aku kembali ke masa lalu. Saat aku mulai mengenalnya lebih dalam, aku merasa semakin suka terhadapnya. Ada kualitas dalam dirinya yang membuatku berpikir ia pasti cocok denganku. Rasa suka yang datang setengah tahun saat aku baru masuk ke sekolah ini, tetap bertahan hingga hari ini. Kendatipun aku mengetahui fakta lainnya. Kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai kakak perempuan Timo. Semua orang tahu kecuali Kasem—entah kenapa. Dan aku mengetahuinya saat aku kembali ke asrama dari libur tahun baru. Mereka berdua berbicara berhadap-hadapan, rasa cemburu datang dan aku bertanya pada Timo apa Berwald menyukai kakaknya—tentu saja secara tak langsung, dan ia menjawab ya. Hari itu, tepat hari itu, aku merasakan _déjà vu._ Biarpun sampai hari ini, kendatipun aku tak yakin, aku tahu aku masih menyukainya. Tetapi Kasem hanya mengetahui fakta itu.

"Tak mungkin bisa." Jawabku. Suaraku terdengar sedikit bergetar, dan aku yakin sekali Kasem dapat membaca ekspresi kecewaku dan mengalihkan topik.

"Hei, nanti pasti banyak murid perempuan yang mengenakan gaun merah gara-gara kelakuan anda." Katanya sambil cengengesan. "Dan, wah, koridor pasti bakal ramai."

Aku ikut tertawa pelan. Tawa sinis bercampur tawa kemenangan. Tak sabar melihat bagaimana kelima pangeran saat mendapati penggemarnya menyulitkan mereka mencari gadis bergaun merah yang aslinya, dan, oh, kalau gadis beragun merah sebetulnya bodoh dan akan menggunakan gaun dengan warna yang sama.

"Eduard juga bakal sangat kewalahan mencari anda."

"Ah…?"

"Anda belum tahu? Eduard menjadi bulan-bulanan Natalia dan Ivan, katanya sih, karena anda, dan makanya dia yakin anda gadis bergaun merah dan akan membuka identitas anda."

Yang tadi tawaku masih tertahan karena rasa kecewa akan kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganku yang tragis, kini aku betul-betul tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kasem yang sangat keheranan hanya mampu ikut tertawa.

"Begitukah? Apa yang membuatnya berpikir ia BISA melakukan itu? Ia hanya memberikan ancaman kosong."

"Memang apa beda ancaman kosong dan ancaman betulan?" Kasem bertanya dengan nada meremehkan, dan tantangan yang barusan ia berikan langsung ku terima dan aku membalas.

"Aku sangat kenal Lien Chung, kami sangat dekat berkat Yao yang kini selalu memintaku duduk bersama kelompoknya saat makan siang. Tetapi karena kadang aku terlalu asyik berbicara, dan karena Lien adalah pendengar yang baik, aku agaknya bisa saja mengatakan seluruh aktivitas kelompok kita." Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, curiga tetapi betul-betul tak tahu kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah. "Yah, maksudku, saat sedang berbicara panjang lebar, pasti kita lupa akan fakta yang kita beberkan kepada teman dekat bukan? Bisa jadi hari itu kamu tak mengerjakan tugasmu dan aku tak sengaja membeberkannya pada Lien saat makan siang? Satu dua kemalasan mungkin bisa memberikan impresi jangka panjang yang buruk, ya?"

Matanya membelalak, diantara marah, kaget, dan tak percaya bahwa aku tahu sebuah fakta yang terlihat begitu jelas di depan mata kalau ia menyukai Lien Chung, bukan Lin seperti pengakuannya pada saat kelompok kami bermain _Truth or Dare_ ketika sedang istirahat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kini ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencuri lirik beberapa kali dan akhirnya membuka mulut. Mungkin ada alasan kenapa ia sampai sekarang masih tak tahu kalau Berwald menyukai kakak perempuan Timo. Mungkin ini alasannya.

"Saya akan mengerjakan tugas saya… Tetapi tolong jangan kasih tahu Lien?"

"Dan itu dia, tuan Kasem Chao yang saya hormati, adalah yang saya sebut sebagai sebuah ancaman sebenarnya, yang sejatinya mampu membuat anda merinding." Kataku, meniru gaya bicara dan logat khas Inggris _a la_ Sherlock Holmes _._ Ia menatapku sesaat dengan ekspresi teramat jengkel, mengerti refrensi yang aku gunakan sebelum akhirnya kembali membaca.

* * *

"Tenang saja." Balas Alice. " _You know that you are my only best friend. And so_ , aku mempersiapkan gaun khusus untukmu, lagi."

"Yang simpel, elegan, catat ini, yang tak menarik perhatian, bahkan membosankan pun akan lebih membantu ketimbang nantinya aku harus menjadi bahan artikel segar bagi Alison, lagi."

Ia menjauhkan mulutnya dari gagang telepon dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. " _Alright, alright._ Dan, oh! Gaun merah yang kamu kenakan kemarin sudah ku kembalikan ke Inggris, ada beberapa gadis yang nyaris mencurinya dariku."

"Yang benar saja?"

Soal gaun tersebut nyaris dicuri berawal dari percakapan yang Alice—dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia tak sengaja menguping karena bosan, dan bukan karena ia memang sengaja dengarkan dari jauh saat berada di kafeteria bangunan satu. Beberapa gadis itu ia duga adalah penggemar berat Arthur dan Alfred, sebab saat ia datangi, mereka bersikap begitu aneh, begitu dingin terhadapnya. Tak lama, salah satu teman dekat Alice juga mengatakan kalau ada yang berniat mencuri gaun merah yang aku kenakan, tetapi tak tahu siapa. Tak suka dengan rasa takut yang menerornya, biarpun gaun itu bukan milik ibu atau nenek dari neneknya, tetapi ia mengeluangkan cukup banyak waktu dalam pembuatannya—ia membuatnya sendiri!—, ia pun langsung mengirim gaun tersebut ke Inggris. Dan benar mengenai rumor pencurian gaun, sehari setelah ia mengirim gaun tersebut ke Inggris, ia kehilangan tiga gaun merah. Tepatnya kemarin pagi. Pelakunya masih tak diketahui, tetapi seandaikan para gadis-gadis bodoh itu tetap akan mengenakan gaun curian mereka, berpikir gaun itu adalah gaun terkutuk yang aku kenakan dan mereka tak akan apa-apa, maka Alice dan tim keamanan serta kelompok OSIS akan tahu.

"Apa Arthur mengetahui soal hal ini?"

" _He did._ Dan, o la la, bayangkan saat mereka harus menemui Arthur."

Alice sangat marah karena gaun yang dicuri adalah milik ibunya, biarpun sedari awal ibunya hanya meminjamkan gaun yang memang tak lagi ia gunakan berpikir tak satu pun dari gaunnya akan kembali dalam keadaan seperti saat dipinjamkan, tetapi Alice menganggap dirinya akan melanggar perkataannya sendiri, dan itu melukai harga dirinya. Apa pun hubungan yang dimiliki keduanya begitu kompleks, membuatku sempat bersyukur bahwa aku dan ibuku tak demikian.

" _They will pay for all the bloody mess they did."_

Kata Alice, sebelum memintaku datang lebih cepat ke ruang rias.

Kendatipun begitu… Sulit bagiku berhenti membaca buku. Persentase Alice tak akan memaafkanku karena alasan membaca buku adalah tujuh puluh lima persen, jika aku menambahkan bahwa aku kembali membaca Sherlock Holmes setelah berpuluh kalinya, persentase akan naik menjadi seratus persen. Tetapi aku sebetulnya aku bisa saja memilih untuk tak terlambat, kalau aku memutuskan untuk berlari dan mati saat sampai di ruang rias. Aku berlari, memang, lebih seperti berjalan cepat, tetapi karena kasus pencurian gaun Alice, yang membuatku merasa berterima kasih, karena nyaris seluruh lorong kecil yang biasanya aku lalui harus ditutup. Ditambah lagi, saat aku berada di aula utama, aku hampir harus membocorkan identitasku karena seorang petugas pengaman curiga akan diriku yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh, kelelahan, dan terkena serangan panik, karena menurutnya aku seperti habis berlari menyembunyikan barang bukti. Terlihat sangat mirip dengan seorang tersangka katanya.

Matthew tertawa mendengar ceritaku saat aku sampai di ruang rias. Ia tentu saja sudah mengenakan setelan _Tux_ beraksen Merah dan Putih yang membuatku sedikit menyangka kalau ia sengaja mengenakan warna itu karena aku berasal dari Indonesia, bahkan topeng yang sedari tadi ia pegang juga berwarna Merah dan Putih. Ia terlihat luar biasa tampan.

Ia tersenyum. " _I am glad that I waited for you._ "

"Oh, jadi kamu berencana meninggalkanku, lagi?"

Ia tertunduk. "B-bukan itu maksudku…"

"Aku tahu." Kataku sambil tertawa pelan. "Dan aku tahu kamu sudah menungguku cukup lama disini, dan dengan tanpa rasa malu aku akan memintamu menungguku lagi sementara aku merias."

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihatku dan memberi senyuman lalu mengangguk. Dan aku pun masuk ke ruang rias yang tak seberantakan minggu lalu.

"Kotak 3C… Kotak 3C…"

Gumamku sembari mencari-cari kotak yang memiliki label 3C. Kotak-kotak besar berwarna hijau, biru, dan oranye tergeletak dimana-mana, di lantai, di atas meja, bahkan di atas loker, rata-rata sudah terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat _styrofoam_ yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian, tigaperempat bagiannya pasti menjadi tempat gaun yang ia lipat, bagian kecilnya barang kali menjadi tempat menyimpan sepatu atau pernak-pernik yang satu set dengan gaunnya? Aku tak tahu karena minggu kemarin tak ada satu pun kotak di ruangan ini.

"Dimana kotak 3C?"

Ku angkat dua kotak biru yang beratnya luar biasa untuk dapat melihat kotak yang tertimbun dibawahnya. Kotak berwarna oranye dengan, a ha! Label bertuliskan 3C. Ku ambil kotak tersebut, menyingkirkan kotak kosong yang ada di atas meja dengan hati-hati, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Mungkin suara yang ditimbulkan saat aku menaruh kotak luar biasa berat tersebut terdengar hingga luar ruangan karena setelahnya Matthew memanggilku.

"A-apa baik-baik saja di dalam sana?"

"Oh, aku harap iya."

" _C-c-can I be any help?_ "

" _It's fine._ "

Ia tertegun cukup lama saat aku membalas dengan bahasanya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbicara.

"J-jika kamu membutuhkan bantuan… A-a-aku ada di samping pintu."

Aku tak mampu menerka apa yang ia maksud dari perkataan sederhana tersebut karena sibuk mencari cara membuka kunci kotak tersebut. Seperti kunci koper, tetapi lebih mirip _puzzle_ ketimbang sandi angka yang lazimnya digunakan. Ingin bertanya Alice mengenai hal ini tetapi aku lebih takut dengan amarahnya saat ia tahu aku bahkan baru membuka kotak saat sudah jam segini. Dan, ternyata sandinya sangatlah mudah, terdapat sembilan kotak yang di dalam masing-masingnya ada sebuah tabung kecil yang dapat di putar. Ada empat sisi tabung tersebut, masing-masing memiliki ukiran sendiri yang tersambung dengan tabung lainnya, biarpun masalahnya, semua ukiran di tiap sisi tabung membentuk pola dengan semua sisi tabung lainnya. Kendatipun terlihat sulit, tetapi ia sudah memberikanku satu petunjuk yang aku masih belum ketahui korelasinya dengan kotak saat kami masih berbicara lewat telepon.

"Mirip separuh bintang." Gumamku, mengulangi instruksi krusial yang diberikan oleh Alice tadi dan beruntung aku masih ingat.

Bunyi mesin berukuran miniatur terdengar saat aku berhasil memecahkan kodenya, sepersekian detik setelahnya kunci tersebut terbuka menjadi dua dan kotak pun dapat ku buka.

Rasa senang yang ku rasakan saat memecahkan kode dan mengetahui perangkat baru yang berfungsi sebagai kunci kandas saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi, lagi, serta sarung tangan pendek, dan topeng yang tampaknya baru dibuat khusus. Tetapi bukan karena betapa lengkap dan banyaknya hal yang harus aku bawa ke pesta dansa nanti, tetapi karena warnanya, tema warnanya hanya satu, dan bukan Merah… Saat aku kenakan, berbeda dengan kemarin yang sangat ketat di pinggul dan dada, kini terdapat kain yang terihat seperti jubah, menutupi bagian depan dan belakang tubuhku yang masih lumayan ketat, panjangnya hanya sampai pinggul, dan kain tersebut sangat berumbai-rumbai, membuat bagian atas tubuhku sangat ramai. Dengan satu gerakan cepat atau jika terkena angin, jubah tersebut akan dengan mudah terangkat ke atas.

Mataku menatap cermin. Yang jika kemarin aku melihat gadis menawan yang sensual, kini aku melihat gadis luar biasa berkelas yang di dalam kepalanya hanya kematian musuh-musuh bebuyutannya. Kendatipun sifatku memang lebih mendekati gambaran yang dipancarkan gaun ini ketimbang yang sebelumnya, dan biarpun gaun ini membuatku terlihat sangat elegan, tak lagi perlu mengenakan _crinoline_ atau rok gaun yang terlalu panjang hingga harus terseret, aku rasa Alice lupa dengan poin terpenting yang aku tekankan saat kami berbicara melalui telepon tadi, yaitu tak menarik perhatian. Gaun ini kebalikannya dari tidak menarik perhatian, justru aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian, lebih dari gaun sebelumnya. Aku harap Matthew bisa memberiku alasan untuk tak mundur juga pada malam ini.

"Matt…" Panggilku, ia menoleh ke arahku, tak menyadari aku sudah berada di luar. "Tampaknya Alice tak menginginkanku menghadiri sebuah pesta dansa…"

"Melainkan pemakaman…" Ia melanjutkan. " _All black…_ "

"Pemakamanku karena ia tahu aku bakal mati nanti. Atau jangan-jangan ia betul sungguh ingin membunuhku?!" Ia tertawa perlahan lalu menggeleng, menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku tak dapat dengar dengan baik. "Maaf?"

"A-a-aku tak akan membiarkannya." Saat mengatakan hal tersebut, ia memalingkan wajahnya, tetapi saat melihatnya, dari balik rambut Pirang cerahnya yang di sisir ke belakang, telinganya terlihat begitu merah. Ku raih tangannya, menggandengnya a la pasangan Inggris yang berkelas, dan menatap matanya.

"Ayo kenakan topeng bersama-sama." Kataku lembut, ia pun menurut. Dan saat kami berdua selesai memasang topeng kami masing-masing, menghela napas pelanf, aku melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, sebagai gantinya, aku memohon pertolonganmu untuk menjagaku, pasanganmu. Bagaimana?"

Ia tertunduk. Jikalau ia tak menggunakan lensa kontak, pasti kacamatanya sudah jatuh berulang kali dilihat dari seringnya ia menundukkan kepala.

" _With pleasure, my lady._ "

* * *

 _08:30 PM, pintu masuk Aula utama Bangunan Satu._

Ku tarik napasku dalam-dalam setelah melihat betapa lebih meriahnya lagi pesta dansa kali ini. Mataku melirik atap yang amat menjulang, berusaha menyadarkan diriku dan menyeret diriku keluar dari kekangan serangan panik yang kini semakin terasa menyesakkan. Sempat ada rasa egois yang narsistik, menginginkan perhatian Matthew yang khawatir terhadap keadaanku saat ini, hingga aku melihat kearahnya dan menyadari ia juga dalam situasi yang sama berat denganku. Dan anehnya, setelah melihat betapa gugupnya dia sampai warna di wajahnya perlahan-lahan menghilang, serangan panikku juga ikut menghilang, dan ada suatu keberanian yang mengambil alih, membuatku merasakan empati dan rasa ingin melindungi. Rasa tersebut tak dapat lagi ku bendung hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah merangkul tangannya dan menggunakan jari telunjukku untuk merapikan poninya. Ia menatapku.

"Tenang. Ada aku. Kita akan melalui ini bersama."

Tatapannya sempat terkunci di kedua mataku dan ia membuka mulutnya. " _Then… You shouldn't think that you are alone as well._ "

Sebelum sempat aku bertanya maksud perkatannya karena betul-betul tak tahu, ia sudah menarikku, masuk ke dalam Aula yang megah dan menyilaukan. Saat kami menuruni tangga keramik, aku sempat terperangah akan dekorasinya yang kini terlihat amat berkelas dan anggun, benar-benar membuatku searasa berada dalam dongeng. Suara menggelegar musik Waltz ku pikir tak akan mampu menutupi suara murid-murid yang berbaur, ternyata sebaliknya, bahkan suara murid yang berada setengah meter jauhnya dariku tak mampu ku terka. Pantas saja efek musik Waltz bertahan cukup lama bagi Alice. Sesaat sebelum kami masuk dan menyelam ke dalam lautan manusia berpakaian a la era Victorian, aku pun menyadari bahwa apa yang Kasem duga betul terjadi. Aku yakin nyaris tujuh puluh lima persen gadis yang berada di dalam ruangan ini mengenakan gaun dengan warna atau beraksen Merah. Apa sebegitu bodohnya mereka hingga mengira kelima lelaki akan jatuh pada perangkap yang sama. Dan rata-rata dari mereka sudah bersiap mendekati pintu Aula, berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang aku lakukan waktu itu, berjalan di koridor. Tetapi apa daya, aku telah melihat Alfred dan Arthur serta Feliciano, tak memperdulikan satu pun dari mereka. Ketiganya sibuk dengan prioritasnya masing-masing, Feliciano menggoda wanita bergaun Biru, Alfred bersama kelompok penggemarnya—dengan tidak memperdulikan beberapanya yang bergaun Merah, dan Arthur berbincang dengan murid-murid yang berada di level kelasnya, yang pintar dan hanya memperdulikan hal-hal penting.

Akan tetapi, tak perduli seberapa banyak hal yang berusaha menarik perhatianku, termasuk soal rencana memberikan impresi baik terhadap para guru, dan bagaimana para murid melihatku karena pakaian serba hitamku memang yang paling mencolok dan menjadi pusat perhatian, aku tak mampu menutup mulutku akan betapa hebatnya pesta ini diselenggarakan. Sulit mencari satu hal yang terasa tak pas dalam ruangan ini. Perencanaan dekorasi, hingga hal sepele seperti tata letak makanan pun sangat sempurna. Aku rasa sah saja memberikan satu poin yang baik untuk Arthur, biarpun itu tak menutupi keseluruhan _image_ buruknya.

"Gaun warna apa yang Alice kenakan?" Bisikku pada Matthew saat menyandarkan daguku di bahunya. Reaksi awalnya agak kaku, mungkin tak nyaman dengan tindakan beraniku yang tiba-tiba, tetapi ia kembali tenang dan menjawab.

"Er… _Honey Yellow?_ "

"Kuning." Gumamku. "Kuning yang tak terlalu mencolok."

Namun, biarpun banyak yang mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning dan berambut pirang pula, menemukannya tak sesulit yang ku bayangkan karena kecantikannya bersinar dan membuat sekelilingnya hanya terlihat seperti latar belakang untuk mahakarya yaitu dirinya. Rok gaunnya juga di atas lutut, memberikan pemandangan yang sangat sempurna untuk kaki ramping yang saking putihnya mampu membutakan siapa pun. Karena terlalu terpana akan Alice, aku nyaris tak menyadari keberadaan Francis di sampingnya yang sibuk berbicara dengan gadis lain. Pasangan macam apa?

"Siapa yang kamu perdiksikan akan mati malam ini, hmm? Apa seorang yang aku benci?"

Alice menoleh kearahku, tak terkejut kalau tiba-tiba aku berada di belakangnya, apa lagi dalam keadaan tenang terkendali biarpun menjadi pusat perhatian dan mau menyelam begitu dalam di lautan manusia demi menemuinya yang sebetulnya tak harus ku lakukan.

"Awalnya aku memang memilihkan gaun yang ini berpikir kamu tak akan menarik perhatian dan akan terlihat biasa saja… _But, bloody hell, you even nail this gown._ "

"Oh, maksudmu, kamu sedari awal memberikanku gaun yang memang terlihat jelek jika dikenakan?" Aku mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu, namun aku bertanya karena penasaran akan responnya. Tetapi ia hanya menatapku datar, menyadari niatku. "Aku tak mengerti… Kenapa Francis?"

" _Oui?_ " Biarpun aku menyebutkan namanya secara perlahan, ia tetap mendengar dan berbalik. Awalnya ia sempat tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada wajahnya untuk mengekspresikan apa pun yang ia rasakan saat melihat seorang gadis mengenakan gaun serba hitam, hitam begitu pekat, akan tetapi ia langsung tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Mon dieu…_ Aku kira awalnya kamu menggunakan itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian, _mon cher_ , tetapi sebuah karya agung yang begitu cantik tentu tak sepatutnya berada dalam bingkai biasa yang sama dengan lukisan normal lainnya." Ia meraih tangan kananku, menunduk, dan mengecup punggung tanganku. " _Je suis Francis, ma belle dame_ …"

"Aku ingin menyebutkan namaku, tetapi aku rasa kamu akan jauh lebih mengenalku dengan julukan Nona Perpustakaan."

Mendengarku berbicara membuatnya kembali terkejut, kini ia hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku tetap masih tak bisa berkata bahwa kamu kebalikan dari indah, karena kamu memang sangat _stupéfiant…_ "

"Ya, ya." Kata Alice, memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana dengan pestanya?"

"Tak terlalu buruk, sangat elegan, diluar ekspektasi ku, tetapi aku tetap tak akan nyaman berlama-lama di sini."

" _And how about the other girls?_ " Aku hanya tertawa pelan, tertawa merendahkan, ia juga ikut tertawa tetapi sedikit lebih keras dariku, dengan sengaja. "Benar-benar memalukan. Dengan standard yang begitu tinggi, aku mengharapkan setidaknya siswi lainnya cukup cerdas, aku rasa tidak."

"Setidaknya tahun ini leluconnya cukup segar." Aku menambahkan selagi melihat ke sekeliling, mencari guru-guru yang telah kuincar. "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, aku harus menemui para guru. Bagaimana denganmu Matthew?"

Ia tak membiarkanku melepaskan rangkulanku, ia juga memberikan gelengan sebelum menjawab, sekali lagi dengan berbisik. "A-aku… Akan menemanimu… _Until the end._ "

Sempat isi pikiranku lenyap tak tersisa dan aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi mungkin hanya satu hal yang terjadi di diriku saat ini, yaitu jantungku yang berdetak amat kencang dalam beberapa detik, dan bersamaan dengan kembalinya kesadaranku, jantungku mulai tenang. Dan dalam beberapa detik itu, wajah Matthew yang berada persis di depanku dengan latar belakang Aula bernuansa keemasan bak dongeng soal putri raja, sempat membuatku terpikir bahwa ia terlihat bagaikan pangeran, dan apa yang ia katakan barusan sebegitu romantisnya sehingga aku langsung mabuk biarpun hanya sesaat. Ia sangat memukau dan tampan. Tetapi biarpun begitu, setelah melewati fase tiba-tiba jatuh cinta, perasaanku kembali normal, dan yang aku lihat hanya Matthew, lelaki yang dulunya aku cintai.

* * *

Seluruh guru yang aku pilih datang malam hari ini. Dan mungkin untuk menyeimbangi kelas yang Arthur sesuaikan pada tema pesta dansa malam ini, rata-rata dari mereka mengenakan busana yang ku pikir kelewat elegan, dan jauh lebih modern ketimbang dengan murid-murid lainnya. Seolah mempertegas bahwa mereka bukan lagi seorang yang muda, mereka juga tak mengenakan topeng. Yang membuatku sedikit iri adalah, mereka tak henti-hentinya memuji hasil usaha Arthur dalam menyiapkan pesta ini. Memang menjadi ketua OSIS bukanlah tujuanku, dan tak akan pernah menjadi tujuanku, tetapi sempat terpikir olehku untuk menyalonkan diri tahun depan, semata-mata hanya untuk alasan itu. Dan hasil dari rencana ku sangatlah memuaskan. Mereka semua memberikan respon yang sangat positif, bahkan mereka memaksaku untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi dan membicarakan hal-hal cukup serius seperti politik, perekonomian, dan budaya, ketiga hal yang aku kuasai dengan baik. Malahan, guru Sastra dari kelasku tak sungkan-sungkan memuji kecerdasanku. Bukannya besar kepala, tetapi aku tak terlalu perduli akan puji-pujian yang ku terima. Menanggapinya terlalu serius akan membuat diriku emosional, dan saat ini menjadi emosional tak akan membantuku maju. Dilain pihak, Matthew, biarpun tak berbicara banyak dan tak disadari keberadaannya, tampaknya ia menyimak pembicaraan dengan serius. Dan saat selesai bertemu dengan para guru, kami berdua sempat berbicara asyik mengenai topik yang ia tak mengerti. Bahkan saat kami berada di lantai dansa sekali pun.

"Aku pikir ia memiliki hubungan dengan korporasi itu…"

"Dengan pemiliknya, ya, tetapi bukan dengan CEO-nya. Jadi yang memang tak tahu menahu soal "Bisnis" dengan korporasinya hanya CEO-nya." Aku membiarkan Matthew yang menuntun arah dan langkah dansa kami, sambil terus berbicara. "Rekam jejaknya sedari awalnya memang banyak kejanggalan, dan istilahnya, penuh lubang. Tak banyak yang cukup pintar menganalisa atau menyadari kalau dia tak pantas menjadi calon, terlebih lagi, ia terlalu mementingkan satu golongan masyarakat dengan alasan yang terlalu subjektif dan pribadi."

"Jadi itu penyebab kenapa banyak yang tak menyukai dia…"

"Kecuali anak-anak muda yang naif tentunya, karena semata-mata ia terlihat keren dan mementingkan anak muda dalam hal yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak mengerti."

Kami berdua pun menutup pembicaraan, membiarkan suasana sedikit tenang tanpa sepatah kata. Mata kami terkunci, dan dansa kami sedikit memelan. Kini aku betul-betul membiarkan diriku menikmati pemandangan dihadapanku, ketampanan tiada dua milik Matthew. Matanya memantulkan ratusan lampu kecil yang berada di langit ruangan, seolah memang terdapat banyak bintang-bintang dalam matanya. Atmosfer begitu romantis, dan entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini, bahwa kami seperti berada dalam dunia fantasi. Dunia dongeng dimana hanya ada kami berdua. Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, genggaman tangannya terasa begitu hangat, membuat seluruh masalahku lenyap terlupakan, membuatku merasa aman, membuatku merasa memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan apa pun. Membuatku mengharapkan waktu terhenti untuk kita berdua, mengharapkan kami terus berdansa selamanya, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sepele seperti Arthur, Feliciano, dan Lukas. Tanpa perlu khawatir Ivan akan menindasku lagi. Tanpa perlu khawatir identitasku terkuak. Aku… Serasa aku jatuh cinta lagi dengannya, lebih dalam lagi. Serasa Berwald sama sekali bukan tandingan Matthew. Seolah… Aku menyukai Berwald karena ia begitu mirip dengan Matthew, berkacamata dan berambut pirang, tak berbicara banyak tetapi juga serius… Saat menyukai Berwald, aku melihatnya sebagai Matthew dengan pribadi dan tampang yang sedikit berbeda…

Tanpa disadari, wajah kami sudah begitu dekat, matanya sudah tertutup, dan bibir kami nyaris bertemu. Awalnya aku yang mabuk cinta memiliki keingingan yang kuat untuk mengecup bibirnya, tetapi saat betul-betul menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, tanganku sontak langsung melepas gandengan tangannya dan aku telah mengambil satu langkah mundur. Matthew sempat kecewa dan kaget, tetapi ia membuka mulutnya.

" _I… I am sorry… I didn't mean to…_ "

Aku memotongnya, "tidak… A-aku yang minta maaf." Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahku rasanya panas sekali. Rasa gugup yang kini semakin tak terhingga membuatku menyadari serangan panikku akan segera datang jika aku tak cepat-cepat mencari tempat yang memiliki cukup ruang untukku dapat bernapas dan menenangkan diri. Tanpa basa-basi, aku pun berbalik dan berjalan cepat menembus kerumunan murid-murid. Biarpun aku mendengarnya memanggilku berulang kali.

"Nona… Tunggu, Nona… Nona—!"

Jikalau aku mengenakan gaun ini ketimbang gaun merah terkutuk itu, berlari dari kelima lelaki buas kemarin pasti akan sangat mudah. Karena aku tak memiliki masalah dalam menghindari murid-murid lainnya, aku tak perlu mengangkat rok terlalu tinggi. Sesampaiku di tempat yang memiliki cukup ruang, yaitu dekat meja _Bouffet_ , aku pun menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan pernapasanku dan menenangkan jantungku, menggunakan tanganku sebagai kipas. Disela-sela berusaha mengambil alih lagi tubuhku, aku melihat ke sekitaran. Banyak sekali murid yang menikmati pesta dansa, tidak, mungkin nyaris semuanya. Mereka berbicara, berdansa sesuka hati, makan tak henti-henti, atau… Berpacaran. Suasana yang penuh dengan keceriaan, dalam balutan pakaian yang membuatku merasa sedang berada di kastil seorang bangsawan, diundang untuk menghadiri pesta dansa, di kerajaan Inggris zaman dahulu. Namun tak beberapa lama, suasana klasik itu buyar seketika saat aku mencium bau makanan di belakangku.

" _I see that you got your priority straight._ " Tiba-tiba Arthur datang, berjalan mendekat, persis saat aku baru saja mengambil piring dan garpu. Ia masih mengenakan Tuksedo a la Inggris, tetapi dengan model dari tahun yang berbeda berwarna Perak. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di punggung, berjalan dengan penuh kesombongan dan dagunya terangkat.

"Bagaimana pestanya, Nona Perpus?" Kataku dengan logat Inggris yang dibuat-buat. "Oh, sangat menyenangkan Arthur, elegan dan berkelas. Terima kasih Nona Perpus, bagaimana dengan tugas yang aku berikan? Aku telah melaksanakannya Arthur. Dan para guru tak henti-hentinya memujimu. Ah, Nona Perpus, kamu berlebihan, yah, aku rasa hanya itu, silahkan menikmati malam mu, aku tak akan lagi mengganggumu selamanya."

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah jengkel, tetapi ia terlihat berusaha menahannya. Sebelum ia membuka mulut, aku memotongnya.

"Apa lagi yang kamu lakukan disini? Aku sudah melakukan pembicaraan kita, kamu tak perlu lagi menghabiskan napasmu untuk orang yang tak penting sepertiku." Kataku dengan nada memang agak kasar, tetapi aku lapar dan makanan tak pernah bisa menunggu, tak lama lagi, semua makanan pasti akan habis dan aku tak akan dapat sisanya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mengambil piring yang sudah aku taruh beberapa makanan diatasnya, dan ia menaruhnya di meja. Lalu tanpa sempat aku memprotes aksinya, ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke lantai dansa.

"Kamu itu… Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Protesku saat kami sudah berada di atas lantai dansa dan saling berhadap-hadapan. "Aku lapar!"

Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan kembali bangkit lalu menawarkan tangannya, mengajakku berdansa. Aku awalnya siap menyambut tangannya, namun saat perutku kembali berbunyi, aku menarik lagi tanganku dan berjalan mundur. Namun secepat kilat pula ia menarik tanganku lagi dan memaksa aku berdansa.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melaporkanmu karena pemaksaan dan pelecehan seksual." Geramku. Ia masih tak perduli.

Tetapi ia tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia menuntun dansa dengan sangat cepat dan teliti, biarpun aku dapat menyamai langkahnya, tetapi aku tak sempat menganalisa situasi dan mencari jalan keluar.

"Aku sudah menduga kedatanganmu, sesuatu yang teramat penting bagimu seperti acara malam ini pasti tak akan kamu lewatkan hanya karena halangan kecil."

Kata-katanya yang penuh sarkasme membuatku semakin jengkel, tetapi kini aku sudah dapat mengikuti ritme langkah kakinya dan maka aku bisa memperhatikannya dengan lebih teliti lagi. Ia pasti diberitahukan oleh Alice.

" _Jokes on you_ , aku datang karena memang ingin menemani Matthew, dan malam ini memang malam dimana aku akan menunjukkan sedikit kecerdasan ku yang selama ini sia-sia aku tunjukkan kepada mu."

Matanya yang Hijau memantulkan ratusan lampu kecil yang sama, seperti mata Matthew. Rambutnya juga disisir ke belakang, ia mengenakan topeng perak yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit misterius. Dan aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau ia tidak tampan. Ia sangat menawan. Tetapi tak ada perasaan tersebut, perasaan yang membuatku mabuk seperti apa yang terjadi saat aku bersama dengan Matthew. Aku tak ingin mengecup bibirnya. Aku bahkan tak mau berlama-lama berdansa dengannya. Aku pikir mungkin karena aku begitu membencinya, tetapi aku tak yakin.

Tiba-tiba Arthur terhenti dan ekspresinya berubah keheranan. Matanya menerawang ke seluruh wajahku, lalu ia melihat tangan kananku, melihat pergelangan tangan seolah melihat barangnya yang aku patahkan.

" _You are… You ARE the Lady in Red…_ "

Saat mengatakan hal tersebut, ekspresinya terlihat seperti ia sangat tak mempercayai apa yang baru ia ketahui. Seolah seharusnya bukanlah AKU si gadis bergaun merah, tetapi gadis yang lebih cantik, yang lebih manis, yang TAK pernah bertengkar dengannya, yang DEKAT dengannya. Aku sempat berpikir, kenapa ia tak lagi berbicara setelahnya barang kali karena terlalu terkejut, dan bukan terkejut negatif. Tetapi ia Arthur, ia tak menyukaiku, tak mungkin keterkejutannya bukan hal yang negatif. Namun yang membuatku sangat kesal adalah aku merasa terluka, KENAPA? Ia Arthur! Nomor satu makhluk yang paling aku benci! Kenapa aku bereaksi seolah-olah ia lebih penting dari Matthew?

…

Lebih penting dari… Matthew?

!

Aku tak menyadari kalau reaksi negatifku juga direfleksikan oleh tubuhku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan dan mataku berkaca-kaca tanpa sebab. Arthur juga tentu saja pasti sudah menyadari reaksiku dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi aku baru mengetahui kenapa aku hingga berkaca-kaca dan juga tak mampu berkata apa pun. Aku merasa terlecehkan. Tersinggung dengan reaksinya. Dan juga di saat yang bersamaan, aku memahami bahwa aku, sebenci apa pun aku terhadap Arthur, tetap melihatnya sebagai seorang yang aku percaya, tak sebagaimana aku melihat Lukas yang justru malah tak aku sebegitu bencinya.

"Nona—."

Ini mungkin kali keduanya aku lari setelah berdansa pada malam ini, tapi aku tak yakin aku akan melakukan yang ketiga karena kini aku memilih untuk berlari ke tempat dimana tak ada yang bisa menemukanku, membiarkanku sendiri dan menjernihkan pikiran.

Saat menghindari murid-murid lainnya yang kini menjadikanku pusat perhatian mereka lagi karena Arthur tak henti-hentinya menjeritkan namaku, aku nyaris tersandung dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Bayangan itu membuatku tak mampu menahan tangisanku. Dan saat melewati Matthew yang mendatangiku dengan ekspresi khawatir, aku memastikan bahwa ia tak melihat air mataku yang kini sudah membanjiri pipi. Tampaknya ia juga mengejarku karena saat aku telah keluar dari Aula, selain suara sepatuku, aku mendengar suara sepatu lain. Awalnya hanya satu, namun suara langkah lainnya terdengar, mungkin beberapa murid yang penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku tak perduli lagi dan terus berlari hingga ke taman belakang bangunan empat.

* * *

 _Sebuah bayangan hitam bergerak cepat melewati koridor menuju taman depan bangunan tiga sekolah Hetalia. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Bayangan tersebut sulit terlihat di bawah bayangan awan yang menutupi sinar bulan. Menembus semak-semak, melewati jalan yang tak mudah dilewati apa lagi mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi. Seperti bayangan hantu yang berusaha tak menampakkan dirinya dan tak berkeinginan mengganggu mereka yang masih hidup. Dengan suara isakkan, suara langkah yang nyaris tak terdengar, menyatu dengan suara angin yang berhembus membuat tanaman menari, ia justru seolah menghantui. Gadis tersebut yang berbalut pakaian serba hitam berlari sembari mengangkat roknya tinggi. Ia tak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan demikian. Ia tak ingin dianggap lemah. Dianggap tak sanggup menghadapi masalah yang ia anggap sepele. Menangis hingga pipinya penuh air mata, hingga polesan_ Makeup _luntur seperti apa yang terjadi dengan kepercayaannya terhadap diri yang selama ini mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya, membenci Arthur._

Tetapi kenapa?

 _Ia bertanya dalam hati._

Aku sangat ingin untuk tak lagi bertemu dengannya lebih dari apa pun, tetapi kenapa reaksiku seperti ini akan hal yang seharusnya tak berefek apa-apa terhadapku?!

 _Terlalu penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab dalam pikirannya, ia tak menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki masih terus mengejarnya hingga sejauh ini. Hingga bangunan empat sekolahnya, memanggil namanya berulang kali, tak menyerah, sebagaimana si gadis tak menyerah untuk terus melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa Arthur memiliki arti untuknya. Di lain pihak, sembari tak hentinya ia memanggil nama si gadis, si lelaki juga tak hentinya berpikir. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya kagum dan bertanya-tanya. Pertama, bagaimana bisa si gadis berlari dari bangunan satu ke bangunan empat tanpa berhenti dan tak kelelahan? Biarpun ia tak tahu pasti apa gadis benar tak kelelahan atau tidak, yang pasti ia tahu ia kelelahan, meskipun menjadi Atlet Junior Hoki Es. Yang kedua, kemana tujuan si gadis? Dimana biasanya ia menyendiri? Tetapi jika dilihat dari karakter si gadis yang menyukai tempat sepi dan tempat yang luar biasa jarang di datangi orang, taman belakang bangunan empat? Yang dikelilingi hutan?_

"Ya! Aku tahu jalan pintasnya!"

 _Ia berseru dalam hati dan lalu berhenti mengejar si gadis, mengubah rute larinya tanpa ada niat mengambil napas. Biarpun paham bukan situasi hidup mati, tetapi baginya mungkin ia tak akan merasa lebih hidup dari malam ini. Dimana jantungnya berdebar dan bersemangat, adrenalin berpacu mengalir ke seluruh sudut tubuhnya, hatinya tak henti memberi sinyal bahwa orang yang ia selama ini cari ada di dekatnya, dan ia tak ingin melewatinya._

 _Kembali ke Nona Perpustakaan, baru merasakan lelah yang amat sangat saat ia telah sampai di taman belakang bangunan empat. Napasnya tersengal luar biasa dan langkahnya gontai menuju kursi batu. Ia membuka topengnya dan melap keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya hingga pipi, sekaligus menghapus seluruh_ Makeup _nya. Air matanya telah kering, tak ada lagi air mata yang ia dapat keluarkan, tetapi rasa itu untuknya masih ada. Sebuah rasa kecewa akan dua hal, yaitu kepada dirinya, dan kepada Arthur. Namun yang membuat air matanya jatuh ialah kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tak menyadari bahwa ia memiliki gambaran terhadap Arthur sebagai seorang yang lebih dari orang yang ia benci. Ia tak ingin, ia menolak bahwa ia melihat Arthur sebagai seorang yang dekat kendati sering bertengkar._

Kenapa makhluk itu punya arti bagiku?! Ia menindasku! Mengancam, menghinaku… Memaksaku mempertahankan kelompokku… ?

 _Ia kembali mengenakan topengnya, namun ia tetap menunduk, menatap rerumputan dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan keheranan. Kedua tangannya terkepal._

Ia juga tak mau mencari perpustakawan tahu kami membutuhkan bantuan lebih untuk kedepannya! Biarpun kami berempat bisa mengatasinya, tetapi tentu dengan mengorbankan waktu belajar dan sosial kami! Kecuali aku, maksudku… Aku tak terlalu… Aku suka berada di dalam perpustakaan… Aku tak lagi sepopuler sebelumnya karena aku memutuskan untuk belajar tekun dan membaca sebelum aku lulus… Itu kenapa aku berubah menjadi gadis seperti ini… Tetapi kenapa aku jadi bundelan berisi hal negatif?! Ah, benar, karena tekanan yang Arthur berikan padaku.

 _Nona Perpustakaan menggaruk kepalanya keras, sama keras dengan bagaimana ia berpikir saat ini._

Aku membencinya karena bagaimana ia memperlakukanku secara personal bukan? Ia sangat kasar, tak mengapresiasi hasil kerjaku, dan, ya! Kenapa aku melihatnya sebagai seorang yang tak pernah melakukan semua hal tersebut? Seolah ia lebih baik dari Matthew! Matthew…?

 _Kembali teringat akan pasangannya, Matthew, ia sontak berdiri dan bersiap untuk kembali ke Aula, namun saat ia baru mengambil satu langkah dan menengok ke kiri ke arah bangunan sekolah, siluet hitam yang berada dibalik bayangan bangunan berjalan mendatanginya. Instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus mempererat tali topengnya karena ia yakin orang yang berada dibalik bayangan adalah orang yang telah menunggunya di tempat itu. Akan tetapi saat bayangan itu semakin dekat, keluar dari balik bayangan, rambut pirang berantakanlah yang menjadi pusat perhatian Nona Perpustakaan._

"Matthew?"

 _Matthew memberikan senyuman lembut terhadap Nona Perpustakaan, dan sembari berjalan mendekati gadis pujaan hatinya, ia merapikan pakaiannya serta rambutnya. Nona Perpustakaan, di lain pihak, telah menduga biarpun kaget melihat kehadiran Matthew dan mematung di tempat, kini, ditambah dengan mengagumi rupanya di bawah cahaya rembulan yang tak lagi terhalang oleh awan abu-abu. Namun disisi lain, Matthew yang kacau balau tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk memulai pembicaraan yang mengarah ke keadaan Nona Perpustakaan saat ini, dan ia justru malah membungkuk dan menawarkan tangannya, mengajak Nona Perpustakaan untuk berdansa._

Sekali lagi Matthew menarikku masuk ke dalam dunia dongeng, seolah ia adalah pangeran berkuda putihku, datang memberikanku keberadaannya yang penuh dengan aura kerajaan mewah dan royal. Hingga tanpa ku sadari, aku langsung memerankan peran putri yang menarik perhatiannya sedari pertama kali kami bertemu tetapi ia tak mengetahui namaku. Tanganku langsung menyambutnya dan ia menggandeng diriku, menuntunku ke tengah-tengah lahan terbuka lalu melepaskan tanganku, sekali lagi membungkuk. Sontak aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dan kami kembali bersambut tangan dalam pose siap berdansa.

 _Mereka berdua pun mulai berdansa dengan langkah yang awalnya lembut, namun secara sepihak, Matthew mempercepat ritme langkah dan membawa Nona Perpustakaan ke dalam dansa yang lebih penuh dengan kekuatan, kesenangan, dan gairah, seolah mencoba menyemangati gadis bergaun serba hitam itu untuk bergembira. Dan usaha tersebut berhasil karena si gadis dengan senang hati menerima tawaran untuk berdansa dengan lebih cepat lagi._

* * *

 _(Chopin Waltz no. 6 in D flat, Op. 64 no. 1)_

 _Pasangan itu berputar-putar mengelilingi lahan terbuka, tak perduli jika sepatu mereka kotor akan bercak tanah. Keduanya menatap mata satu sama lainnya, tersenyum begitu lebar, tertawa saat mereka nyaris tersandung karena berputar terlalu cepat, dan kembali tertawa saat salah satunya terinjak kakinya. Matthew pun, yang selama ini selalu menjaga supaya impresi Nona Perpustakaan terhadapnya tak buruk, tak perduli lagi akan hal tersebut dan ikut tertawa keras. Mereka dua seolah melompat-lompat, begitu bergairah untuk berdansa dengan cepat hingga bayangan mereka nyaris tak mampu mengikuti. Permainan Waltz dari Chopin seolah diputar dalam pikiran mereka. Siapapun yang melihat dua remaja yang berdansa riang di belakang bangunan empat sebuah sekolah pasti akan ikut bahagia dan senang. Mereka seolah memancarkan sebuah semangat, kekuatan, cinta, seolah langkah hidup menjadi lebih ringan, seolah semuanya penuh dengan warna, seolah semuanya indah. Karena memang itu apa yang mereka berdua rasakan, begitu kuat hal tersebut mereka rasakan hingga mereka tak mampu menahannya, mengeluarkannya lewat tawa dan tiap langkah dansa mereka._

* * *

 _(Johannes Brahms's Sixteen Waltzes Op. 39, No. 15 in A flat major)_

 _Kelelahan, keduanya memperlambat langkah mereka, masih berdansa, namun kini mengalir lebih perlahan, lebih tenang dan damai. Keduanya masih menatap mata satu sama lainnya, senyuman masih tak luntur dari bibir mereka, tetapi hati mereka yang tadinya penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang menggebu-gebu, kini terasa hangat dan damai. Tak satu pun dari mereka berharap ini berakhir. Suasana yang begitu romantis di bawah cahaya redup rembulan yang kini terhalang oleh awan. Matthew, dalam pikirannya, tak henti mengagumi wajah Nona Perpustakaan yang hari ini ia bisa lihat dari dekat. Matanya yang sangat hitam, seolah menjadi pintu ke luar angkasa dengan cahaya bulan sebagai galaksi yang berada di dalamnya. Matanya begitu dalam, begitu serius membalas tatapan mata Matthew sendiri. Jantungnya tak pernah berdetak begitu cepat hingga selama ini. Entah karena berada dekat dengan Nona Perpustakaan atau karena berlari tadi, tetapi yang pasti, ia tak ingin melepaskan tangan Nona Perpustakaan, ia tak ingin kehilangan Nona Perpustakaan lagi. Ia telah mengenalnya begitu lama, telah menyukainya begitu lama, bukankah wajar kalau ia agak sedikit egois malam ini jika ia ingin terus bersama pasangan pesta dansanya? Melihat Nona Perpustakaan bersama Arthur membuat hatinya terasa terbakar, mereka juga terlihat sangat serasi, dua orang cerdas dengan dunia yang berbeda dengannya, menyadari hal tersebut hatinya semakin panas. Tetapi apa yang ia bisa perbuat? Biarpun ia tahu bagaimana Nona Perpustakaan membenci Arthur, tetapi kalau mereka berdua betul menjadi pasangan, jika dibandingkan dengan Arthur, ia merasa sangat kecil, Arthur seperti seorang pangeran dan dia hanya orang biasa. Ia tak mampu membayangkan itu terjadi. Apa lagi sekarang, ia pasti tak akan membiarkan Nona Perpustakaan berada dekat Arthur lagi._

 _Tak lagi hati menahan cintanya yang terus melipatgandakan diri, selain itu juga terbawa suasana, ia pun membuka mulut._

"Aku… Mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Matthew…?"

"Melihatmu bersama Arthur tadi membuatku begitu takut, begitu marah. Aku takut ia mengambilmu, aku takut ia menjadi orang yang akan membanjirimu dengan cinta dan kasih sayang dan bukan aku. Aku takut suatu saat nanti harus melihatmu berjalan di atas karpet merah Katedral dari samping sepupuku yang lainnya dan bukannya yang menunggumu di altar, siap mengikat cinta kita dengan janji suci. Aku takut kamu bahagia bersama orang lain dan bukan aku, aku takut itu terjadi. Dan aku marah karena aku tak berdaya jika itu terjadi."

"Matt… Matthew, itu tak akan terjadi. Kamu tahu aku membenci Arthur 'kan?"

Matthew mengangguk sekaligus menggeleng.

" _That is not the point_ , _the point is that, I can't afford to see you with someone else._ Karena aku tahu aku tak akan mampu berbuat apa-apa… Aku tak mau memaksamu menyukaiku, apa lagi merebutmu dari orang lain… Tetapi… Ada perasaan egois dimana kamu tak seharusnya bersama dengan orang lain, apa lagi orang-orang itu tak memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

" _Exactly!_ Aku tak akan mungkin bisa menyukai mereka, apalagi mencintai mereka."

" _No… No… You don't get it do you?_ "

 _Matthew melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengambil satu langkah mundur lalu berbalik, memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Merasakan frustrasi hebat, tetapi juga tak mau menyerah.  
_

" _I love you!_ "

"Aku tahu, Matt!"

" _You don't! You… You care about them but not me…! I am right here!_ "

 _Nona Perpustakaan menatapnya dengan heran._

"Tetapi aku membenci mereka, kamu tahu itu, Matthew."

 _Tiba-tiba, Matthew yang tak lagi mampu membendung rasa frustrasinya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nona Perpustakaan dan menariknya mendekat, melihat kedua bola matanya dengan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan tetapi juga kasih sayang, dan ia pun mengecup bibir Nona Perpustakaan._

Matthew mengecup bibirku. Tak hanya mengecupnya, ia menciumku, penuh dengan amarah dan emosi, tetapi juga dengan sesuatu yang masih tak ku mengerti. Akan tetapi karena terlalu kaget aku tak mampu mendorongnya menjauh atau bahkan membalas ciumannya, aku hanya disitu, berdiri mematung, aku bahkan tak mampu menutup mataku!

Saat ia akhirnya selesai dan perlahan menarik wajahnya menjauh dariku, ia menatapku dalam penuh makna. Matanya memancarkan kekecawaan yang sangat nyata yang ia sengaja tak tutupi. Apa pun itu yang tak ku mengerti hingga saat ini membuatnya begitu sedih dan kecewa hingga matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia pun membuka mulutnya, dan dengan suara bergetar ia berkata.

" _I know you hate him… And them_. Sebegitu membenci mereka hingga kamu lupa bahwa aku disini, tak ada niat memperlakukanmu sebagaimana mereka memperlakukanmu. Tetapi tak sedetik pun kamu berdiam dan melihat ke sampingmu."

Mataku membelalak mendengarnya mengatakan hal tersebut. Sebelum aku sempat memproses perkataan itu dan membalas, ia kembali berbicara.

" _And now I understand. You're just the same. Even for you, I am invisible, eh?_ "

…

Aku baru menyadarinya, tetapi aku belum MENGERTI apa yang ia maksud hingga saat ini, dan perasaan bersalah serta sedih langsung membanjiri tubuhku. Tidak, aku tak mau ini terjadi… Hatiku terasa tertusuk… Ada sesuatu yang aku masih tak mengerti dan aku merasa aku manusia paling tolol sedunia karena masih belum mengerti… Apa itu… APA YANG SEBETULNYA TERJADI? APA YANG MEMBUAT MATTHEW—, APA YANG MEMBUATKU— SAAT INI APA YANG—?

"Matt—."

"Tidak… Sebaiknya tidak. Ini bukan salahmu… _I am sorry, I shouldn't have force it… I knew from the start you have no feelings for me yet I_ — _I should have wait, but I_ … _I am sorry. I will never bother you again. Excuse me._ "

"Matthew… Tunggu dulu… Matthew—!"

Ia telah memunggungiku, berjalan menjauh dengan cepat, namun aku tak mampu bergerak, aku tak mampu berlari mengejarnya seperti bagaimana ia mengejarku hingga ke sini. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku masih tak mengerti dan itu membuat seluruh kebencianku kini terarah pada diriku yang masih juga tak mampu memahami. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tetapi aku TAK TAHU apa itu tentang Matthew atau tentangku. Tidak…

"Matthew! Tunggu… A-aku… Matt!" Mengambil satu langkah mengejarnya terasa begitu berat, dan semakin aku melangkah semakin jauh ia meninggalkanku. "MATTHEW!"

 _Ia terus memanggil Matthew. Dan Matthew sudah memperlambat langkahnya, tetapi ia tak mendengar langkah si gadis, dan semakin ia mengambil satu langkah menjauh, hatinya semakin hancur dan rontok. Ia tak mampu menahan air matanya, dan mendengar suara gadis pujaan hatinya pecah dan bergetar luar biasa membuat hatinya semakin nyeri. Keinginan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke Nona Perpustakaan, menjadi egois dan menjadikan Nona Perpustakaan miliknya tanpa izin gadis itu sendiri sangat kuat, tetapi hatinya yang telah hancur karena gadis itu juga membuatnya harus pergi atau ia akan kehilangan dirinya, kehilangan jatinya, kehilangan kemanusiaannya. Ia tak ingin dilukai lagi. Terlalu sakit. Tetapi bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia masih menyayanginya._

" _This is… The last step…"_

 _Pikirnya. Ia terhenti. Kedua tangannya terkepal, gemetar begitu hebat karena dilema. Kaki kanannya telah maju berniat mengambil langkah, tetapi ia masih tak menapakkannya. Ia menunggu. Menunggu gadis itu mengejarnya, memeluknya, mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintainya, atau tak mengatakan apapun juga tak masalah untuknya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Nona Perpustakan memang perduli akan dirinya, bahwa ia tak transparan bahkan untuk gadis yang ia cintai._

 _Tetapi tidak._

 _Hingga detik itu, Nona Perpustakaan tak mengejarnya._

 _Air mata telah membanjiri pipinya namun kepalan tangannya mengendur dan ia pun menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya pilihannya mantap dan bersamaan dengan itu ia pun mengambil langkah terakhirnya, sebuah langkah terakhir dari perjalanan dimana ia berjanji untuk terus mencintainya. Ini yang terakhir, dan langkah selanjutnya akan berbeda._

 _Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaganya melupakan Nona Perpustakaan. Jikalau ia harus tak menemui gadis itu selamanya._

" _This is it… "_

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, kini betul-betul meninggalkanku. Sementara aku akhirnya menemui potongan-potongan _puzzle_ dan menyusunnya dengan tangan gemetaran hebat. Dan saat kepingan-kepingan itu kini telah tersusun… Aku baru menyadarinya… Apa pun yang terjadi saat ini, sesuatu yang membuatku sedari tadi gugup setengah mati… YANG MEMBUAT MATTHEW TERLUKA karena aku telat menyadarinya…

Terlalu telat…

Hal yang seharusnya aku ketahui sedari pertama kali aku berdansa dengan Matthew. Perasaan itu sudah sangat jelas, tetapi aku terlalu fokus akan kebencianku. Akan Arthur, orang yang aku benci. Apa pun yang aku rasakan terhadapnya seharusnya tak lebih penting dari apa yang aku RASAKAN TERHADAP MATTHEW. Sebagaimana aku memprioritaskan Alice dari pada Francis. Berwald dari pada Ivan… Matthew dari pada Arthur… Kini aku mengerti. Kebencian membuatku buta mata dan tak melihat seorang yang sudah berada begitu dekat, yang mampu membuatku melupakan semuanya hanya dengan berdansa. Hanya dengan berada dekat denganku.

Orang yang aku cintai.

Matthew.

 _Dengan gemetaran, ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, menahan tangis dan keinginan untuk menjerit. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah melukai Matthew begitu dalam sehingga ia yakin kalau ia adalah Matthew, ia pasti sudah menampar si gadis, seorang yang dicintainya. Tetapi Matthew tidak melakukan itu. Ia bahkan memperlambat langkahnya untuk dikejar. Namun Nona Perpustakaan tak mengejarnya, dan kini ia teramat sangat menyesal. Ia luar biasa menyesal dan penyesalan tersebut kini hanya bisa ia tangisi. Membuat tubuhnya tak lagi memiliki tenaga dan ia jatuh terduduk, membungkuk hingga kepalanya menghimpit rerumputan dan menyentuh tanah, menangis dalam diam. Bersamaan dengan itu, air dari langit mulai berjatuhan dalam tetesan-tetesan kecil yang dingin beku. Mulai membasahi punggungnya secara sangat perlahan dan pasti. Membuat kesedihannya semakin dalam dan nyata. Hatinya yang hancur kini terdengar begitu jelas, sebagaimana ia menghancurkan hati Matthew dengan kecerobohannya mengambil sikap._

 _Kendatipun begitu, dari kejauhan, terdapat siluet lainnya. Dalam balutan tuksedo abu-abu. Mengamatinya sedari Matthew datang dan lalu. Melihat semuanya yang terjadi dan berjalan mendekatinya._

* * *

 _Je suis Francis, ma belle dame = I am Francis, my fair lady_

* * *

 ** _Author's Corner:_**

Thank you all for waiting. Karena ini _final showdown_ -nya, jadi ceritanya saya sengaja belah jadi... Tiga? Supaya memberi saya ruang untuk memberikan detail kejadian-kejadian yang nantinya akan datang dan agar pembaca lebih puas! :))

Karena chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, saya sudah mulai refresh dan membaca ulang serta merevisi Running Shoes, juga menyiapkan season 2 nya. Saya juga sudah menyiapkan cerita lainnya setelah Running Shoes season 2 sudah selesai nantinya. Jadi, pembuat pembaca setia cerita-cerita saya, terima kasih banyak karena terus menunggu cerita saya yang.. Well, updatenya sekarang lama. Bener-bener terima kasih, dan ga perlu khawatir, untuk kedepannya saya masih nyimpen banyak ide cerita yang nantinya akan saya tuangkan ke tulisan dan saya pajang di web ini. :)

 ** _Review's Corner:_**

 _Hnna:_ Terima kasih sudah mau Review! Tersanjung jadinya nih xD *plak. Iya, saya nulis tiap chapter itu bertahap, jadi mungkin waktu nulis bbrp bagian saya moodnya lagi agak butek dan lagi _writer block_ malah terjadinya pengulangan kata. Saya juga jarang _proofreads_ yang berulang-ulang karena rasanya dah kebelet buat update aja xD, tapi saya janji akan coba luangin waktu untuk _proofreads_ lagi supaya ga terjadi pengulangan kata yg bikin ga enak :). Btw, terima kasih sudah baca dari awal! Hope you enjoy this part! :)

 _KashikarraT:_ Terima kasih banyak dah Review! Dan terima kasih pujiannya! xD. Saya sih niat awalnya malah kepengen straight harem, tapi karena berbagai sebab, saat mulai ngembangin plot, saya pikir kalo straight langsung harem gitu mungkin ga akan terlalu menarik, apa lagi saya niat awalnya buat Non Perpus punya kepribadian yg lemah dan thus dia di bully abis-abisan. Biarpun sekarang masih dibully, tapi lebih enak 'kan kalo karakter utamanya ga jadi _door step_? *plak. Sama, saya juga agak mager ngedit chapter 1 untuk ngebetulin typonya karena saya udah agak beda cara penulisannya, ngeliatnya agak bikin cringe sendiri. xDD, btw, terima kasih sudah mau baca dan Review ya! :D

 _Your Big Fan:_ Maaf ya updatenya lama ಥ_ಥ, saya soalnya lagi agak sibuk dengan kegiatan lainnya. Tapi saya lagi coba buat nulis tiap hari kalo saya sempat, jadi moga2 ga sampai berbulan-bulan lagi. Anyway, terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review! :)

 _Misaki Younna:_ Silahkan di Fav dan Follow, justru malah harus Follow karena saya bakal ngelanjutin samai the end xD. Pokoknya nanti reaksi kelima pemburu bakal bervariasi deh biar kena sama semua tipe pembaca *cie *plak. Iya, ada revisi sedikit karena sempet plot-hole dan pas dalam proses penulisan (biasanya saya ga double check kalo lagi nulis, ngebaca cepet hanya biar bisa liat outline-nya aja) saya lebih fokus ke alur cerita ketimbang detail kecil gitu, jadinya meleset jauh dari rencana kadang2. (Kayak bagian Nona Perpus ketemu Arthur waktu ingin memberikan update soal dia jadi wakil, saya sudah list harinya di outline sheet beserta scene2nya, tapi saya salah hari dan karena udah bablas, jadi saya ada skip satu hari huhuhu). Btw, terima kasih sudah review ya! :D

 _shinigamihime:_ Lukas sih dia udah duga dari awal, tapi masih blom yakin aja xD. Ivan juga nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan dijelasin kenapa dia kok tiba-tiba baik sama Nona Perpus :3. Soal Artie, dia mah jaim, biasalah, menjaga kelasnya sebagai English Gentleman x9. Btw, terima kasih sudah di review! :D


	5. Chapter 2, Ghost Lady pt 3

_**Silhouette of Lady in Dress.**_

 _Chapter two, Ghost Lady, part 3._

 **Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Reverse Harem.**

* * *

 _11:30 PM, halaman belakang bangunan empat. Sabtu._

Udara dingin yang menusuk kulitku kini seolah berusaha membekukan tubuh saat rintikan hujan semakin membasahi pakaian. Biarpun begitu, aku hanya dapat memeluk diriku, gemetaran hebat, baik karena udara yang sangat dingin, serta karena tangisku yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tak ada lagi suara isakan, dan air mataku telah menguras habis air dalam tubuh, membuat mulutku begitu kering dan kelu, membuat ku hanya dapat mendengar suara jatuhnya air hujan dan gema dari hancurnya hati Matthew.

Aku adalah seorang penjahat.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadap Matthew sangatlah jahat. Tak hanya mengacuhkannya, aku yang selama ini tak melihatnya, yang selalu terfokus pada orang lain berkata bahwa aku sebetulnya memperhatikan dia. Kebohongan yang begitu menyakitkan tentu saja membuat hati Matthew hancur, yang selalu berdiri di sampingku, menarikku menjauh dari hal-hal negatif, dan berusaha membuatku lebih baik. Aku tak masalah jika ia melihatku sebagai penjahat, dan aku akan menerima jika aku harus menghadapi konsekuensi dari sikap kejamku terhadapnya. Alice dan Francis pasti akan membenciku. Arthur akan bersikap lebih keras lagi, dan mungkin gambarannya terhadapku sebagai makhluk busuk ternyata benar. Gilbert mungkin akan mulai menindasku sebagai balasan telah melukai temannya…

Dan sekarang aku menyadari. Matthew memiliki teman. Ia memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Dan aku sempat kasihan padanya, berpikir ia sendirian dan ditindas. Tidak. Akulah yang sendiri. Akulah yang ditindas. Tetapi ego menguasaiku dan aku sendiri lah yang terus membohongi diriku bahwa aku baik-baik saja, bahwa aku punya teman, punya seorang yang menyayangiku. Tidak. Aku hanya punya Alice, dan kini ia pasti tak akan mau lagi menjadi sahabatku setelah apa yang aku lakukan terhadap Matthew, sepupu kesayangannya, dan setelah bagaimana aku juga bersikap terhadapnya sejauh ini. Tidak, mungkin aku hanya satu dari sekian banyak sahabatnya yang lain, biarpun ia tak pernah menyebutkan mereka. Alice berbeda denganku, ia lebih baik, jauh lebih baik, tentu ia memiliki banyak teman.

Semua ini salahku. Semua ini konsekuensi dari tindakan yang aku perbuat. Dari pikiran yang meracuni diriku, meracuni orang yang berada di dekatku, sedikit demi sedikit merenggut mereka dari diriku, membuat mereka menjauhiku. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan malam itu kembali lagi. Kenapa aku begitu negatif? Kenapa semua orang bisa membenciku? Langkah apa yang salah aku ambil? Tidak. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya aku tanyakan dan aku jawab yaitu ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bersikap begitu negatif terhadap mereka? Apa alasanku untuk terus menjahati mereka? Apakah apa yang mereka lakukan pantas dibalas kalau hal tersebut hal yang negatif?

"Memang seharusnya aku mati…" Aku berbisik dengan suara bergetar. "Tak ada yang baik yang keluar dariku."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara rumput yang terinjak, berada sangat dekat denganku. Sontak aku mengangkat tubuhku dan melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang pria yang berada di belakang pohon terdekat. Sama dengan bagaimana Matthew tadi datang, ia berada dibalik bayangan. Tak dapat ku terka orang seperti apa, berpakaian apa, tetapi ia cukup tinggi dan berperawakan tegap, yang ku sangka adalah seorang murid.

"Siapa—."

"Kenapa setiap kali kita bertemu selalu diawali dengan kamu ingin mati?"

Bersamaan dengan aku menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu, ia mengambil langkah pendek, seolah memberikannya efek dramatis dalam menunjukkan diri, keluar dari balik bayangan pohon. Dalam tuksedo abu-abu nyaris keperakan, sempat aku teringat oleh Arthur. Akan tetapi, sebelum aku dapat mengatakan apapun, ia mendahuluiku.

"Sejujurnya aku terkejut. Pada diriku yang tak menyangka, dan karena rasa keterkejutan itu sendiri saat melihatmu tadi." Kata Lukas sembari berjalan mendekat. "Saat kemarin kamu berkata ingin dirimu mati, seharusnya aku tahu… Dan siapa lagi yang terlihat secantik dirimu?"

Awalnya aku ingin membalas dengan kata yang cenderung kasar, tetapi mengingat pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tadi, aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku, mencari cara untuk merespon tanpa terdengar begitu agresif dan juga tak menjadikanku leluconnya.

"Kamu… Menungguku—menunggu gadis bergaun merah disini?"

Ia mengangguk. "Sedari awal aku telah curiga kamulah si gadis bergaun merah. Bodohnya aku melupakan begitu saja apa yang kamu katakan malam itu."

"Dan apa kamu kecewa?"

Mata kami bertemu saat ia menyadari aku menatapnya begitu lekat. Ia juga melihat mataku, ada sesuatu di dalam matanya yang sekali lagi membuatku frustrasi karena tak mampu membacanya. Ia menutupi apa pun yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan baik, dan aku sedikit merasa terintimidasi, mungkin itu sebab dari kenapa aku bersikap agak kasar terhadapnya, karena aku seperti berhadapan dengan rivalku. Setidaknya aku bersikap kasar di luar keinginanku untuk memang memperlakukannya kasar. Biarpun itu tak bisa menjustifikasikan sifat negatifku terhadapnya. Kebusukanku yang telah mengakar.

"Kebalikannya." Ia tersenyum. "Aku entah sudah menduganya biarpun sempat terkejut. Dan aku minta maaf karena terlalu telat menyadarinya."

"Maaf? Apa Lukas baru saja minta maaf?"

Candaanku ia sambut dengan tawaan pelan, membuatku melihat alasan kenapa banyak gadis yang menjadi penggemarnya.

" _Ja_. Apa tuan putri akan menerima permintaan maaf hamba?"

Sambil ia mengatakan hal tersebut, ia berlutut di depanku, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kamu berada disini? Mengintip?" Tanyaku, dengan perlahan mengulurkan tanganku, berniat menyambutnya setelah ia memberikan jawaban. Hanya saja jawabannya, yaitu menolehkan kepalanya sejenak ke arah Matthew tadi pergi, membuatku mengepalnya dan menarik tanganku kembali.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu berpikir aku akan dengan kejam menghancurkan momen romantis kalian berdua? Jika itu terjadi, ada kemungkinan kamu tak jadi mematahkan hatinya."

Aku memicingkan mataku, melihatnya dengan ekspresi tak suka karena impresi kotor yang ia berikan. "Maksudmu, kamu sengaja? Jika ternyata nantinya aku dan Matthew akan menjadi pasangan maka kamu akan menghentikannya? Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, di mataku kamu tak hanya kejam, kamu juga licik."

"Mengejarnya sama saja dengan menabur garam pada luka terbuka." Katanya saat aku bangkit dan berniat untuk pergi. Kata-katanya tersebut membuatku terdiam.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Yang sedari tadi menuangkan minyak pada api yang membara, hmm? Tak merasa malu?"

Ia membuka topengnya sembari ikut bangkit berdiri, menunjukkan wajahnya yang kini tak lagi berefek apa-apa padaku setelah aku menyadari perasaanku terhadap Matthew. Sebelum berbicara, ia berjalan kearahku dan mendekatkan jarak kami lalu memiringkan kepalanya bagai kucing kecil yang penasaran dan menatapku dengan tatapan seolah ia berkata "Yang benar saja?", dan memang itu yang ia katakan.

"Itulah kenyataannya, dunia nyata memang kejam dan kasar. Memakan atau dimakan. Aku pikir konsep itu sudah kamu pahami dengan sempurna, aku rasa tidak."

Ingin memberikan protes, ia memotongku. "Dunia ini bukan fiksi romantis bacaan para gadis kesepian, aku yakin kamu mengetahui itu lebih baik dari aku, dilihat dari bagaimana kamu bereaksi saat Matthew meninggalkanmu begitu saja. _Semua adil dalam cinta dan perang._ Dan kamu kutu buku, aku yakin kamu pasti sangat mengenal kutipan yang digunakan secara berlebihan itu."

Aku tak mempercayai apa yang ia katakan sedari tadi. Aku selalu berpikir ia pendiam dan bersikap nyaris sama dengan Berwald, namun penilaianku salah. Memang beberapa kali Ber mengatakan bahwa Lukas akan bersikap sangat kejam dan agresif pada hal yang bersangkutan dengannya, yang jarang sekali terjadi. Tetapi tak terduga olehku bahwa aku hendak menyaksikannya langsung di depanku, apa lagi dalam momen yang sangat tak tepat, membuatku bukannya merasa sedikit lega justru malah semakin sesak.

"Tak bisakah kamu membaca suasana? Apa perkataan itu pantas dikatakan saat aku sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Kataku dengan gugup, tak mampu membalas perkataannya barusan.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi aku menyelanya. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Melihatku bereaksi demikian, aku berpikir ia mungkin akan menunjukkan wajah sedih, kecewa, atau bahkan sedikit ekspresi canggung, namun yang membuatku kembali tak percaya adalah, ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, karena ia memberikan senyuman menyeringai yang sangat polos. Ia pun mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengenakan topengnya, berbalik memunggungiku. Akan tetapi sebelum ia beranjak pergi, ia menoleh dan kembali melihat kearahku.

"Sebuah drama teater mengenai gadis bergaun merah yang kamu ciptakan ini telah membuatku tak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain kamu. Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, namun sebelumnya, tanyakanlah kepada Berwald, Timo, adikku, dan bahkan Mathias, apa mereka pernah melihatku gagal meraih apa yang ku inginkan? Karena mulai besok kamu akan menyesal—tidak, kamu akan bersyukur kamu telah menciptakan karakter itu."

* * *

Berkat apa yang Lukas katakan, kini aku sedikit tersadar dari rasa sedih, biarpun aku masih tenggelam dan berusaha berenang ke perahuku. Tidak, yang sebetulnya terjadi sekarang ini adalah aku masih mengepak-ngepak dan sama sekali tak "berenang" ke arah perahu. Masih menikmati rasanya tenggelam, menyelam ke dalam lautan beku kesedihan. Entah kenapa merasakan rasa damai, mengambang tak menentu arah. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk sepenuhnya menyadariku, kendatipun di waktu yang bersamaan aku tak ingin disadarkan.

Aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, aku juga yakin sekali Matthew sudah kembali ke asrama, atau menyendiri entah dimana. Aku tak ingin kembali ke pesta dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku juga tak berani menyalakan ponsel, pasti Alice telah menghubungiku ratusan kali sedari aku berlari tadi. Bagaimana reaksinya mengetahui apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadap Matthew? Namun aku justru mengharapkan Alice untuk marah padaku, mengatakan betapa bodohnya aku, betapa egoisnya aku, membangunkanku dari imajinasi dan akhirnya membuatku sadar akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, membuatku mampu melihat masalah sebenarnya. Aku ingin ia memusuhiku. Itu yang memang yang sepantasnya ku dapatkan.

Akan tetapi, aku tak mau menunggu orang lain untuk menyadarkan diriku. Jika tak ada orang lain, akan selamanya aku seperti ini. Aku tak perduli lagi soal koneksi atau pekerjaan yang baik, aku manusia, hewan yang memiliki satu ciri menonjol, yaitu sebagai makhluk sosial. Entah itu memiliki keuntungan secara fisik atau mental. Sayangnya memanipulasi seorang demi mengisi kuota sosial dan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dengan cara kotor bukanlah aku. Aku yang kemarin mungkin akan melakukan apa saja demi menjadi yang terbaik, yang terhebat. Tidak. Apa gunanya menjadi yang terhebat kalau tak ada lagi yang akan perduli setelah masa emasku telah lewat?

Namun aku tak mampu memutar balik waktu. Apa yang telah aku lakukan sudah terjadi. Memusingkannya lagi saat dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan kedinginan tak akan membantu apa-apa. Menjadi manusia plin-plan yang ingin ini-itu. Jadi saat mengetahui aku sudah dekat, sambil tak memperdulikan satu hal buruk lagi yang aku lakukan malam ini, yaitu membuat karpet koridor basah, aku menggenggam erat kunci ruang rias. Dan perjalanan setelahnya serasa seperti sebuah imajinasi, mungkin karena terlalu lelah. Saat memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi dan membiarkan aku yang esok untuk memusingkannya kembali, aku justru betul-betul berhenti berpikir dan kepalaku otomatis langsung kosong. Aku seperti sedang bermimpi, mimpi yang begitu nyata. Suara sayup badai petir. Koridor yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya petir yang tak hentinya menggelegar. Udara dingin menusuk, tetapi juga badanku yang mulai menghangat karena perlindungan alami tubuh.

Sayangnya suasana yang bagaikan mimpi itu tak berlangsung lama. Petir yang kembali memekakkan telinga membuatku kaget akan bayangan sendiri yang muncul tiba-tiba di tembok bagian kiri. Seperti hantu yang mengenakan gaun. Hantu yang mengenakan serba hitam, yang membuatku kembali berpikir. Seolah gaun yang dikenakan melambangkan hantu tersebut menghadiri pemakamannya sendiri. Dirinya yang mati di dalam peti, dalam balutan gaun merah dan hitam, menggunakan topeng, dan terlihat begitu cantik. Jati diri lamanya yang telah mati. Jati diri lamanya dimana ia sangat percaya diri, meyakini bahwa dirinya mampu membuat dunia tunduk padanya. Tetapi setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini, identitas itu mati. Dibunuh oleh gadis hantu bergaun hitam itu sendiri, yang tidak buta akan kenyataan. Gadis yang kini akan menghidupi nama Nona Perpustakaan.

Menyadari aku kembali memikirkan hal yang terjadi hari ini, aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuatku tak menyadari apa yang ada di depanku dan aku menabraknya. Menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan besar, awalnya aku kira aku menabrak tembok yang ditutupi tirai, bahkan hingga topengku putus dan aku terpental mundur.

"Anji—…"

" _Blyad_ —…"

Tak hanya kehilangan topeng, saat terjatuh dan tak sengaja memegang wajah sendiri, kedua lensa kontak ku pun ikut terjatuh. Seketika aku mencari lensa kontak sebelum—yang ternyata dalam orang—yang aku tabrak menyadari siapa diriku. Dan saat menemukannya, memasangnya secara terburu-buru, aku terlambat. Seorang itu telah berlutut di depanku, memegangi topengku dimana tali telinga kanannya terputus. Seorang tersebut mengenakan kemeja ungu muda dengan rompi dan jas jaket coklat senada, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah muda… Dan syal panjang berwarna krem. Memiliki perawakan besar dan kuat, dan wajahnya melihatku dengan ekspresi sebagaimana wajah Arthur terlihat saat ia menyadari akulah gadis bergaun merah.

"I-Ivan…" Ia hanya menatapku dengan mata violetnya. Membelalak.

Seolah diriku yang sebelumnya betul mati, kemampuan lamaku pun juga ikut mati sesaat, karena saat ini, seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha membaca ekspresi dan matanya, aku tak mampu menyimpulkan arti dibaliknya. Menjelaskannya pada diriku sendiri saja tak bisa. Akan tetapi, insting ku kembali dan aku langsung bangkit, berniat lari dan pergi. Dan sama dengan malam itu, refleks Ivan lebih cepat, atau mungkin karena aku yang terlalu lelah, ia sudah menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku.

"Lepas…!"

Takut, suaraku bahkan terdengar seperti jeritan yang tercekat, tak lebih keras dari bisikan. Dan gara-gara hari ini sarung tanganku tak lebih panjang dari pergelangan tangan, aku tak mampu menyelipkan tanganku keluar. Genggamannya juga sekarang begitu kuat, tetapi juga lembut, lebih lembut lagi, tak seperti kemarin yang masih meninggalkan bekas merah semalaman.

Selama ia terus menggenggam tanganku, aku yang mulai fokus menyadari satu hal, yaitu alasan kenapa ia tak ingin aku pergi. Dari wajahnya terlihat lumayan jelas menggambarkan kalau ia tak ingin kehilanganku. Dan alasan itu bisa diinterpretasikan macam-macam. Salah satunya yang membuatku tak memiliki niat kabur adalah anggapan bahwa ia akhirnya menemukan seorang yang ia sayangi setelah orang itu hilang cukup lama, yang membuatnya terus mencari dan nyaris menyerah. Mungkin asumsiku salah, tetapi untuk saat ini, gambaran yang paling jelasnya hanyalah itu. Dan gambaran itu cukup membuatku terdiam bingung.

Memikirkannya terlalu dalam, aku tak menyadari kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang rias, dengan tangannya merangkul bahuku erat bertujuan menghangatkan, dan aku yang berusaha menghangatkan diri dalam jas jaketnya. Saat kembali sadar, niat kabur itu kembali.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa. Jas jaketmu akan basah dan ternodai."

Kataku, berusaha membukanya lagi namun kembali gagal karena rangkulannya yang kuat. Rahangnya mengeras tetapi mulutnya tetap terkunci, ia tak terlihat akan mengatakan sepatah kata dalam jangka waktu dekat, dan perubahan sikapnya membuatku merinding takut. Tak perduli apapun gambaran yang aku tangkap tadi, ia tetaplah Ivan, dan justru ia memberikan impresi yang sama dengan Arthur. IA KECEWA. Dan rasa kecewa adalah sebuah emosi yang negatif. Si beruang Rusia sedang tenggelam dalam rasa dimana ia tak akan menyukaiku. Disisiku, mengetahui bahaya ada di depanku, tentu aku tak tinggal diam. Mungkin saat ini aku sedang dalam kondisi lumayan buruk, pikiranku tak selurus dari yang biasanya, tetapi aku tahu bahwa sebaiknya mengambil sikap drastis sekarang dari pada nantinya menyesal karena melewati kesempatan untuk lari.

"Bisakah kamu… Berhenti melakukan hal sesukamu? Memanipulasi orang lain dengan menakuti mereka demi keuntunganmu sendiri?"

Yap. Aku mati. Aku akan segera mati. Aku bahkan sudah dapat melihat koran pagi dengan judul _"Kematian misterius gadis bernama *pip* yang mengenakan gaun serba hitam di malam pesta dansa"_. Tidak hanya sebuah metafora, tampaknya kematianku akan jadi kenyataan dengan bantuan si beruang Rusia. Dan aku tahu kematianku bakal sangat menyakitkan, penuh dengan horor dan teror, memberikan si beruang Rusia jeritan mengerikan yang bagai sebuah kepuasan untuknya. Kini, aku hanya tinggal menunggu beruang Rusia mengubah jalur perjalanan kita dan rangkulannya yang awalnya hanya semata-mata supaya aku tak kabur karena takut terhadapnya, tetapi kini berubah menjadi rangkulan dimana ia membawa tahanan yang akan dieksekusi mati.

Tidak. Ia tak melakukan apa pun. Ia tak mengencangkan pelukannya, ekspresinya pun tak berubah. Aku yang mulai kembali ke diriku yang semula juga tak menemukan perubahan apa-apa pada suasana saat ini. Dan kami sudah sangat dekat ke ruang rias.

"Kapan kamu akan bosan menindasku? Apa kamu menunggu hingga aku melawan balik?"

Aku akan mati… Aku akan mati hari ini… Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan kakiku lemas luar biasa. Aku sangat takut… Wajah si beruang Rusia terlihat semakin muram, aku langsung merasakan sesal, dan keinginan untuk menjadi seorang pengecut sangatlah besar. Untuk mengikuti saja apa yang diperintahkan si beruang Rusia. Hanya saja, sebelum aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk betul-betul menjadi pengecut, kami telah sampai di depan ruang rias. Biarpun pengetahuannya mengenai ruang mana yang menjadi ruang rias Alice dimana aku juga ikut dirias cukup membuatku keheranan, tetapi sesampainya kami, ia hanya meninggalkanku, pergi tanpa mengutarakan satu patah kata pun, ia bahkan tak mengambil jas jaketnya kembali. Terlalu lelah untuk mempertanyakan kelakuannya malam ini, aku hanya dapat menatap punggungnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk berbelok di persimpangan yang ketiga.

* * *

 _09:21 AM, Bangunan satu. Senin._

Kemarin, hari Minggu, aku jatuh sakit. Saat terbangun jam sepuluh siang, tubuhku panas, kepalaku serasa berputar, dan tenggorokan seperti habis memakan beling. Tetapi biarpun begitu, aku sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan memori malam itu. Setiap patah kata yang Matthew katakan, yang Lukas katakan, dan yang Ivan tak katakan. Mengambil kesimpulan yang akan aku anggap sebagai kebenaran, hanya supaya aku tak memikirkannya lagi untuk saat ini. Seperti aku telah menganggap Arthur dan Ivan kecewa akan kebenaran bahwa aku lah si gadis bergaun merah. Matthew yang akan membenciku selamanya, begitu pula dengan Alice. Lukas, yang sebetulnya hanya melucu dan sama sekali tak bermaksud mengejarku. Setelah berpegang pada hal-hal itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Aku berterima kasih terhadap Lucille yang memaksa untuk membelikanku obat karena ia juga memiliki urusan tak jauh dari apotik. Awalnya aku berpikir ia hanya bersikap baik, tetapi ia menyelaku dan berkata bahwa aku terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan takut aku mati. Itu paksaan terjauh yang bisa ia lakukan karena aku menolak untuk di bawa ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Dan kebaikannya terhadapku memberikanku sebuah gelombang rasa bingung yang baru karena aku merasa aku seharusnya dimusuhi oleh dunia saat itu. Tanpa obat yang anehnya bekerja sangat kuat tersebut, mungkin aku sekarang masih sakit dan tak mampu berpikir jernih setelahnya, akhirnya mampu menyadari bahwa Lucille tak tahu menahu soal apa yang terjadi, mungkin juga tak akan terlibat nantinya.

Tetapi dalam keadaan sakit, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Setelah ditampar oleh kenyataan pada malam itu, aku baru menginjak tanah, melihat ke sekelilingku. Orang-orang yang aku pikir memperdulikanku, juga membutuhkan perhatianku, dan saat menyadari hal tersebut di saat yang bersamaan aku melihat jarak di antara orang-orang tersebut denganku. Kini jarak di antara aku dan Matthew semakin jauh. Jarak antara aku dan Alice sedari awal memang tak terlalu dekat, dan tiap senti jarak itu serasa menyakitkan untukku karena ekspektasi ku terhadapnya. Berwald dan Kasem terlihat begitu jauh, mereka tak pernah dekat denganku lebih dari seorang rekan di dalam kelompok. Dalam lingkaran terdekat, aku selama ini hanya sendiri, tetapi karena tak pernah mau melihat ke sekeliling dan hanya melihat ke atas, mataku menipuku, membuatku berpikir aku dekat dengan mereka.

"Pencuri gaun milik Alice Kirkland semalam sudah tertangkap!"

"Si gadis bergaun merah sudah ketahuan? Kamu serius? Siapa?"

"Siapa sih gadis yang tadi malam memakai gaun serba hitam? Melucu ya? Atau mau mencoba menjadi si gadis bergaun merah yang baru? Konyol sekali."

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar suara dari dalam ruang OSIS, Arthur memaki sangat keras, aku pikir ia bertengkar dengan Alfred, tetapi lima menit setelahnya aku melihat Alfred sedang memakan Hamburger bersama teman-temannya."

"Apa kamu melihat Feliciano?"

"Semalam Ivan kehilangan jas jaketnya, sepertinya pencurinya berbeda dengan yang mencuri gaun milik Alice."

Tak ada yang berarti. Seluruh percakapan yang terjadi di area itu membuatku nyaris kehilangan konsentrasi. Gosip belaka. Menyebarkan asumsi mereka. Tetapi aku tak perduli. Yang aku perdulikan adalah artikel hari ini. Selain foto yang bertujuan mempermalukan pencuri-pencuri gaun Alice ditambah dengan menyebar luaskan identitas detailnya, topik yang tampaknya tetap hangat biarpun hanya diperdulikan oleh penggemar setia cerita gadis bergaun merah, adalah terungkapnya identitas asli si gadis itu. Dan tak seperti kemarin, isi artikel yang ditulis Alison terasa sangat kosong dan tak memiliki sesuatu yang menarik. Seolah ia dipaksa menulis artikel ini. Setelah membaca berulang kali, tanpa perlu mengingat beberapa paragraf atau pilihan kata yang membosankan, ada dua hal yang aku dapat simpulkan. Satu, isi wawancara dengan si "gadis" terlihat sangat jelas bahwa itu hanya karangannya sendiri. Si gadis serasa seperti makhluk dua dimensi dan tak memiliki karakter. Seolah menjawab dengan blak-blakkan adalah tugasnya, tak ada yang disembunyikan. Dan yang kedua, sedari awal artikel ini memang tak nyata. Meminta para murid untuk tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal si gadis bergaun merah lagi, biarpun metodenya sangatlah buruk dan bodoh.

" _IDENTITAS GADIS BERGAUN MERAH TERUNGKAP! AKAN TETAPI?"_

Judul macam apa itu? Apa sekarang koran-koran, dengan tanpa rasa malu, menggunakan metode _website clickbait?_ Kenapa Feliciano membiarkan artikel ini lolos sesi editorial? Akan tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tampaknya akan segera terjawab saat aku melihat Feliciano di dalam kerumunan murid-murid. Ia memberikan gerakan jari yang memintaku untuk mengikutinya, atau jika dilihat dari mata lain, karena gerakan yang terlalu ambigu, ia mengira ia meminta _KU_ untuk mengikutinya, karena beberapa gadis yang merasa dipanggil olehnya berjalan mendekat. Frustrasi, ia berjalan menembus kerumunan dan menuju kearahku, menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke tempat yang lebih memiliki privasi.

* * *

 _10:03 AM, Bangunan dua._

Aku tak memiliki niat untuk mengatakan apapun atau bersosialisasi dengannya. Bukan hanya karena aku telah menganggapnya orang yang tak ku kenal, tetapi juga karena aku sudah tak memikirkannya lagi. Isi kepalaku hanya ada Matthew dan Alice, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang malam itu bertemu denganku. Aku betul-betul sudah melupakannya, begitu pula dengan Alfred. Kembali berbicara dengannya mengenai hal yang sebelumnya membuatku pusing serasa seperti hal yang asing, bagai hal yang memang sedari awal bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Tetapi, seakan-akan aku bertemu dengan orang yang dulunya aku kenal baik tetapi telah lama kehilangan kontak, suatu rasa yang familiar membanjiri tubuhku dan mulutku terbuka tanpa aku menyadarinya.

"Jadi si gadis bergaun merah sudah ketahuan identitasnya? Entah kenapa setelah membaca artikel Alison, aku merasa kalau ia berbeda sekali dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Sedikit seperti robot, bukan begitu?"

Kata-kataku yang tajam sama sekali tak ia hiraukan, ia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Jadi, siapa si gadis bergaun merah? Apa ia juga kebalikan dari harapanmu?"

Sekarang ia menatapku dengan ekspresi serius. Masih berwajah Feliciano yang orang lain kenal. Feliciano lugu. Tetapi ia menatapku begitu lekat, dan aku tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut, sampai ia berjalan mendekat secara perlahan dan berkata.

" _Sì_. Aku mengira gadis beragun merah adalah gadis yang berkelas, sangat santun, sopan, dan tak banyak berbicara. Rupanya memancarkan sebuah wibawa dan menunjukkan bahwa ia terpelajar." Selesai mengatakan hal itu, ia sudah berada dekat di depanku, melihatku bagaikan ia seorang guru yang sedang melihat murid nakalnya. Seketika, wajahnya kembali ke wajah Feliciano yang ku kenal.

"Sayangnya, gadis itu sangat jauh dari harapanku. Awalnya aku berpikir, _che peccato…_ Tetapi sebetulnya mataku sedang dibukakan. Gadis tersebut memang dulunya seperti itu… Oh indah menawan. Bersifat lemah lembut, tepat sebelum aku membuat gadis itu membenciku karena aku merasa wajahku akan ternodai.

"Kamu pasti akan sangat senang mendengarkan apa pun yang akan ku katakan setelah ini. Dan sebagai seorang pria, sepatutnya aku berhenti memperlakukanmu buruk. Dan yah… Kau tahu… Aku berharap kita bisa berteman lagi, seperti saat itu."

Aku yang dulu mungkin akan mempermainkannya, menjadikannya lelucon. Tetapi aku yang sekarang tidak, justru aku hanya memberikan ekspresi bingung. Feliciano menangkap hal tersebut, tetapi ia menungguku memberikan respon. Tapi aku harus meresepon seperti apa? Bahwa aku yang sekarang bukan lagi aku yang dulu? Niatnya untuk berteman denganku adalah kebalikan dari rencanaku untuk menjauhi orang-orang yang aku pikir meracuniku dan bukan sebaliknya. Namun sama dengan alasan sebelumnya, rencana itu dibuat oleh aku yang dulu, bukan aku yang sekarang, aku yang menyadari betapa busuk sikapku terhadap orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatiku. Dan seluruh pemikiran aku yang "dulu" dan yang "sekarang" cukup mengulur waktu, Feliciano pun kembali berbicara.

"Tapi… Kau tahu diriku, aku selalu mengharapkan lebih akan sesuatu…" Sambil mengatakan hal itu, ia mengendurkan dasinya, membuka tiga kancing kemejanya secara perlahan dan melihatku dengan ekspresi seolah ia mencoba untuk menggodaku. Aku yang berusaha mengalihkan tatapanku dari matanya, tak sengaja melihat dada bidangnya dari balik kemeja.

"Veh… Karena tampaknya aku tak akan dimaafkan dengan mudah olehmu… Bagaimana kalau aku… Melakukan sesuatu? Seperti yang mengambil inisiatif dan…" Perhatian matanya jatuh ke bibirku. "Membuat hubungan kita lebih erat lagi… Sangat erat hingga kamu tak ada waktu berpikir untuk membenciku lagi sebagai balasannya?"

Saat jarak kami sudah sangat dekat, saat aku sudah dapat merasakan napasnya—yang cepat dan pendek, merasakaan hangat tubuhnya, mencium wangi parfumnya, dan bagaimana caranya melihat bibirku seolah bagai sinyal bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang… Tidak sopan denganku, maka aku mengambil jarak dan mengatakan.

"Aku akan mengulangi perkataanku hari itu, jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Vargas. Kamu akan gila, kehilangan akal sehatmu."

"Dan aku masih setuju akan pendapatmu. Kamu juga mengenalku dengan baik bahwa sesuatu yang membuatku sinting juga membuatku tak tahan…"

Oh tidak. Pembicaraan kita yang mengarah ke hal itu akan berhenti sekarang. Dan karena aku tahu tak ada lagi perbincangan serius yang berarti, maka aku pun berbalik memunggunginya dan beranjak pergi. Belum cukup jauh aku berjalan meninggalkannya, aku sempat mendengar bisikkannya tetapi aku tak mampu menerkanya.

* * *

 _11:00 AM, Perpustakaan bangunan satu._

Aku telah sampai di depan pintu besar perpustakaan. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan penglihatanku sempat buram. Dan sempat aku kaget. Jika dilihat belakangan ini, aku nyaris tidak lagi terkena serangan panik. Semenjak malam itu… Semenjak bersama Matthew…? Ingin rasanya mencari tempat sepi dan kembali berpikir, mencari alasan kenapa, apa, dan bagaimana semua hal yang telah terjadi selama ini, terjadi. Aku masih berpegang pada asumsi bahwa Alice kini membenciku. Kasem dan Berwald mungkin tak terlalu perduli. Dan Arthur serta Ivan… Jika aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu dari keduanya, apa yang harus aku katakan? Sebaiknya aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, cukup sudah berhubungan dengan seorang yang sudah ku perlakukan buruk.

Napasku sempat tercekat saat pintu kembali mengeluarkan suara besi yang beradu, dan dalam hati aku berharap tak ada yang datang hari ini, menikmati hari terakhir libur dan bersantai atau tidur sepuasnya. Sayangnya, dua pasang mata memaku pandangan mereka pada wajahku. Berwald dan Kasem, dalam pakaian bebas, sedang membaca tumpukan buku, seperti yang biasanya. Namun satu hal yang berbeda hari ini, selain pakaian mereka yang cenderung terlalu santai—t-shirt dan celana pendek berlubang? Kenapa Kasem masih mengenakan pakaian tak layak pakai?—, yaitu ekspresi mereka. Mereka terlihat kaget serta lega, seolah mereka memang menungguku.

"Kalian tak lelah?" Tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan juga memalingnkan wajah. Gugup. Seolah kami memang bukan teman selama ini, hanya orang-orang yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain yang merasa saling kenal. Aku kembali pada diri anti sosialku.

"Dari mana saja ketua?" Kasem balik bertanya. "Dan oh ya, identitas anda tak ketahuan! Sepertinya Alison agak dipaksa, seperti, anda tahu, _deadline_ nya sudah habis. Kasihan sekali dia, tadi pagi saat saya temui, ia terlihat seperti bakal mati."

"Hmm." Berwald, merasa bahwa ia berkewajiban untuk menambahkan respon, menambahkan.

"Aku tak perduli lagi akan hal itu, cuma sesuatu yang sepele. Dan, aku masih wakil ketua, Kasem." Biarpun balasanku terlihat seperti aku yang biasanya, aku tak mampu menutupi rasa canggungku.

" _Oh you are so wrong, young lady._ "

Suara Alice yang menggelegar membuatku sontak langsung mengarahkan wajahku ke arahnya. Ia terlihat kacau, sedang memegang dokumen oranye, dokumen laporan mingguan?

"Aku turun jabatan, biarpun memang perjanjiannya aku hanya akan menggantikanmu demi drama yang _absolutely brilliant_ , esok lusa, tetapi lebih cepat lebih baik." Ia pun menyodorkan dokumen itu kearahku. " _Go on, take it will you?_ "

Saat aku menerimanya sambil menerawang wajahnya dengan bingung, aku pun membuka dokumen dan melihat isinya. Selembar kertas keanggotaan. Aku menduga aku akan menemukan namaku dan Alice, dua nama. Tidak. Empat nama. Namaku, dengan kolom komentar masih kosong. Alice Eleanor Kirkland. Lukas Bondevik. _Иван Брагинский_ , atau dalam tulisan latin yang juga dengan baik hati ditambahkan oleh si murid yang bernama Ivan Braginsky. Mataku membelalak, dan Alice jelas sudah menduga reaksiku.

"Sekarang, sebelum kamu menyerahkan dokumen itu—yaitu besok, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. _Where the bloody hell have you been?!_ " Ia meninggikan suara di kalimat terakhir. "Ponselmu mati! Ponsel Matthew juga mati! Kemarin kalian berdua juga tak ada! Aku tahu kamu gadis yang memiliki kelas dan tak akan melakukan hal yang tak senonoh… _Or… Did you?_ "

Mendengar nama Matthew, dadaku serasa seperti ditinju. Dadaku terasa sangat sakit, sangat ngilu, dan mataku mulai buram. Bukan karena serangan panikku dekat, tetapi karena air mata yang menyelimuti bagai selaput bening. Seketika itu juga, pemikiran analisisku lenyap, dan kemampuan indraku menurun drastis. Aku bahkan tak sadar aku sedang menunduk, mengusap mata dengan jari, dan menjadi perhatian kedua orang yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan kami. Namun aku sudah dapat menebak bagaimana ekspresi Alice, dan benar, saat mencuri lirik ke arahnya, wajahnya sangat terkejut, syok. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin tidak secara mendetail, dan Alice adalah seorang yang cerdas, ia tak mudah dibuat terkejut, tetapi IA kini terkejut, dan aku sudah menyiapkan diri seandaikan ia meninggikan suaranya dan menudingkan jari telunjuknya kearahku.

Dan ya. Ia melakukan itu. Akan tetapi, apa yang ia katakan setelahnya membuatku menoleh, bertatap muka secara langsung dengannya.

" _What did that bloody c*** do to you?!_ Apa ia ternyata menipumu—?! Apa ia meninggalkanmu?! Apa yang ia lakukan?!"

Aku hanya menatap matanya, alisku bertaut, mataku membelalak, dan ekspresiku sangat keheranan. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dari reaksi Alice tetapi aku tahu dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tak seharusnya tak tertawa, namun sulit sekali menutupi senyuman yang mengembang dibibirku, dan itu membuat Alice semakin tak karuan. Tetapi reaksi Alice mengejutkanku. Ia tidak menyalahkanku, ia malah menyalahkan Matthew, dan aku tak mengerti kenapa. Namun, aku menarik Alice, membawanya ke sudut yang lebih sepi, memberitahukuan yang sebenarnya, yang mungkin menjadi alasan kenapa ia terkejut dan justru malah menyalahkan Matthew. Jelas kalau Berwald dan Kasem yang sudah mendengar pembicaraan kami dengan serius, tak lagi terfokus pada buku yang mereka pegang, yang kini hanya menjadi dekorasi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat kami sudah berada cukup jauh, lalu berkata.

"Kau tahu keadaan dimana kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan dalam keadaan seperti itu, jika kamu berbuat sesuatu, maka semuanya menjadi kebalikan dari hal buruk yang terjadi setelahnya atau justru malah memperburuk masalah?"

Biarpun ia menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya jelas terlihat bingung dengan penjelasanku yang berusaha lari dari faktanya.

"Aku… Aku menghancurkan hati Matthew, oke? Faktanya tak sesederhana itu, apa pun yang aku selama ini lakukan dan yakini berakhir denganku melukai Matthew! Apa pun yang aku lakukan, semuanya negatif, dan aku… A-aku menjauhkan Matthew dari diriku sendiri. Tapi… Kau mungkin belum tahu bahwa dulu aku sempat menyukai Matthew, sangat tergila-gila, sebelum Arthur, Ivan, dan lain-lainnya—sialan, aku kembali terfokus pada mereka.—Itulah kenapa aku sangat membenci diriku saat ini dan...—"

Alice menghentikanku dan memelukku. Aku bahkan tak menyadari kalau aku kembali menangis, berbicara terbata-bata, dan gemetaran.

"A-aku… Aku tak tahu… Semuanya datang tiba-tiba… Aku kembali menyukainya, Alice, dan… Terlalu terlambat. Aku melukainya!"

" _Hush now… No need to tell me if it hurts you_. Aku paham, aku paham. Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu."

Setelah aku kembali dapat mengendalikan emosi dan napasku, bibirku yang nyaris terbuka siap berbicara lagi membuat Alice menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bersandar padaku, merangkul dan menepuk-tepuk bahuku dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkanku dan mengembalikanku pada kondisi yang lebih baik lagi dari ini. Tetapi tidak. Dalam hatiku, aku tak mengharapkan ini. Aku ingin Alice marah padaku. Aku ingin Alice menamparku, bukan memanjakanku. Apa yang aku perbuat kepada semua orang disekelilingku itu kejahatan, tak sepatutnya aku diperlakukan dengan baik. Hal itu membuatku sangat kesal, sangat marah. Kepada mereka yang justru memberikan reaksi positif saat aku justru malah meledakkan kenegatifan.

"Kenapa kamu tak marah padaku? Aku melukai Matthew. Aku bersikap arogan. Aku juga tak memperlakukanmu selayaknya sahabat, selalu kamu yang membantuku, bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti menjadi gadis bergaun merah. Kenapa?"

Matanya menatapku dengan serius. Ia pun berkata.

" _People have reasons, instead of blaming, we should try to understand them first_. Dan aku berada disampingmu, sedari awal kamu masih sangat lugu, bersahabat, hingga berubah menjadi Nona Perpustakaan yang Arthy pikir mirip dengan bibi tua Kirkland di Glasgow yang kebetulan juga perpustakawan. Sebelum mengetahui cerita penuhnya, aku tak ingin melakukan apa-apa kecuali memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Aku sejujurnya telah menemui Matthew. Ia tak memberikan komentar apa-apa, biarpun jelas ia terlihat sangat sedih dan bersalah. _But he felt guilty, and that's something YOU need to solve yourself._ Dan untuk saat ini, lebih baik kita tenang dan pecahkan masalahnya sedikit demi sedikit, _understand?_ "

Aku pun mengangguk, tak mampu menyangkal apa yang ia telah katakan. Selama ini memang aku hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja, tidak dari sisi yang lainnya. Seluruh pertanyaan aku ajukan lewat sudut pandangku, mengenai sudut pandangku, bukan yang lainnya. Biarpun aku sudah menduganya sedari awal, tetapi bagaimana kalau Arthur dan yang lainnya sebetulnya tak ada niat memperlakukanku kasar? Tentu mereka melakukan itu karena aku yang terus-terusan melempar sikap negatif, mereka tentu lelah dan akhirnya membalas dengan sikap yang negatif pula. Kini, setelah mendengarkan nasihat dari Alice, aku ingin segera mencoba melihat dari mata mereka, mengumpulkan informasi lagi, dan menyimpulkan lagi, kini dengan lebih objektif dan positif. Ya. Ku rasa menjadi aku yang sekarang berarti aku mampu membatalkan rencana penuh kenegatifan yang aku buat kemarin, untuk menjauhi mereka. Bagaimana kalau aku masih bisa memperbaikinya?

"Dimana lembar biodata Lukas dan Ivan?" Tanyaku pada Alice saat aku sudah sepenuhnya tenang dan terkontrol. Alice melihatku dengan wajah pucat pasi, tetapi aku tahu kenapa wajahnya seperti itu, ia tak menghilangkannya, ia juga memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya.

"Jika kamu tak mampu bahkan melihat wajah beruang Rusia, bagaimana denganku?!"

Aku mengangguk penuh simpati dan berbalik, menyiapkan kertas biodata, namun sebelum aku meraihnya di meja kerjaku, Alice berdeham, membuatku sempat kaget karena ia kembali berada begitu dekat denganku.

"A-ada apa?"

Ia tersenyum sangat lebar, senyuman yang menunjukkan jelas kalau ia menyembunyikan sebuah rencana busuk. Senyuman yang aku sangat kenali dan sukai.

" _You know… About Ivan and Lukas… And perhaps other things?_ Sebagai permintaan maaf mu tak menghubungiku selama dua hari ini!" Aku kembali mengangguk setuju sembari menghela napas, tahu aku tak dapat mengelak akan hal itu. "Dan satu lagi."

Saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut, ia tak memanggilku menggunakan julukan Nona Perpustakaan, ia memanggil nama asliku, yang membuatku sempat kaget. Mendengar seorang menyebutkan nama asliku terasa begitu asing, seolah nama itu adalah nama yang aku gunakan di internet dan bukan namaku yang sebenarnya. Terlalu kaget, aku sampai tak memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan.

"Maaf, aku kurang mendengar apa yang kamu katakan." Kataku dengan tergugup, Alice sendiri berpikir suaranya memang terlalu kecil karena ia berbicara sambil berbisik.

"Kamu tadi sempat berkata kalau hanya aku yang berkontribusi dalam hubungan persahabatan kita… _You're wrong_. Jika aku bertanya pada Matthew, atau bahkan orang lain yang tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan kita, mereka pasti setuju bahwa selama ini kamu melakukan jauh lebih banyak dari pada aku.

" _You have to remember who helped me overcome my bad break up, who helped me when I fought with my mother and I felt unloved._ Yang mau membantuku menyelesaikan banyak tugas yang seharusnya bisa aku kerjakan sendiri, tetapi aku tak mengerjakannya karena alasan sepele, hanya demi supaya orang tak melihatku sebagai pemalas. _Which I am_. Yang selalu berada di belakangku, mendorongku melakukan hal yang aku coba hindari…

"Akhir-akhir ini memang kelihatannya aku yang banyak membantumu, _even force you to leave your comfort zone for my entertainment_ , karena kamu tampaknya sangat stress dan depresi. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana Arthur mempersulitmu, itu kenapa aku memaksamu menjadi _the Lady in Red, just so you can avenge yourself._ Aku hanya ingin kamu menyadari bahwa aku disini. Kamu tak sendirian. _You have me._ "

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, ia berbalik, berjalan menuju meja Kasem dan Berwald, ikut membaca buku. Aku melihatnya dengan penuh makna. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku kembali berair, beruntung aku sudah menangis, jadi kini aku dengan mudah dapat menghapusnya. Aku pun melihat kertas keanggotaan. Ada satu perasaan yang datang. Yaitu bahwa masalah yang telah terakumulasi hingga saat ini, masalah yang dua mingguan ini membuatku sangat pusing, tepat hari ini, aku menemukan solusinya. Dan rasa kemenangan itu membanjiriku, membuatku merasa teramat lega.

" _Dan tentu saja aku bukan lagi aku yang dua minggu lalu."_

Namaku yang ditulis oleh Alice, dalam tulisan tangan yang memiliki seni sendiri, memancarkan suatu keindahan. Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku menyerahkan kertas keanggotaan kepada Arthur, saat itu bukan hanya empat nama, ada lebih dari dua puluh nama, dengan namaku berada di baris nomor satu. Saat itu jantungku berdetak kencang, tak sabar menjalani hidup SMA jauh dari keluargaku. Membayangkan berbagai macam skenario cerita yang aku pikir akan betul terjadi. Kebahagiaan masa-masa SMA. Menemukan cinta, sahabat.

"Alice, jangan lupa merevisi sisa kerja wakil ketua. Kasem, apa minggu ini aku masih harus memalsukan laporan kegiatanmu? Dan Berwald, juga yang lainnya, besok, setelah pelajaran selesai, langsung datang ke perpustakaan, aku ingin kita mengadakan rapat mengenai bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian murid baru untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kita." Kataku sembari mengecek hasil tugas Alice selama ia menjadi ketua. "Kasem?"

"Saya akan selesaikan." Jawabnya sambil menghela napas.

" _Can I do it tomorrow?_ " Jawaban Alice membuatku memelototinya, untuk menggertaknya dan juga karena kaget. " _Please?_ "

"Apa perlu papan tulis? Papan tulis kita tiga minggu lalu dipinjam oleh OSIS."

Aku mengangkat tanganku memberikan sinyal kepada Berwald untuk menunggu jawabanku saat aku sedang mengecek beberapa lembar yang tak ditata rapi oleh Alice. "Aku akan mengambilnya hari ini."

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Ber, tetapi tak perlu. Papan tulisnya terdapat roda, jadi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tetapi kamu baru sembuh dari sakit."

" _You're sick?_ "

Aku pun kaget saat mengetahui kalau Berwald tahu akan informasi tersebut. Jadi saat ini, Alice memelototiku, sementara aku melihat ke arah Berwald dengan ekspresi keheranan, dan Berwald menatapku dengan wajah datar.

"Tahu dari mana aku sakit?" Tanyaku, seolah kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, berharap aku tak perlu menambahkan hutang informasi pada Alice.

"Aku bertemu dengan Lucille saat ia membeli obat yang terlewat kuat untuk dibeli oleh orang sehat?" Ia melirik Alice, seolah kini ia selangkah lebih maju akan sesuatu, sementara Alice membalas tatapannya dengan pelototan yang lebih menyeramkan lagi. "Aku tahu kamu tak ingin kami khawatir, tetapi sebaiknya lain kali beritahukan kami. Kami lebih khawatir jika tak ada kabar darimu."

Alice yang terlihat sangat tak ingin berada pada sisi yang sama dengan Berwald, memberikan anggukan cepat. " _Well, he's not wrong._ "

Namun yang membuatku sangat penasaran ialah kenapa Berwald tiba-tiba terlihat sangat memperdulikanku. Jadi aku menaruh _file_ di meja, menyangga tubuhku dengan kedua tangan pada meja dan melihatnya bingung.

"Maaf jika aku terdengar kasar, tetapi, semenjak kapan kamu sangat perduli terhadapku? Maksudku, selama ini selalu ada Alice dan Kasem, dan kamu hanya mengangguk saja, tampak tak terlalu perduli."

Ia menutup bukunya, menaruhnya di meja lalu bersandar di kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Itu karena Alice dan Kasem sudah mengutarakan apa yang membuatku khawatir, aku merasa tak perlu menambahkan atau terlalu membesarkannya, aku tahu kamu akan jengkel jika kami berlebihan akan hal tersebut. Namun jika kamu berpikir aku tak khawatir kepadamu karena sikapku, aku akan mengubahnya."

"Oh tak perlu." Aku mengibaskan tanganku, kembali berdiri tegak. "Aku hanya kaget saja. Kenapa Berwald tiba-tiba bersikap baik saat aku kini terang-terangan sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Matthew."

Diriku yang penuh sarkasme pun kembali, dan hal tersebut membuat mata Kasem dan Alice terbuka lebar, melirikku dan Berwald dengan ekspresi jahil, tak mampu menutupi senyuman mereka melihatku kini tak lagi terpengaruh akan pesona Berwald. Namun yang tak terduga, Berwald yang wajahnya selalu lebih datar dari tembok, pun memberikan ekspresi terkejutnya untuk pertama kali padaku.

"Kamu menyukaiku?"

Saat ia menanyakan hal itu, tiba-tiba seluruh kepercayaan diriku lenyap melihatnya menatapku dengan ekspresi baru. Pesonanya kembali dan membuatku sedikit merasa canggung.

"Ya, dari pertama kali kamu mendaftar menjadi anggota kelompok." Jawabku, sedikit terbata-bata. "Sampai malam pesta dansa kemarin, sebetulnya, sampai Alice mempertemukanku dengan Matthew kembali."

Kini Berwald lah yang menatap Alice dengan ekspresi jengkel, akan tetapi Alice memasang ekspresi yang sama denganku kepada Ber, yaitu keheranan.

"Kamu menyukaiku?" Kini aku yang menanyakan hal itu. "Bahkan Alice tak tahu."

"Karena aku hanya memberitahukan Timo mengenai hal tersebut." Berwald lalu melirik Kasem yang tak lagi memiliki wajah jahil. "Kasem berkata kamu… berpacaran dengan Alice."

Sekarang aku dan Alice melihat Kasem dengan ekspresi lebih keheranan lagi. "Berwald tak bertanya lagi, jadi saya kira mungkin ia tak mempercayai saya."

" _No. That's not the point. What the bloody hell made you think that we are dating in the first place?_ "

Kasem bercerita dengan enggan mengenai rahasianya kalau ia sering melihatku dan Alice hanya berduaan di perpustakaan, saling merangkul satu sama lainnya dan berbicara mengenai sesuatu. Ia berasumsi bahwa kami berpacaran sampai ia diberitahukan kalau sebetulnya aku sedang menghibur Alice yang baru putus dengan pacarnya dari Inggris karena pacarnya tak mau menunggu Alice bersekolah di sekolah Hetalia. Saat mengetahui itu, ia tak memberitahukan Berwald lagi, berpikir Berwald mungkin sudah tahu lebih dahulu daripada dia.

"Seandaikan kamu tak memberitahukan Berwald hal yang tidak-tidak, mungkin kami berdua sudah menjadi pasangan saat ini." Candaku. Namun Berwald menanggapinya dengan ekspresi aneh seolah ia tak suka dengan candaan yang kelewatan, dan menyadari hal tersebut, aku hanya berdeham.

" _Right, about Matthew, what you are going to do?_ "

"Sudah jelas ketua menyukainya." Lanjut Kasem.

"Hmm." Sekali lagi Berwald merasa bahwa ia perlu menambahkan.

Aku menatap mereka bertiga. Aku yang dulu mungkin akan menutupinya, menjaga harga diriku sebagai seorang yang tenang dan terkontrol. Tetapi Kasem dan Berwald sudah mendengar kalau aku ada sesuatu dengan Matthew, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya karena mereka tak tahu akan perasaanku terhadapnya dulu, biarpun tidak sampai ke detailnya, menutupinya lagi akan membuatku justru terlihat sangat bodoh. Kendatipun begitu, mereka juga tahu diantara aku dan Matthew pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuatku langsung menangis saat ditanyakan mengenai dia tadi. Dan kini mereka menatapku dengan ekspresi serius. _Karena mereka perduli._ Sekarang, saat aku kembali melihat kakiku, melihat jarak diantara mereka dan aku yang awalnya aku pikir tak terlalu dekat, menunjukkan bahwa ternyata kaki mereka berada dalam lingkaran terdekatku, dan aku tahu aku bisa mempercayai mereka akan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku.

* * *

"Kesempatan kedua pasti ada." Aku pun menjawab. "Aku… Aku menyukainya, dan yang aku lakukan terhadapnya sungguh kejam… Kami berdua butuh waktu untuk meresapi ini semua sebelum membuat keputusan."

Berwald dan Alice mengangguk setuju, sementara Kasem bersandar pada kursinya, seolah ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang besar dariku tetapi juga tak mampu mendorongku untuk mengubah keputusaanku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, dan maafkan aku seandaikan selama ini aku bersikap egois, hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Tetapi untuk sementara ini, sebaiknya kita fokus pada tugas perpus kita yang kelulusan nanti akan menumpuk."

Mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba tersebut, aku mengira akan melihat tiga wajah terkejut, tapi hanya satu orang yang melakukannya. Berwald sudah menduga tugas kami akan bertambah secara signifikan setelah libur selesai, Alice telah mengetahuinya dari awal, dan Kasem terkejut.

"Ada perubahan mengenai standard buku pelajaran sekolah yang akan dibahas nanti oleh sidang sekolah, aku juga masih belum tahu kepastian dan masalahnya karena terlalu fokus untuk belajar, tetapi kepala sekolah sudah memberikan peringatan mengenai hal tersebut saat pesta dansa kemarin malam, hanya kita berempat—berenam tak akan sanggup menyelesaikannya sebelum _deadline_. Itu kenapa aku menetapkan rapat besok."

Kasem menghela napasnya panjang. "Dan aku mengharapkan kedisiplinanmu, Kasem Chao, secara tak langsung, demi Lien juga."

Kembali ia memberikanku ekspresi terkejut sebelum ia melihat ke arah Berwald dan Alice yang baru mengetahui fakta tersebut. Ia kini menatapku dengan jengkel karena telah membocorkan rahasianya.

"Apa? Kenapa tak sekalian, bukan begitu? Berwald sudah berpasangan dengan kakak perempuan Timo, Alice menyukai Francis, kamu menyukai Lien, aku dan Matthew sedang berpatah hati ria?"

Berwald merasa privasinya terinvasi tetapi ia tak mampu mengelak sama seperti Kasem, Kasem sendiri masih menatapku dengan jengkel, namun Alice menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak?"

" _Indeed. Fortunately for us, we got four tickets from Gilbert for fulfilling his challenge_. Kami berdua tak sungguh-sungguh berbaikan. Untuk orang yang aku sukai? Baiklah, tak ada rahasia diantara kita berempat, _yes?_ Aku sejujurnya menyukai Kiku Honda."

Kami bertiga cukup dibuat terpana dengan pengetahuan baru kami tentang Alice. Aku juga sungguh tak menduganya, jelas karena selama ini aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk memperhatikan orang-orang terdekat. Dan Alice pun tak memiliki beban dalam menceritakan detail kenapa ia menyukai Kiku hingga bagaimana ia nyaris lupa kenapa ia menyukainya. Kiku sendiri belum tahu, dan itu kenapa kini kami saling membantu dalam mendapatkan orang-orang yang kami sukai—biarpun untuk masalahku dan Matthew, mereka menghargai keinginanku untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Setelah kehabisan topik pembicaraan, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan aku belum menyiapkan sisa dokumen yang akan aku serahkan sekaligus saat nanti menemui Arthur. Maka saat ini dengan terburu-buru aku berusaha menyelesaikannya. Akan tetapi, belum setengah aku mengerjakannya, tiba-tiba tangan putih besar menaruh selembar kertas pada sudut meja kerjaku, dan aku melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

* * *

"Ivan?"

Ia memberikanku senyuman tipis, menunjukkan ekspresinya yang seperti biasa, yang seharusnya menjadi pertanda aku harus kabur saat ini, tetapi aku tahu ia tak memiliki niat untuk memakanku hidup-hidup, tidak untuk jangka waktu dekat.

"Apa aku mengganggu? Kamu bisa melanjutkan aktifitasmu."

"Uh… Baiklah..."

Aku pun kembali menulis di atas kertas-kertas laporan. Tetapi tiap detik yang terlewat membuatku menyadari bahwa ia memang menggangguku karena aku tak mampu berkonsentrasi sama sekali dengan apa yang aku seharusnya tulis. Memori kejadian malam itu juga kembali dan membuatku semakin berkeringat akan rasa gelisah yang semakin menjadi. Namun karena tak ada lagi yang bisa aku perbuat, aku pun menaruh penaku dan bersandar di kursi.

"Aku menarik lagi jawabanku. Ya. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan tentang alasan akan keberadaanmu disini, berdiri memperhatikan, seperti mengatakan kalau kamu memiliki sesuatu yang ingin diberitahukan padaku."

Senyumnya mengembang semakin lebar seolah ia memang sudah berencana untuk menjadi orang yang menyebalkan hari in—ah tidak, diriku yang lama kembali lagi—, berencana untuk memberitahukanku bahwa ia ingin mengatakan apapun yang ia niat untuk katakan.

"Jadi, apa gerangan yang anda ingin sampaikan, tuan Braginsky?" Aku menambahkan karena ia masih tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya hal ini terlebih dahulu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu sekarang tak lagi berbicara seperti bagaimana kamu dulu berbicara padaku? Hmm?"

Saat ia menanyakan hal tersebut, beberapa seri ingatan kembali datang, gambaran besar tentang bagaimana biasanya aku melihat Ivan. Sebagai beruang putih Rusia yang begitu menakutkan, kejam, dan haus darah. Tetapi biarpun gambaran itu kembali, rasa takutku tidak. Aku mampu menatap matanya tanpa ada sedikit rasa gugup atau gelisah. Jikalau pun aku memaksa diriku, aku betul-betul tak lagi bisa merasakan takut, dan apa yang membuatku tak mampu berkata adalah rasa heranku akan keberanian baru yang masih tak ku ketahui berdasarkan oleh apa. Ia pun kembali berbicara karena tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dariku.

"Malam itu…" Bisiknya sambil meraih tangan kanan ku, menggenggam pergelangannya. Sikapku yang sedikit defensif sempat membuatnya menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia tak akan melukaiku. Ekspresi itu begitu tulus karena saat membaca matanya memang itulah yang ia niatkan, maka aku pun membiarkan dia melakukan apa pun dengan tanganku yang menurutnya mampu menjelaskan lebih baik apa yang ia hendak utarakan. Namun ia memperhatikan pergelangannya tanganku terlebih dahulu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berbisik.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu."

Gugup, aku dengan cepat memberikan balasan. "Lalu kenapa kamu sampai tak tahu kalau begitu?"

Mata violetnya menatapku dengan dalam. Bahkan hanya dari tatapannya aku langsung tahu ketulusan hati dan tujuannya.

"Karena… Aku melihat kearah lain. Aku mencari-cari ke tempat lain. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, aku sudah bertekad untuk menemukanmu dan mengajakmu berdansa, akhirnya mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Perasaan yang berusaha aku tutupi dengan menindasmu, dengan bersikap kasar. Aku terlalu takut pada gambaran imajinasiku kalau kamu akan mentertawakan perasaanku saat kamu akhirnya tahu, terlalu takut hingga tak menyadari bahwa sikapku tersebut justru malah menjauhkanmu dariku—sesuatu yang lebih aku takuti tetapi tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku hingga malam sebelum pesta dansa.

"Akan tetapi aku sekali lagi terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir sejenak. Terlalu takut kehilanganmu sehingga aku tak melihatmu yang selama ini berdiri di depanku, melambaikan tangan.

"Semenjak hari itu… hari dimana kamu menunjukkan sesuatu dalam dirimu yang membuatku tertarik. Keberanianmu, kepercayaan dirimu, dan alasan-alasan lainnya yang kini tak lagi berarti karena aku jatuh hati pada dirimu sepenuhnya. Hanya dirimu, tak lagi memerlukan alasan. Bayanganmu saja cukup membuatku bahagia.

"Itu kenapa saat melihatmu bersama Arthur, bersama Matthew, Feliciano, semua teman lelakimu yang tak ku kenal baik, membuat rasa takutku semakin kuat, semakin tak beralasan sebagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu. Saat mengetahui rasa sukamu terhadap Berwald… Mengetahui ternyata Berwald sudah menjadi pasangan gadis lain… Membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu akan hal tersebut… membuatku begitu takut… membuatku tak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu. Bahkan Natalia sangat membencimu karena itu, dan rasa takutku bertambah.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi antara kamu dan Matthew, jadi aku hanya ingin kamu tahu terlebih dahulu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Untuk balasanmu aku pasti akan menunggunya selama apapun itu, tetapi aku berharap kamu memikirkan dirimu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti malam itu. Yang pasti aku akan selalu berada dekat denganmu, dan…

"Aku tak akan membiarkan baik Arthur maupun Feliciano merenggutmu dariku. Karena aku pasti, _pasti_ , akan kembali dan membuatmu jadi milikku."

Selesai mengucapkan kira-kira garis besar gambaran perasaannya, aku merasa ingin memuntahkan ratusan pertanyaan di saat yang bersamaan dengan ketidak mampuanku mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Dan sebelum bahkan ia memberikanku waktu untuk merespon, ia mengecup punggung tanganku dan melepaskannya, membungkuk, memberikan senyuman kemenangan berpikir utaraan perasaannya barusan membuatku begitu terkejut dan terpesona, lalu berbalik pergi, kini, dengan hati riang, meneror anggota kelompokku yang lain.

Sekali lagi, aku tak diberikan kesempatan untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi, karena dari balik rak buku jauh di bagian kanan meja kerjaku, Lukas menampakkan dirinya dalam balutan kemeja putih satin yang menunjukkan lekukan bentuk tubuh bidangnya dan celana berwarna biru kehitaman. Ia menatapku dengan wajah seputih kertas yang biasanya, tetapi dengan mudah aku menangkap secercah rasa cemburu yang tampaknya memang sengaja ia tak tutupi. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu saat ia sudah berada cukup dekat denganku, melihat impresi buruk yang ia berikan padaku pada pertemuan kita yang lalu, aku memberikan sedikit komentar yang aku rasa sah diberikan dilihat dari hubungan kami yang sekarang lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Tampaknya sudah hobimu menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Sesuatu yang menurutku tak patut dibanggakan."

Awalnya ia terhenti sejenak, agak terkejut, akan tetapi ia kembali berjalan mendekat sambil mengangkat bahunya, memasang ekspresi jahilnya yang baru pertama kali ini aku lihat.

"Semakin banyak informasi ku dapatkan, semakin matang rencanaku menghancurkan halangan di depanku dan memastikan posisiku menjadi pendampingmu."

Aku menghela napas mengejek sambil berusaha tak memperdulikan keberadaannya, kembali berkutat pada kertas-kertas penting yang seharusnya sedari tadi ku kerjakan.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan? Kalau memberikan nasihat panjang mengenai betapa perasaanmu lebih baik dari Ivan, Matthew, atau yang lainnya, harap ketik pada kertas A4 maksimum dua lembar dalam bahasa formal dan tak bertele-tele. Format surat rapi, dalam tulisan _Cursive_ atau _Serif._ Paling cepat besok di Perpustakaan jam tiga malam. Jangan lupa segel merah."

Ia menanggapi sarkasmeku dengan tawa renyah yang sengaja ia buat-buat demi terdengar mempesona, dengan tujuan yang sudah jelas untuk menggangguku. Dan usahanya berhasil dengan sangat baik. Aku pun menaruh pena dengan jengkel dan kembali bersandar pada kursi, menatapnya marah dan mengetukkan jari dengan tak sabar. Namun yang membuatku nyaris melompat adalah gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, menarikku berdiri dan menghimpitku di tembok. Satu tangannya menghalangi jalan keluarku sementara tangannya yang lain mempermainkan rambut hitamku. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dan matanya terfokus pada rambut yang ia mainkan.

"Apa yang kamu—."

"Apa warna favoritmu?"

"Hah?"

"Maafkan ketidaktahuan ku akan seni, tetapi warna apakah itu 'Hah'?"

Aksi komikal dadakannya yang mungkin ia sengaja lakukan membuatku bertanya dalam keadaan menahan tawa.

"Apapun gaya romantis yang berusaha kamu tampilkan saat ini, hanya supaya kamu dapat bertanya apa warna kesukaanku?"

"Nyaris benar, tetapi tetap salah. Niatku yang sebenarnya adalah tak hanya menanyakan warna favoritmu tetapi juga makanan kesukaanmu, buku yang saat ini kamu baca, aksesoris favorit, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pribadi lainnya."

Akhirnya aku tak mampu menahan tawaku.

"Kamu bercanda?" Tanyaku lagi disela-sela tawaku yang mulai mereda.

"Tidak. Aku serius ingin menanyakan hal yang kelewat pribadi itu, semua disaat yang bersamaan supaya kamu berpikir aku pria misterius, menakutkan, dan romantis seperti apa yang ada di dalam buku. Karena aku tampan, sikap mengerikan dan menjijikkan itu bisa dibenarkan, bukan?"

"Oh hentikan!" Geramku, kini hanya dapat memberinya tawa jengkel.

Ia tersenyum melihatku, senyuman yang jujur ia tunjukkan. Dan tahu aku memperhatikannya, ia pun mengucapkan.

"Lebih baik begitu ketimbang terus muram, bukan? Senyummu terlalu cantik dan indah untuk disembunyikan."

Sebelum aku membuka mulut, berniat menutup mulutnya karena pujian yang kelewat berlebihan dan membuatku merinding, aku melihat matanya terlebih dahulu, yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pakuan tatapannya dariku. Di dalamnya aku menemukan ketulusan yang sama pada mata Ivan. Rasa suka yang sama. Dan cahaya kebahagiaan yang sama.

* * *

 _04:20 PM._

Langit terlihat begitu mendung. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, memang selama lebih dari seminggu cuaca selalu dingin dan muram. Biarpun tadi pagi masih sangat terang dan sejuk. Kapan cuaca akan berhenti mendung dan dingin? Namun, segelap apa pun langit, hatiku kini lebih tenang dan terkendali. Isi pikiranku sekarang bukan lagi bagaimana caranya mempertahankan diriku yang negatif, melainkan cara mengubah diriku menjadi sesuatu yang lebih positif. Menjadikanku jati yang dulu lagi, yang selalu tersenyum dan bahagia, memberikan senyum dan kebahagiaan. Memang sangat klise, tetapi bukankah jauh lebih baik? Siapa tahu aku ternyata bisa berteman dengan Arthur.

Namun… Saat mendengar dua suara makian saat aku sudah berada cukup dekat dengan ruang OSIS, aku mengurungkan niatku dan memilih untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Arthur lain kali, saat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih tenang. Dari suaranya, tampaknya Arthur dan Alfred kembali bertengkar akan sesuatu. Dan dilihat dari sejarah kami, saat mereka berdua sedang bertengkar, entah kenapa saat ada keberadaanku, mereka langsung berhenti, bahkan saat aku berada di balik topeng… Tunggu… Benar juga, kebetulan macam apa? Atau mungkin untuk mereka bertengkar itu sudah kebiasaan mereka, tetapi mereka merasa tak nyaman bertengkar di depan orang lain yang mungkin mereka tak sukai? Sebaiknya aku bertanya langsung kepada salah satunya saat seluruh urusan selesai.

Saat aku hendak meraih gagang pintu, mendadak pintu dibanting terbuka dan aku nyaris ikut ditarik ke dalam ruangan oleh salah satu orang yang tadi mengamuk, akibatnya seluruh kertas dari dalam dokumen terjatuh, menyebar ke seluruh lantai pintu masuk ruang OSIS.

" _F**k! Sorry! Didn't meant to_ —." Alfred termenung saat melihat akulah yang sedang membungkuk bersamanya, meraih-raih kertas.

" _Sorry._ " Ucapnya dengan perlahan, ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang tak mampu ku deteksi karena terlalu sibuk merapikan kertas-kertas. Namun aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa Alfred sudah tahu identitas asli gadis bergaun merah? Bahwa gadis itu tak lain adalah aku? Aku rasa ia sudah mengetahuinya, karena sedari kami merapikan kertas dalam diam, aku dapat merasakan tatapannya beberapa kali.

"Terima kasih." Kataku saat seluruh kertas sudah masuk ke dalam dokumen. "Aku akan merapikannya lagi, tak perlu khawatir."

Alfred sempat terdiam mematung, menghalangi jalan masuk ke ruang OSIS. Matanya yang bagaikan Topaz biru menatap mataku tanpa ada keraguan. Aura kepercayaan dirinya terpancar begitu kuat membuatku serasa bertatap muka dengan seorang selebriti atau orang terkenal. Dan saat aku mendapatkan sedikit kesempatan, aku memperhatikan wajahnya lebih baik lagi. Fitur wajahnya terlihat lebih kuat dan berani, cukup berbeda dengan wajah Matthew yang lebih lembut dan halus. Namun karena wajahnya yang terlalu mirip dengan saudara kembarnya, apa yang terjadi malam itu kembali lagi dan hatiku kembali perih, membuatku memalingkan wajah dan menyudahi beberapa detik sesi tatap menatap dengan Alfred.

"Maaf telah… Menjatuhkan kertas-kertasmu." Kata Alfred dengan ragu sebelum ia akhirnya bangkit dan pergi dalam keadaan yang jelas-jelas gugup.

" _Unable to stand up?_ "

Suara Arthur membuatku sadar dari lamunan dan akhirnya berdiri, merapikan pakaian santaiku—kemeja _Blouse_ marun dan _Skinny Jeans_ putih. Bahkan di hari libur pun, Arthur masih mengenakan seragamnya, dan aku pun menyadari betapa keras tugas menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Hari ini hari libur."

"Aku tahu." Jawabku pelan. "Aku ingin segera kembali menjadi ketua."

"Hmm."

Kenapa suasana berubah begitu canggung? Apa yang terjadi malam itu mungkin membuat Arthur sedikit mengubah sikapnya padaku, tetapi tidak biasanya ia begitu diam, ia bahkan tak repot-repot menutupi rasa tak nyamannya akan suasana saat ini. Aku pun mengalihkan perhatian darinya dan melirik ke arah meja kerjanya yang sekarang telah rapi, dan aku menangkap ada perubahan dekorasi yang tak terlalu signifikan dalam ruangan.

"Apa kamu baru mendekorasi ulang?" Tanyaku, basa-basi sambil menyerahkan dokumen. "Maaf jika tak berurutan, tadi—."

" _I saw it. No excuses_." Aku pun menunduk dan mengangguk. Namun yang mengagetkan, ia tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan. "Aku bercanda. Tak perlu dipikirkan terlalu jauh, kamu pasti masih lemas karena baru sembuh dari sakit."

Aku menurunkan kedua alisku, memicingkan mata dan melihatnya dengan ekspresi keheranan. Sebelum aku perlu menggunakan mulutku untuk bertanya, ia langsung memberikan jawabannya.

"Malam itu… _I am there. Somewhere._ " Suaranya berubah menjadi gumaman. Sementara ia mengecek dan merapikan isi dokumenku, ia kembali berbicara. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi… Tetapi kamu…"

"Berhenti sampai disitu." Potongku. "Tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi."

Ia pun berdeham, mengangguk setuju lalu kembali merapikan kertas-kertas dengan lebih teliti dan serius. Biarpun barusan ia mengungkit lagi luka baruku, tetapi melihatnya begitu canggung dan diam entah kenapa membuatku merasa sangat puas. Tiap detik kesunyian yang sangat mencekang justru aku nikmati dengan sepenuh hati. Gerakan mata hijaunya yang tak menentu terlihat jelas bahwa ia berniat mencuri lirik tetapi menyadari aku memaku tatapanku padanya membuatnya membuang niat itu, biarpun tak beberapa detik setelahnya ia memungut niat itu kembali dan mengulanginya lagi beberapa kali.

"Aku adalah gadis bergaun merah." Kataku tiba-tiba, membuatnya sempat melompat kaget. "Mungkin kamu sudah mendengar kalimat itu puluhan kali semenjak malam saat aku menipu kalian dengan menunjuk ke arah koridor. Saat itu aku yang masih sangat tak menyukai kalian berdua memilih untuk tak mempermalukan kalian—dan diriku sendiri dengan membuka identitasku. Tetapi inisiatif kamu dan Alfred untuk mendekatiku membuatku panik dan memilih untuk berlari.

"Malam itu aku memikirkan banyak hal, salah satunya yaitu kenapa kalian mengejarku, dan sesuatu… Sikapmu… Terhadapku. Sejauh ini kita selalu bertengkar setiap kali kita bertemu. Semuanya berawal dari masalah tugas perpustakaan, kelompokku, dan hal-hal lainnya. Malam itu… Dan malam aku mengenakan gaun pemakaman, aku tak dapat berhenti berpikir. Berpikir tentang hubungan kita, dan khususnya kekasaran sikapku.

"Pada awalnya aku menjustifikasikan kebencianku terhadapmu karena apa yang terjadi saat perpustakawan sekolah mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba. Karena terlalu stress dan terbebani, aku menuangkan semuanya padamu, yang tak memiliki kontrol akan keadaan itu. Kamu hanya melakukan tugasmu, mengingatkanku mencari anggota kelima, mempertahankan kelompokku. Seharusnya aku tahu itu, apa lagi tugasmu jauh lebih berat dariku, tentu saja sikap kasarmu lebih beralasan. Tetapi tidak, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan diriku, menyelam ke dalam kebencianku.

"Saat aku lari darimu, aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bereaksi begitu negatif akan keterkejutanmu. Kamu pasti menyadari kalau aku menangis sebelum pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa di diriku yang terdalam, aku tak sebetulnya membencimu, seluruh kebencian dan rasa ketidak sukaanku yang selama ini selalu muncul hanya ada di permukaan, dan aku mempercayai bahwa aku sebetulnya memang membencimu, biarpun kenyataannya tidak. Aku pun berusaha membuka lapisan-lapisan perasaanku esoknya, dan aku pun akhirnya dapat melihat lebih jernih lagi.

"Akulah yang selama ini bersikap negatif. Seluruh alasan kebencianku terhadapmu, rasa tidak sukaku yang bagaikan minyak di permukaan air. Semenjak menetapkan bahwa buku lebih baik dari orang karena lebih mudah dibaca, aku berubah egois, sama sekali tak memperdulikan orang lain. Alice juga berkata seharusnya kita tak cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan, dan mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang orang tersebut, dan semua kini sudah jelas.

"Kamu adalah Arthur Kirkland. Seorang yang memberikanku impresi pertama terbaik saat aku baru masuk ke sekolah ini. Membantuku dalam banyak hal tak perduli jika aku bersikap kasar. Tetap menyarankanku untuk menyelamatkan kelompokku. Seorang yang memperkenalkan aku kepada dunia baru, membuatku menyadari kalau aku lebih tertarik dalam membaca buku daripada bisnis. Kamu membuatku mengenal sahabat terdekatku, Alice, secara tak langsung mempertemukanku dengan Kasem dan Berwald. Membuatku mau keluar dari tempurung anti sosial yang aku buat sendiri, akhirnya bisa kembali berbicara kepada orang yang tak ku kenal, bahkan mendekatkanku dengan para guru.

"Aku berharap kamu… Mau memaafkanku atas seluruh sikapku terhadapmu selama ini. Atau… Lupakan saja semua ini dan… Berpura-pura tak mengenalku hingga hari kelulusan nanti."

Kalimat terakhir yang aku katakan membuatku dan Arthur terkejut. Aku tak berniat mengatakan itu, tetapi mulutku saat sudah terbuka rasanya sulit sekali ditutup. Dan pengakuan panjangku barusan berhasil membuat Arthur mematung, berhenti mengecek kertas laporan kelompokku dan memaku pandangannya padaku. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa terluka yang diarahkan pada saran terakhirku.

"Kalimat terakhir itu… _I strongly disagree. Actually, I disagree with many aspect of your confession, excluding the Lady in Red part_. Semua ini tak sepenuhnya salahmu, karena selama ini aku tak berbeda jauh denganmu—hanya memikirkan diriku, berasumsi bahwa kamu hanyalah gadis yang tak dapat melihat dan egois. Tetapi apa yang terjadi kemarin… Apa yang kamu lakukan, _dressing as a pretty lady_ —… _Dressing in red and all black_ , juga membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Biarpun mungkin tujuanmu sebetulnya tak demikian, tetapi aku berpikir bahwa, _you did all this annoying thing just so I could pay close attention to you_. Membuatku curiga supaya aku terus memperhatikanmu sampai aku betul-betul mau melihat aspek lain dalam hidupmu, tak hanya apa yang kamu lakukan, tak hanya rupamu, tetapi apa yang kamu rasakan. Dan kini aku memahaminya. _I… feel what you feel. Stress, hatred, anything. I know what happened with you and Feliciano, Alice told me._ Bagaimana Ivan menindasmu… Aku mengerti. Dan… Aku juga minta maaf."

Kesunyian kembali datang, tetapi kini aku juga ikut merasa sangat canggung, tak lagi dapat menikmatinya. Ia menghela napasnya, seolah masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tetapi ia melirikku cepat sebelum kembali memeriksa sisa kertas-kertas laporan kelompokku, membantu merapikan dan mengurutnya. Namun saat beberapa lama keheningan berlangsung, napasnya mendadak tercekat, ia melihatku dengan ekspresi terkejut sementara aku hanya menurunkan satu alis, tak mengerti kenapa ia terlihat begitu terperanjat.

"Ivan? Lukas?"

"Ya?"

"Bukankah mereka berdua sudah berada dalam kelompok lain?"

"Kamu yang tahu soal detail itu." Jawabku cepat. "Kalau begitu… Sayang sekali...—"

" _No, wait._ " Ia menaruh dokumen di atas meja dan memutarinya, membungkuk di depan monitor komputer untuk mengetikkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik terlewat dan ia kembali dibuat tercengang. " _Lies…_ "

"Ada apa?"

Ia melirikku, berdeham, lalu kembali mengambil dokumen sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, membaca sisa dua lembar kertas laporan. "Mereka… Sudah keluar dari kelompok mereka kemarin. Aku tak mendapatkan laporannya secara langsung karena… mereka memberikannya saat aku tak ada, tampaknya."

"Oh syukurlah."

Kembali ia melihatku dengan cepat sebelum kembali lagi ke kertas. Ia pun menyelipkan selembar kertas untuk kelompokku di dalam dokumen, telah menyetujui secara resmi laporanku. Sekali lagi, saat ia menyerahkan dokumen itu kembali padaku, matanya memancarkan jelas sebuah rasa tak puas. Sesuatu yang ia ingin keluarkan tetapi ia tak yakin. Alisnya bertaut dan wajahnya gelisah, aku bahkan mampu melihat keringat mengalir dari keningnya.

"Apa ada lagi?" Akhirnya aku bertanya, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

" _N-no. That's all_."

Satu alisku terangkat. Biarpun kami sudah mengeluarkan isi hati kami satu sama lainnya, memang benar kalau serasa seperti ada yang kurang. Aku tak mampu menambahkan apa pun karena tak ada lagi yang memang bisa ku tambahkan, aku tak yakin kalau Arthur juga sama. Aku dengan sengaja keluar dari ruangan secara perlahan—berjalan, berbalik, bahkan meraih gagang pintu dengan sangat pelan, memberikannya kesempatan untuk akhirnya mau mengeluarkan sisa dari apa pun yang mengganjalnya saat ini. Tetapi tidak. Ia hanya melirik beberapa saat, lalu melihat kearah lain, tak lama ia kembali melirik, dan itu terus terulang. Bahkan ia tak lagi menutupi rasa bimbangnya, namun aku juga tak mau memaksa, khawatir memperburuk keadaan. Maka aku pun membuka pintu dan keluar.

* * *

Aku baru menyadari kalau apa yang aku lakukan barusan sama dengan apa yang Matthew lakukan malam itu. Dan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat melakukannya adalah memberikan kesempatan kepada Arthur. Aku tahu itu apa yang Matthew lakukan padaku. Hanya saja hal yang terjadi malam itu kini terulang lagi. Ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal namun aku tak tahu apa, dan dari belakang kepalaku, rasa yang familiar itu membuatku seketika was-was. Mendadak tak mampu mengambil langkah lagi setelah berjalan tak jauh dari pintu masuk ruang OSIS.

Apa yang aku tak tahu kali ini? Apapun itu apa aku dan Arthur akan terluka? Aku yakin sekali apa yang mengganjal saat ini bukan seperti rasa cintaku terhadap Matthew. Ada hal lainnya… Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hubunganku bersama Arthur, tetapi sekeras apa pun aku berpikir, aku tak mampu mengidentifikasikannya.

Namun tak lama aku memegangi kepalaku, berpikir sangat dalam hingga melupakan sekelilingku, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh bahuku, membuatku melompat kaget.

" _Whoops. Sorry._ Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Alfred memberikan senyuman yang sama gugup dan bimbang dengan Arthur. Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi?

"Ya, hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa… Kamu masih disini? Menguping?"

Candaanku tak ia sambut dengan baik. Senyumannya seketika lenyap dan ekspresinya berubah serius. Sekali lagi, skenario yang terlalu mirip dengan Arthur. Sudah jelas ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan Alfred hanya berdiam diri, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Hanya saja jika Arthur tak mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan, Alfred langsung membuka mulutnya setelah keheningan telah berlangsung cukup lama.

"Ya. Aku menguping seluruh pembicaraan kalian. Langsung. Dengan menempelkan daun telingaku di pintu. _And no, I am not exaggerating._ " Selesai mengatakan itu, ia membuang pandangan matanya saat aku melihatnya secara langsung. "A-aku terkejut. Maksudku siapa yang tak terkejut saat mendengar kalau gadis yang ia taksir sebetulnya gadis yang ia selama ini kenal?"

Ia menghela napasnya sambil menggaruk kepala hingga rambutnya berantakan. " _How do I put this… Obviously_ , aku sedari awal memang tak… Serius untuk mengejarmu, tak seserius Arthur, Feliciano, dan Lukas, tentu saja… Tetapi—."

Aku mengangkat tanganku, memotongnya seketika. "Bagaimana kamu tahu mereka sangat serius mencari tahu identitas asliku?"

"Kamu pasti sudah membaca koran sekolah pagi ini?" Aku mengangguk. " _Alison's article have Arthur's involvement all over it._ Aku tak tahu kamu adalah gadis bergaun merah sampai kamu memberitahukannya tadi. Feliciano dan Lukas… Bekerja sama sedari awal. Biarpun jelas Lukas hanya menggunakan Feliciano, dan Feliciano juga berpikir ia hanya menggunakan Lukas. Dan… kecurigaan Arthur akan pengetahuan itu membuatnya memanggil Feliciano tadi pagi."

Aku mengangguk paham. Dan tampaknya apa yang terjadi dalam ruang OSIS sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk Feliciano. "Bagaimana kamu tahu semua itu?"

"Feliciano yang memberitahukanku soal persekutuannya dengan Lukas. Dan Feliciano dipanggil pagi ini? _Let's just say I have a connection inside_."

"Maksudmu penggemar berat?" Sekali lagi candaanku tak ia tanggapi dengan baik. "Lalu?"

" _Knowing you're the lady in red, however_ , sudah jelas membuatku menyerah untuk terus mempertahankan perasaan ini. _Well_ , sedari awal kita memang tak terlalu mengenal baik, tetapi jangan salah sangka, aku tak membencimu seperti Arthur. Tapi… _How strong this feelings is, my brother is much more important, right?_ "

Ku raih tengkukku dengan tangan. Tubuhku dibanjiri oleh rasa bersalah, rasa sedih, dan rasa menyesal yang sangat banyak dan dalam. Kini aku kembali dapat merasakannya, sakitnya hatiku pada malam itu. Biarpun rasanya ingin menangis kembali, sekarang aku mampu menahannya dengan baik, kendatipun tubuhku mulai merinding.

"Kamu pasti tahu perasaan Matt terhadapmu bukan? _Dude, it's like, huge. He can never stop mentioning you!_ Ia bisa mengubah semua pembicaraan kami tentangmu! _That guy's literally mad in love._ Tapi kami berdua percaya di waktu yang tepat, pasti dia akan memberitahukan perasaanya padamu dan bisa, _well_ —ia yang mengatakan ini, bahwa ia pasti akan meraihmu."

Saat Alfred mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba ingatan momen-momen indah pada malam itu kembali muncul di dalam pikiranku bagaikan film. Saat kami berdansa di atas lantai dansa aula. Matanya yang memantulkan ratusan cahaya lampu bagaikan bintang. Senyumannya yang tampaknya justru malah tak bisa ia hilangkan. Hangat genggaman tangannya. Lagu _waltz_ menggelegar yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku betul-betul berada di dalam kastil, berdansa dengan pangeranku. Lalu momen setelahnya. Matthew menghiburku dengan sekali lagi mengajakku berdansa, kini tanpa batasan, melompat-lompat seperti orang mabuk. Mabuk cinta. Mabuk kebahagiaan. Berseru-seru seperti orang sinting. Tak perduli akan dunia. Malam yang tadinya jika aku ingat-ingat hanya soal kesedihan, kini seluruh kebahagiaannya yang jauh lebih banyak juga ikut tertuang ke dalam otakku.

Apa yang aku rasakan malam itu tak hanya kesedihan. Justru sebagian besar porsinya adalah kesenangan yang Matthew berikan. Yang membuatku tak berhenti berpikir bahwa aku sebetulnya sedang berada dalam dunia fantasi, dunia dongeng dimana hanya ada aku dan dia. Dunia penuh gemerlap dan cinta… Cinta… Cinta yang tersambut. Benang merah yang terikat begitu erat… Yang aku putuskan dengan rasa benciku terhadap orang-orang yang sebetulnya tak aku benci. Kepada rasa benci yang tak berlandaskan apa pun. Kepada rasa benci yang aku ciptakan sendiri. Ego. Egoku.

Aku mencintai Matthew.

Aku sangat mencintainya.

Dan ia masih mencintaiku.

Aku tak perlu alasan untuk terus mencintainya. Tidak. Rasa ini begitu besar, membuatku ingin rasanya melompat-lompat. Berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Mengapresiasi indahnya dunia. Malam itu Matthew berhasil menghancurkan tembok egoku. Membuatku terbebas dari kekangan rasa benci. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Matthew Williams. Rasa cintaku mendorongku untuk tak bisa diam saja kini. Aku harus memperbaiki apa yang aku hancurkan. Aku harus bersamanya. Aku ingin bersamanya. Ia harus tahu bahwa aku juga mencintainya.

Matthew…

Aku ingin menemui Matthew!

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyaku, tak lagi perduli dengan ocehan Alfred yang sedari tadi tak lagi ku dengar.

" _W-what?_ "

"Dimana dia?"

Ekspresinya terlihat begitu kebingungan, tak menangkap apa yang terjadi padaku.

" _Third building's backyard._ Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Melihatnya bisa begitu bodoh, aku pun menggenggam kedua bahunya. "Matthew masih memberi harapan, tolol! Kali ini bukan dia yang berusaha meraih, tetapi aku—!"

"Nona Perpustakaan, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Tiba-tiba Arthur memanggilku, ia sudah berada di luar ruangan. Ia memicingkan matanya kearah Alfred. " _Just the both of us?_ "

Aku hanya dapat menatapnya heran, tetapi mendadak Alfred berubah protektif, menghalangiku dari Arthur.

" _Just say it here, man. She's busy_."

"Tidak bisa, ini urusanku dengannya."

"Kalau begitu itu bisa menunggu." Tutup Alfred, mendorongku menjauh dari Arthur.

 _Arthur meraih tangan Alfred, menahannya untuk berhenti mendorong Nona Perpustakaan. Pandangan keduanya terkunci, api amarah terlihat jelas dari dalam mata mereka, namun hanya alis Arthur yang bertaut, tak perduli jika ia menunjukkan kemarahannya dengan terlalu jelas atau tidak. Nona Perpustakaan sendiri hanya menatap keduanya, dapat melihat perseturuan yang terjadi dan ia sudah sangat mengenal pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi antara Alfred dan Arthur, yang hanya bisa dihentikan oleh mereka sendiri._

" _Fine._ " _Geram Arthur, kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nona Perpustakaan_. " _I did it all. Everything._ "

"Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Tadi kamu memberitahukanku kalau aku membantuMU mempertahankan kelompokmu. Tidak. Aku yang memilih untuk mempertahankan kelompokmu, bukan kamu. Dari setengah tahun lalu sebenarnya kelompokmu tak lagi perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan perpustakaan sekolah, bahkan dewan sekolah sudah menyiapkan tim perpustakawan yang sangat profesional serta masa transisi selama dua bulan. _No. I am the first one to disagree to that, pretended that I am greatly offended as your fellow student_. Mereka tak pernah berpikir kamu tak kompeten, bahkan kamu sangat baik hingga mereka sangat terpukul akan turunnya nilaimu karena pekerjaan perpustakaan. _The idea of making you come to both events, impressing the teachers is all on me, just so they're convinced that you actually could take the burden._ Karena aku yakin kamu cerdik, kamu pasti akan mendatangi guru-guru yang memiliki pengaruh pada dewan sekolah, _and I predicted it right_.

"Malam itu saat aku mengajakmu berdansa, aku berharap aku dapat memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padamu, tetapi karena terlalu terkejut menyadari bahwa kamu _the lady in red_ , aku langsung melupakannya. _All the stress you must endure is brought to you by me, but you didn't know. And I am truly sorry_. Aku… Hanya ingin terus bertemu denganmu."

Baik aku maupun Alfred menatapnya dengan terkejut. Kini pandangan Arthur terjatuh ke lantai, menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya yang sungguh-sungguh dalam. Namun sebelum aku sempat memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan kepadanya karena terlalu banyak yang ingin aku keluarkan sekaligus, Alfred mendahuluiku.

" _What the f***, dude, that's so f****ng cruel._ "

" _I am well aware of that, Alfred! That's why I finally told her._ " Arthur kembali menatapku. "Tentu saja semua "Kejahatan" yang aku lakukan padamu karena satu alasan yang sekarang sudah sangat jelas… _I lo_ —."

"Matthew telah menunggumu." _Alfred kembali mendorong Nona Perpustakaan menjauh, membuat kemarahan Arthur kepadanya semakin menjadi. Namun Arthur adalah Arthur. Sejarahnya dengan Alfred jauh lebih panjang daripada dengan gadis pujaan hatinya, ia lebih terfokus dengan sikap Alfred dan menganggapnya sangat personal. Dan biarpun tangannya sudah terkepal begitu kencang dan keras, keinginan untuk meninju wajah Alfred sangatlah besar, ia tak akan pernah melakukannya di depan Nona Perpustakaan._

" _When will you learn to mind your own bloody business?! Oh, right. Pardon my lack of memories capability, I just remember that the bloody attitude run too well in your family._ "

"Arthur!"

 _Alfred kini tak lagi terfokus pada mendorong Nona Perpustakaan. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Nona Perpustakaan dan berbalik menghadapi Arthur. Bahkan Arthur sempat dibuat tersentak dengan besar dan tingginya tubuh Alfred yang berada begitu dekat padanya._

"Apa? Sekarang kamu berniat menggunakan kekerasan, hmm?" _Arthur kembali memprovokasi Alfred, namun tak ada tanggapan yang Arthur terima dari Alfred._ " _Unbelieveable. Even a gentleman like me have to waste my time proofing you're quite the headache to handle without severe action._ "

" _I would like to see you try_."

"Nona, aku memohon padamu untuk menunggu sementara aku menyingkirkan biang masalah ini."

" _Hell no!_ Apa kamu akan membiarkan Matthew menunggu lagi?!"

 _Makian Alfred akhirnya menyadarkan Nona Perpustakaan yang panik dan membangunkan serangan paniknya yang sungguhan. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk cepat lalu berbalik, mengambil satu persatu langkah gontai sambil berusaha menenangkan diri._ _Sementara Arthur yang berusaha menyela dan melewati Alfred, hanya disambut oleh tubuh atletik Alfred, menahannya menggunakan teknik yang ia gunakan dalam Rugby._

"Jika Matthew bisa melakukannya selama ini, aku akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, dan aku tak akan berhenti berusaha jika harus merebutmu sekalipun! Ingat itu!"

" _Just get over it dude! Stop being so goddamn thirsty!_ "

 _Akan tetapi semakin banyak Nona Perpustakaan mengambil langkah yang kini lebih cepat dan stabil, semakin ia tak dapat mendengar makian-makian yang terjadi antara Alfred dan Arthur. Tidak. Ia tak lagi mengambil kesempatan untuk menoleh ke balik punggungnya, ia bahkan tak lagi memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan Arthur yang tak berhenti. Setelah disadarkan oleh Alfred, kini seluruh isi kepalanya hanya Matthew dan Matthew seorang. Hatinya mantap dan matanya melihat lurus. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Semakin memikirkan Matthew, semakin cepat langkah ia ambil hingga ia tak lagi sadar bahwa ia sekarang sudah berlari, berlari begitu cepat dan lincah, menghindari murid-murid lainnya yang keheranan akan dirinya. Tetapi ia tak perduli._

Matthew…

Matthew!

Matthew!

* * *

 _06:10 PM, halaman belakang bangunan tiga._

 _Tiap langkah yang ia ambil, ia membisikkan nama Matthew. Matanya mencari-cari. Tak perduli akan napasnya yang begitu singkat, jantungnya yang sedari tadi sudah berteriak meminta ia berhenti berlari. Tetapi ia tak berhenti berlari. Dan biarpun halaman belakang bangunan tiga tak mendapatkan perhatian yang banyak dari para murid, beberapanya masih besarang disana, entah membaca buku, berkencan, bermain, atau hanya menikmati hari itu. Dari beberapa belas murid yang Nona Perpustakaan telah perhatikan satu per satu, membuatnya nyaris melewatkan pemilik rambut pirang yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, membaca buku tebal yang hanya ada satu di sekolah itu. Buku yang menjadi favorit sepanjang masa Nona Perpustakaan, yang menjelaskan kenapa buku itu masih ada hingga sekarang. Kenapa Matthew membacanya? Pertanyaan itu hanya mampu datang dan berlalu dalam pikiran Nona Perpustakaan yang juga bergerak begitu cepat._

 _Suara langkah Nona Perpustakaan yang mulai memelan dan mendekati Matthew sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Memang buku yang ia sedang baca bisa membuat seluruh fokusnya terpusat hanya pada buku itu, mungkin itulah yang menjadikan buku itu spesial untuk Nona Perpustakaan. Tetapi bahkan buku spesial itu kini tak mampu menahan semua perhatian Matthew karena saat telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar untuknya, seketika seluruh fokusnya buyar, dan karena itu terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba, nyaris pula ia melempar buku itu, membuatnya jantungnya sempat terpacu takut. Apa yang akan Nona Perpustakaan katakan kalau buku kesukaannya rusak? Namun melihat rupa gadis itu berada di depannya membuatnya sempat tak percaya._

"Matthew—!"

" _Y-yes?_ "

"Aku mencintaimu!"

 _Tak lagi menganggap apa yang terjadi begitu membuatnya tak percaya, ia langsung seratus persen berpikir saat ini ia tertidur, dan sebelum ia berniat mengecek kebenaran itu dengan mencubit pipinya sendiri, Nona Perpustakaan tak memberikannya_ — _dan gadis itu sendiri_ — _waktu jeda dan kembali berbicara._

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku akan banyak hal." _Tangan Nona Perpustakaan terangkat saat Matthew hendak memotong._ "Pertama maafkan aku karena baru menyadari perasaan ini belakangan. Seandaikan aku cukup pintar dan tak terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa benciku, aku pasti sudah mengejarmu malam itu. Namun aku tak akan meminta maaf karena tak mengejarmu, karena jika aku tetap mengejarmu, aku tak dapat membayangkan seberapa buruk kerusakan yang akan ku timbulkan karena pikiranku begitu kacau saat itu. Kedua, aku—sebenarnya bukan meminta maaf, lebih ke mewakilkanmu merasa kasihan karena dari sekarang kamu akan dikejar oleh gadis yang sangat tolol telah membuang cintamu karena rasa bencinya yang tak masuk akal. Dan yang ketiga, permintaan maafku yang terakhir bahwa—setelah apa yang terjadi biarpun memang membuatku membuka mata akan egoku, namun kini aku tahu aku tak akan menyesal mengikuti egoku yang keras kepala untuk tak menyerah menyatakan perasaanku yang telah membatu kepadamu."

" _So… Y-you love me… But… Why?_ Aku meninggalkanmu malam itu, tidak menunggumu. Aku juga sama. Aku egois. A-aku tak melihatmu sedang dalam tekanan begitu berat dari Arthur, aku langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kamu… Kamu akan menolakku… Dan aku takut itu terjadi. Hingga saat ini pun aku masih lari dari kenyataan sebenarnya yang… _Well, I am not aware of_. Tak seharusnya kita bersama lagi. Aku telah melukaimu… K-kamu telah melukaiku… Akan lebih baik jika kamu juga menyerah…"

 _Kedua tangan Nona Perpustakaan mengapit wajah Matthew. Memaksa lelaki berkacamata itu menatap gadis yang juga berkacamata tebal. Mata mereka terkunci dengan satu sama lain. Namun wajah Matthew menunjukkan jelas bahwa ia masih terluka, dan rasa sakit itu membuatnya tak mampu menatap Nona Perpustakaan terlalu lama._

"Tidak! Biarpun telat, aku sudah melihatmu, mendengarmu. Sekarang giliranmu mendengarkanku!

"Aku tahu kamu tak percaya, dan aku tak perduli, aku akan buat kamu percaya! Persaanku terhadapmu tak pernah hilang, hanya tertidur, dan perasaan itu seperti kutukan. Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku mulai tertarik denganmu, aku tak dapat memikirkan apa pun kecuali dirimu. Saat ada kamu, seluruh perhatianku terpusat padamu. Saat seharian aku tak melihatmu, hatiku terasa sangat kacau, kekhawatiran berlebihan menciptakan gambar-gambaran buruk yang seratus persen tak akan terjadi padamu. Semua hanya karena waktu itu aku melihatmu membaca buku _Sherlock Holmes_ edisi terbatas, yang membuatku berpikir kamu mungkin memiliki selera yang baik dalam memilih buku. Melihatmu begitu serius membaca buku di perpustakaan dengan kacamata biru mu yang pecah karena Alfred menyenggolmu beberapa hari setelahnya. Kamu membaca persis di sudut selatan baris empat bagian kanan, tempat yang kini aku sadari juga menjadi favoritku.

"Dan saat melihatmu bersama gadis lain saat itu, membuatku begitu patah hati. Begitu sedih. Bergandengan tangan, berpelukan. Namun terlalu terlambat untukku menyadari bahwa gadis itu hanyalah Alice, sepupumu. Saat itu aku sudah berubah menjadi makhluk yang begitu busuk sehingga semua orang membenciku. Tetapi kamu… Kamu… Tiba-tiba mengambil kesempatan begitu saja… Apalagi hingga membuatku sepenuhnya lupa akan kebencianku terhadap Arthur. Dan kamu menyerah begitu saja?! Setelah membuatku kembali jatuh hati padamu dan sekarang kamu menyerah maka aku harus melalui semua hal merepotkan itu lagi?"

" _P-please calm down…_ "

 _Menyadari bahwa ia setengah berteriak mengatakan itu membuat Nona Perpustakaan menarik kedua tangannya kembali dan menegakkan tubuhnya._ "K-kau benar."

 _Sempat terjadi keheningan sesaat. Matthew menatap Nona Perpustakaan dan berusaha mempetahankan tatapan tersebut. Sulit baginya mencerna apa yang semua Nona Perpustakaan baru saja katakan akibat dari rasa sakit yang masih ada dalam hatinya. Ia tahu Nona Perpustakaan pasti tak bohong. Ya. Secercah kepercayaan dan fakta bahwa Nona Perpustakaan bukanlah orang yang seburuk itu membuatnya berpegang kalau Nona Perpustakaan memang menyatakan perasaannya saat ini. Tetapi rasa sakit itu berusaha menariknya mundur, mengurung hatinya dalam sangkar dan tak membiarkan siapa pun boleh menyentuhnya lagi. Kini ia kembali berperang dengan dirinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tak perduli seberapa keras kenyataan meneriakinya bahwa gadis ini tak bohong, tak perduli seberapa yakin dirinya tidak ragu-ragu, tetap rasa sakit itu berusaha._

"Biarpun saat ini kamu sudah melihatku. Hanya memperhatikanku, tetapi…" _Ia menunduk, tangan kanannya terkepal._ " _It's broken… It cannot be undone, what happened that night…_ Biarpun aku tahu alasanmu tak mengejarku. Biarpun… Sulit bagiku untuk—…"

"Yakinlah bahwa aku mencarimu bukan memberikan sebuah kalimat belaka, Matt, aku berjanji akan melakukan apa pun supaya kamu mau memaafkanku yang bodoh waktu itu."

"Aku tahu—… Tidak, bukan itu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sedari malam itu karena aku sudah menerimanya. Menerima kalau kamu… Bisa saja berakhir dengan Arthur… Aku tahu pikiran-pikiran bodoh itu tak akan terjadi… Tetapi… Sulit begitu saja melupakan apa yang terjadi."

 _Nona Perpustakaan yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya pun memotong dan berkata._

"Aku mengerti." _Mereka berdua kembali mengunci pandangan satu sama lainnya_. "Maka aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaikinya. Aku akan berusaha. Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya dan aku berharap aku tak perlu merasakan hal ini kepada pria lainnya, bukannya itu yang kamu inginkan waktu itu?"

 _Matthew memalingkan wajahnya malu, pipinya merona merah padam._

"Kalau begitu dengan perlahan? Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan lagi, Matthew. Dan… Aku tahu aku tak perlu mengatakannya berulang kali, tetapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk tak melukaimu lagi."

 _Matthew kembali menatap mata Nona Perpustakaan. Ekspresinya masih menunjukkan konflik batin yang dalam, dan rahangnya mengeras saat ia akhirnya dapat mengambil keputusan._

"Ya, aku rasa itu yang terbaik."

 _Jawaban itu membuat Nona Perpustakaan tersenyum lebar. Linglung, ia mencari-cari apa yang ia bisa gunakan untuk membuatnya tak terlalu gugup, dan buku yang Matthew baca menjadi sasarannya._

"Tentu saja itu yang terbaik." _Nona Perpustakaan terkekeh._ "Kalau kamu memang menyerah, aku rasa kamu tak akan memilih untuk membaca buku ini."

 _Wajah Matthew kembali berubah kemerahan. Memang ia tak betul-betul "menyerah". Yang ia maksud dari perkataan itu hanyalah menunggu hingga hatinya tenang dan berganti haluan ke gadis lainnya. Mungkin itulah juga yang membuatnya mampu memberikan Nona Perpustakaan kesempatan untuk membuktikan rasa sukanya terhadap Matthew. Dan seiring mengalirnya waktu, saat hatinya sudah siap kembali memproduksi rasa sayang, ia pasti akan mencintai Nona Perpustakaan lagi, lebih dalam lagi. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat jantung Matthew akhirnya kembali berdegup penuh harap. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Nona Perpustakaan yang tak sadar kalau ia berakhir keasyikan membaca. Wajah serius gadis itu. Bibir kemerahannya yang tertutup rapat. Jemarinya bermain-main di ujung halaman tebal buku itu. Tanpa Matthew sadari pula, gadis yang malam itu menjadi gadis biasa untuknya, kembali menjadi gadis pujaan hatinya._

 _Beberapa helai rambut hitam panjang gadis tersebut ia raih dan ia sandarkan ke belakang telinganya. Bahkan saat ia melakukan itu, Nona Perpustakaan sama sekali tak terganggu, mengetahui apa yang Matthew lakukan saja tidak. Dan berpikir Nona Perpustakaan tak akan masalah dengan tindakannya yang selanjutnya, ia pun melakukannya. Memberikan kecupan di pipi yang sepenuhnya didorong oleh rasa pengertian dan suka._

"Hei, lihat siapa yang suka mengambil kesempatan." _Canda Nona Perpustakaan._

"M-maaf, Nona…"

 _Nona Perpustakaan menutup bukunya dan menggeleng._ "Tidak. Setelah apa yang kita sudah lalui, kamu akan terus memanggilku dengan julukan yang Arthur berikan?"

"Aku pikir kamu tak ingin namanya diketahui karena… Feliciano."

"Beberapa orang mengetahuinya, dan soal hal tersebut dengan Feliciano, sama sekali tak aku perdulikan hingga saat ini. Kenapa kamu justru mengingatkanku pada mereka?"

 _Kini Matthew menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka karena mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Nona Pepustakaan saat ini sedang menjahilinya. Disisi lain, Nona Perpustakaan sangat menikmati reaksi Matthew._

"Ayo, panggil aku dengan nama asliku." _Kata Nona Perpustakaan dengan lembut sambil bergeser mendekatinya._ "Ayolah Matty—."

Bibir Matthew bergerak menyebutkan nama panjangku, lalu menyebutkan nama panggilan akrabku. Saat mengatakan hal tersebut, aku dapat merasakan kekuatan tatapan matanya yang serasa mampu melubangi kepalaku. Tatapan yang sangat kuat yang membuatku nyaris membuang pandangan karena tak mampu menyainginya. Tetapi semakin kami melihat satu sama lainnya, entah kenapa seolah kami merasa bahwa kami satu. Biarpun kami mungkin belum sepenuhnya saling mencintai, tetapi kami tahu cinta itu pasti tumbuh. Setelah terinjak-injak dan nyaris mati, kini tak hanya aku saja, atau dia saja yang merawatnya, tetapi kami berdua akan merawat dan melindunginya. Dan saat senyuman kami mengembang, begitu pula dengan cerita kami berdua yang akan saling terhubung satu sama lainnya.

 **~End~**

* * *

-Italia:

 _Che peccato_ = Sayang sekali

 _-_ Russia _:_

 _Blyat_ = Fuck

* * *

 _ **Author's Corner:**_

Maaf sudah buat para pembaca menunggu, but here it is! Chapter dengan word count paling panjang dan makan nyaris lima puluh halaman OTL

Sebenernya sih ga perlu sampai memakan berbulan-bulan, tetapi karena banyak yg Author perlu kerjain, jadinya kepotong-potong, jadi kalau misalkan ada beberapa paragraf yang rasanya bertele-tele dan dipaksain, bisa jadi Author lagi buru-buru saat itu. Mohon maaf.

So. Ceritanya emang berakhir reverse harem dng para pangeran-pangerannya tak menutupi _thirst_ mereka akan Nona Perpus xDD.

Oh, by the way, Author akan buka Q&A untuk karakter-karakter SLD atau mengenai cerita itu sendiri, jadi pas meninggalkan Review, silahkan juga tulis pertanyaan yang mengganjal soal karakter-karakter dan ceritanya ya! Author juga akan memberikan review cerita yg akan Author tulis setelah Running Shoes untuk di _vote_ reader sebagai cerita selanjutnya!

Dan untuk para reader yg sudah setia setahun ini menunggu dan membaca Silhouette of Lady in Dress, dan bahkan sudah mau Review, Follow, dan Fave, terima kasih banyak! Hope you enjoy your ride so far! But seriously, tanpa kalian mungkin saya ga update lagi, bahkan baca berulang kali dari chapter 1 dan edit berulang kali juga, hanya supaya ceritanya layak baca untuk kalian dan calon pembaca baru lainnya! So, thank you so much!

 ** _Review's Corner:_**

 _KashikarraT:_ Terima kasih sudah Review! Yahh, begitulah kalau kedua hati sudah bersatu _/plak,_ dan sebetulnya tahun lalu pas ngerencanain endingnya, saya dah suruh kelima cowo itu buat cap cip cup, yg menang jadi pasangannya Nona Perpus, dan kebetulan yg menang Arthur, karena memang dari awal menjadi satu-satunya pria yg ga berhenti di mention sama Nona Perpus. Tapi di tengah cerita, saya mikir ulang, agak merasa ga adil sama anak-anak yg lainnya _/plakagain_ , maka saya cari karakter yg bisa dijadiin "tumbal" cinta Nona Perpus, kepilihlah Matthew karena dari chapter satu juga ke mention, jadi sebetulnya chapter pertama dah saya edit berulang kali. xD

 _Misaki Younna:_ Surprise surprise! Dan, bener, Matthew agak teralu buru-buru menyerah disitu, kalau kamu ga ninggalin review, mungkin saya masih stuck, ga tau mau kayak gimana pembicaraan terakhir di endingnya xD Terima kasih sudah review!

 _Nesia Dirgantara:_ Terima kasih sudah Review! :D

 _pudding rendah lemak:_ Waduh Sixsome xD Bisa juga sih, tapi Nona Perpus agak beda sama Yui, mungkin lebih tepatnya memakai 5 cowo sekaligus demi keuntungan dia xD, tapi sayang, di chapter ini Nona Perpus dah berubah, jadi mungkin dia akan loyal sama Matty :/ Btw, thanks for the review!


End file.
